


Ti preoccupi per me? Sempre.

by Miss_Quackete



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Quackete/pseuds/Miss_Quackete
Summary: La monotonia della chatroom dell'RFA verrà sconvolta dall'arrivo di un nuovo personaggio: nome utente MC. La ragazza si rivelerà una grande amica per Yoosung che finalmente si renderà conto di quel che prova davvero per quello che aveva sempre considerato il suo più grande amico. Ma come reagirà Seven a questa novità? E come potrà affrontare il suo terribile passato tornato a galla così all'improvviso?





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho idea se qualcuno davvero leggerà questa fanfiction proprio qui su questo sito, purtroppo mi pare che non sia usato da molti italiani, ma chissà, magari qualcuno la troverà davvero. Spero possiate apprezzarla tanto quanto io mi sono divertita a scriverla. Se qualcuno fosse interessato a tradurla, sono apertissima e decisamente favorevole.  
> Come ultima cosa vorrei ringraziare la mia amica Maria per avermi sopportata e supportata dall'inizio alla fine.  
> Buona lettura.

Era un giorno come un altro all’università, Yoosung stava passando la pausa pranzo nella caffetteria, come era solito fare. L’unica novità di quella giornata stava avvenendo silenziosamente sullo schermo del suo telefono: dopo mesi e mesi in cui il messenger dell’RFA era rimasto quasi inattivo, il giorno prima era successo qualcosa di davvero strano, una ragazza, una certa “MC” era entrata a forza nella chatroom. O meglio, era stata introdotta a forza.  
Nonostante tutte le ricerche di Seven, nessuno era riuscito a capire come avesse fatto e perché in quel momento si trovasse nell’appartamento di Rika. Yoosung non ne aveva la minima idea, ma era così eccitato dalla prospettiva di un nuovo membro grazie al quale si sarebbe potuto organizzare un nuovo party, che non riusciva a dubitare neanche per un istante dell’innocenza della ragazza.   
Così, immediatamente, l’aveva accettata con lo stesso entusiasmo di tutti. Beh, non proprio tutti, Jaehee non era molto aperta alla novità, ma anche lei non poteva far a meno di essere cordiale nei confronti di quella ragazza così gentile. Yoosung aveva passato tutta la mattinata a pensare alla grande novità che aveva colpito l’RFA, era davvero curioso di sapere di più su quella ragazza, nome utente “MC”, chissà che faccia aveva. Seven era l’unico che l’aveva vista, aveva detto che era carina, “proprio il suo tipo”. Yoosung non sapeva bene il perché, ma vedere quel messaggio scritto da Seven lo aveva fatto sentire… strano. Non triste, non felice, ma sicuramente non bene. Non aveva mai immaginato Seven con una ragazza, non gliene aveva mai sentito parlare, come se l’argomento non gli interessasse. A differenza di Zen che non faceva altro che lamentarsi di essere single. In realtà anche Yoosung se ne lamentava spesso, ma Zen lo batteva sicuramente.  

Perso nei suoi pensieri, trasportava il vassoio pieno di pietanze (dall’aspetto molto meno invitante rispetto a quelle che Jumin condivideva nella chatroom) alla ricerca di un tavolo libero in cui sedersi. Vicino alla finestra c’era giusto un posto che lo chiamava a gran voce, così si incamminò spedito ad accaparrarselo prima che qualcuno potesse rubarglielo da sotto al naso.

 

Fece appena in tempo a sedersi quando una voce richiamò la sua attenzione: “Scusa” disse una ragazza piuttosto carina, aveva dei lunghi capelli castani e degli occhi ambrati contornati da una frangetta folta. Yoosung sperò con tutto il cuore che non gli dicesse che quel posto era occupato e doveva andarsene, così rimase con aria interrogativa a guardarla aspettando che lei dicesse qualcosa.  
“Tu per caso sei Yoosung Kim?” chiese lei mentre stringeva la sua borsa a tracolla un poco imbarazzata.  
“Sì, sono io. Ci conosciamo?” rispose il ragazzo sorpreso mentre sentiva la guance diventare rosse.

“Wow! Non posso credere che sia davvero tu, mi sembrava avessi una faccia conosciuta quando hai mandato la tua foto nella chatroom, ma chi avrebbe mai detto che frequentiamo la stessa università?” la ragazza sfoggiava un sorriso smagliante. Ma di che stava parlando? Lui non l’aveva mai vista. Quale foto? Quale chatroom? In quel momento Yoosung capì.  
“MC? Tu sei MC?” chiese quasi urlando per la sorpresa, accorgendosi solo dopo che erano in caffetteria e che qualcuno si era girato a guardarlo.

“Sì, sono io” rispose la ragazza con un risolino per la reazione del ragazzo “Ma chiamami pure Mi-Cha, piacere di conoscerti” disse infine allungandogli la mano, lui la strinse e le sorrise di rimando, ancora un po’ destabilizzato, ma davvero felice.  
  
 

____________________________________________________  
  
 

_*Una nuova chatroom è stata aperta*_

 

**Yoosung★**

Non potete immaginare con chi sto pranzando proprio adesso

 

**MC**

Anche io ho incontrato qualcuno a pranzo oggi!~

 

**Zen**

Ehy, dolcezza, chi hai incontrato? ^^

 

**Yoosung★**

Zen, non ignorarmi ;;;;

Sono sicuro che ti interessa molto di più la persona che ho incontrato io rispetto a quella che ha incontrato MC 

 

**Zen**

Nah, non direi

 

**Yoosung★**  
  
Ne sei sicuro? Quindi non vuoi una foto della persona che sta pranzando con me?

 

**Zen**

Yoosung, ma perché insisti tanto?

 

**Yoosung★**

La vuoi la foto o no?

 

**Zen**

Nah, sarà uno dei tuoi compagni di università, non mi importa granché

 

**Yoosung★**  
  
Hai ragione, è una mia compagna di università, si chiama Mi-Cha, ma puoi chiamarla anche MC :)

 

_*Yoosung★ ha lasciato la chatroom*_

 

**Zen**  
  
Cosa?!  
MC???  
Yoosung, ma che diavolo?!

 

**MC**

Lolololol  
Mi spiace, Zen, niente foto per te

 

_*707 è entrato nella chatroom*_

 

**707**

lololololol

 

**Zen**

Seven!!! Tu lo sapevi?!

 

**707**

Che frequentano la stessa università? 

Certo, ho fatto ricerche su di lei

Non per niente mi chiamano God707 ~

 

**Zen**

...Tu sei l’unico ad usare quel nome 

 

**MC**

GOD707 IN AZIONE!~

 

**707**

YAY!!!~

 

**Zen**

…

Penso che dopo questa me ne andrò

Ciao, MC, passa una buona giornata


	2. Capitolo 2

Erano ore ed ore che fissava lo schermo del computer che Seven gli aveva permesso di usare per poter dare una mano a Zen, c’erano ancora molti file su Echo girl da controllare, ma i suoi occhi bruciavano e riusciva a malapena a tenerli aperti. Yoosung cercò di svegliarsi come meglio poteva distraendo per un attimo lo sguardo dallo schermo luminoso, ma non riusciva più a pensare, la sua mente era affollata dalle informazioni. Mentre si stiracchiava e stropicciava il viso stanco, il suo sguardo cadde su Seven che, dall’altro lato della stanza, nel pieno della concentrazione, batteva incessantemente sulla tastiera. Yoosung non potè fare a meno di rimanere impressionato, come faceva ad essere ancora così efficiente dopo tutte quelle ore di lavoro senza nemmeno un secondo di pausa? Le sue palpebre si fecero sempre più pesanti, non riuscì a trattenere uno sbadiglio che gli fece lacrimare gli occhi. Era impossibile resistere alla stanchezza ormai, il suo corpo si abbandonò completamente sulla sedia e i suoi occhi si chiusero lasciandogli come ultima visione il viso di Seven illuminato dallo schermo del computer. L’ultimo pensiero che gli passò per la testa prima di crollare addormentato: “Wow, Seven è davvero incredibile”.

 

Il lavoro sembrava non finire mai, naturalmente c’era l’agenzia, poi l’hacker che aveva colpito l’RFA e adesso anche le accuse verso Zen e Jumin. Non poteva permettersi nessuna distrazione in quel momento, ma sapeva di stare per raggiungere il suo limite, lo aveva sfiorato ormai così tante volte che sapeva benissimo quando stava per arrivare il momento in cui il suo corpo smetteva di rispondere. Si tolse gli occhiali e si passò una mano sugli occhi cercando di ignorare quanto avesse bisogno di chiuderli e non riaprirli per un bel po’, giusto qualche ora di sonno. Mentre si concedeva questo sogno ad occhi aperti si voltò verso Yoosung chiedendosi come se la passasse. Gli scappò una risata quando lo trovò addormentato con la bocca semiaperta completamente stravaccato sulla sedia.   
“Lui non è abituato a questi orari” si disse con un sorriso intenerito. Forse era davvero arrivato il momento di fermarsi, almeno per qualche ora. Poi non era il caso di lasciarlo dormire su quella sedia, si sarebbe raffreddato e probabilmente sarebbe caduto non appena si fosse mosso. Così decise di alzarsi dalla sua postazione, si avvicinò a lui e toccandolo piano sulla spalla lo chiamò: “Ehi, Yoosung, su, svegliati”.  
Ma quello non accennò minimamente ad aprire gli occhi, anzi, al tocco della mano di Seven sulla sua spalla, appoggiò la testa sul suo braccio sorridendo nel sonno. Seven si sentì arrossire per quella reazione così spontanea, sembrava un gattino che si strusciava contro la sua mano in cerca di carezze. Come poteva svegliarlo dopo una cosa simile? In fondo Yoosung non era molto alto ed era piuttosto minuto, non sarebbe stato troppo complicato spostarlo sul letto lì vicino.  
 

“Maledizione, ho troppo sonno per tutto questo” si disse mentre infilava un braccio dietro la schiena del ragazzo e l’altro sotto le sue gambe. Riuscì a sollevarlo senza troppo sforzo, Yoosung, ancora addormentato profondamente, si strinse al suo petto sospirando.  
“Cosa c’è, ti piace essere trasportato come una principessa?” ridacchiò Seven consapevole che non avrebbe avuto nessuna risposta. Lo posò il più delicatamente possibile sul letto, poi lo coprì con una coperta, ma, mentre si stava allontanando, qualcosa lo bloccò. Yoosung aveva afferrato la sua manica e lo stava guardando con gli occhi appena aperti.  
“Seven…? Grazie...” disse con un filo di voce Yoosung quando si rese conto di essere sul letto al caldo sotto una soffice coperta e non più davanti al computer.  
“Non c’è di che, tesoruccio” gli rispose lui con il suo solito tono scherzoso.  
“Seven, devi dormire, stai lavorando troppo” continuò a dire a tono basso senza lasciare allentare la presa sul suo braccio.  
“Che carino, ti preoccupi per me?” gli chiese avvicinandosi a lui per sentire meglio quel che diceva.  
“Sempre...” rispose Yoosung tirando più forte la manica a cui si era aggrappato, come per avvicinarlo di più a sè.  
“Ehi ehi, fai piano-” Seven cercò di rimanere in piedi, ma inciampò cadendo sopra il letto, fece appena in tempo a pararsi con i gomiti per non colpire Yoosung e si ritrovò sopra di lui. Arrossì violentemente quando si rese conto di quanto i loro visi erano effettivamente vicini in quel momento. Yoosung aprì gli occhi leggermente, ancora intontito dal sonno, lo guardò come se quella situazione fosse assolutamente normale, poi delicatamente allungò una mano per sfilargli gli occhiali. Seven si stese a fianco a lui ancora imbarazzato dalla vicinanza dei loro volti, da quel suo sguardo e quel suo gesto così dolci nei suoi confronti. Non sapendo come reagire fece quel che gli riusciva meglio: scherzare.  
“Yoosung, stai per caso tentando di sedurmi?” disse rivolgendogli un sorriso malizioso.  
“Dormi e stai zitto” gli rispose lui chiudendo gli occhi, poi alzò la coperta per farci entrare sotto anche Seven. Con le ultime forze gli passò la mano delicatamente dalla guancia fino alla nuca e avvicinò quella testa piena di capelli rossi scompigliati al suo petto.  
“Buonanotte”  disse Yoosung con un ultimo sbadiglio prima di addormentarsi.

“Buonanotte, Yoosung” rispose Seven arrendendosi al sonno e stringendo un braccio intorno alla sua vita mentre affondava il viso contro il suo petto e sorrideva sentendosi come se tutte le sue preoccupazioni potessero aspettare.

  
  
 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
 

La luce del sole mattutino filtrava dalla finestra illuminando la stanza in cui regnava il disordine tra lattine e buste di patatine vuote. Yoosung, ancora addormentato, si sentiva infastidito da qualcosa che gli faceva solletico al naso, senza aprire gli occhi cercò di grattarsi, ma appena mosse il braccio in direzione del suo viso si rese conto di qual era quella cosa che lo aveva svegliato: i capelli di Seven che teneva ancora stretto al suo petto. Spalancò gli occhi capendo solo in quel momento che avevano dormito abbracciati e per di più il braccio di Seven era ancora stretto alla sua vita. Ricordava vagamente di essersi addormentato davanti al computer, ma che diavolo ci faceva stretto a Seven nel suo letto? Doveva essere davvero stanco per non ricordare com’era finito lì, ma quello non era il momento per pensarci, era meglio alzarsi da quel letto, la situazione era già imbarazzante così, non c’era assolutamente bisogno di continuare a stringersi a vicenda come due fidanzatini. Fidanzatini? Dio, ma perché gli era venuto in mente un pensiero simile? Seven era un amico, niente di più. 

Doveva togliersi da quella situazione e in fretta. Lentamente prese il braccio con cui Seven gli stringeva la vita e cercò di spostarlo con delicatezza, per non svegliarlo, ma, non appena sciolse l’abbraccio e privò il suo viso del calore del suo petto, Seven fece un mugugno di protesta e, strizzati gli occhi ormai al contatto con la luce, li aprì trovandosi davanti Yoosung completamente rosso in volto per l’imbarazzo.

 

Seven scattò a sedere arrossendo all’istante per la consapevolezza di quel che era successo. Yoosung si alzò a sua volta, velocemente si mise in piedi e senza guardarlo in faccia gli chiese con tono nervoso: “Ehm… Fame? Preparo la colazione? Che ti va?”. 

Aveva deciso di far finta di niente? Forse era la cosa migliore, Seven seguì il suo esempio: “Non so, pancake? Sorprendimi, piccolo chef” cercò di essere il più naturale possibile, di fare la parte del solito Seven che non smette mai di scherzare, anche se in quel momento nella sua testa ronzavano mille pensieri. Yoosung si allontanò velocemente dalla stanza in direzione della cucina, lasciando Seven in balia dei suoi pensieri. Aveva qualche significato quella notte? Non è normale fra amici dormire abbracciati, vero? Forse Yoosung provava qualcosa per lui…? Aveva sempre pensato fosse etero, anche quando gli aveva scritto quella lettera lo scorso Natale per fargli finalmente sapere quel che provava per lui, Yoosung non aveva preso in considerazione neanche per un istante che potesse essere sincero, come se per lui Seven potesse essere solo quell’amico che fa sempre il buffone, non qualcuno da prendere sul serio, quindi la sua dichiarazione era rimasta inutile e aveva deciso di arrendersi all’evidenza: a Yoosung non sfiorava nemmeno il pensiero di loro due come qualcosa di più di semplici amici. Ma quella notte… Quella notte lui era stato così dolce nei suoi confronti, si era interessato a lui… Ancora gli rimbombava nella testa la sua risposta quando, per scherzare, gli aveva chiesto se si preoccupasse per lui: “Sempre”. Diceva sul serio? Davvero Yoosung pensava così spesso a lui da preoccuparsene?   
Guardò l’orologio: 8:23. Non c’era tempo per pensare, doveva lavorare. Andò in bagno per sciacquarsi il viso dalla stanchezza e da tutte quelle domande, poi si piazzò nuovamente di fronte allo schermo per ricominciare il suo lavoro interminabile.

 

“Pancake? Maledizione, io non so fare gli stramaledetti pancake” disse Yoosung fra sè e sè mentre armeggiava in cucina in cerca di ciotole e ingredienti. Cercò su internet la ricetta più semplice che potesse trovare e si mise al lavoro. Si concentrò talmente tanto sulla cucina da dimenticarsi dell’imbarazzo provato poco prima, infatti, solo quando ormai i pancake erano pronti e fumanti nei piatti, gli tornò in mente. Non riusciva a ricordare come fosse finito nel letto e perché stesse abbracciando Seven, ma la cosa che lo lasciava più perplesso era che, in fondo, non gli era per niente dispiaciuto. Non aveva mai avuto una ragazza prima, si era sempre concentrato solo sullo studio, quindi non aveva mai avuto occasione di dormire stringendo qualcuno, ma nella sua immaginazione quel qualcuno era sempre stata una ragazza. Certo, voleva bene a Seven, era un suo grande amico, forse il più stretto che aveva, ma gli amici non dormono abbracciati in quel modo! Si ripeteva che era sbagliato, ma allora perché sarebbe tornato volentieri a provare quel calore, sentire il suo respiro sul petto e l’odore dei suoi capelli fiammeggianti che gli sfioravano la punta del naso? Seven era solo un amico, giusto? Giusto? Non si era mai fermato a pensare a lui in un’altra veste, come d’altronde non si era mai fermato a pensare a se stesso in una relazione che non fosse con una ragazza. Eppure, quella notte, gli aveva fatto scattare qualcosa in testa, un dubbio che non riusciva più a togliersi.

 

Dalla cucina proveniva un buon profumo di dolce e, nonostante Seven fosse completamente preso dalle stringhe di codici che passavano sullo schermo del suo computer, il suo stomaco la pensava diversamente e si lamentava. Cercava di non prestargli troppa attenzione, quando, da dietro le sue spalle, Yoosung posò il piatto sulla scrivania e si sedette vicino a lui.   
“Sicuramente il profumo è migliore dell’aspetto” disse Seven ridendo per la forma decisamente poco invitante dei pancake che Yoosung aveva cercato di camuffare con dello sciroppo d’acero.  
“Dai, smettila e mangia, non saranno belli, ma-” cercò di giustificarsi lui.  
“Ma sono fatti con amore?” lo interruppe Seven per fare una battuta, che però non ebbe il solito impatto su Yoosung, non lo fece ridere né lo infastidì, ma piuttosto gli fece diventare le guance e le orecchie rosse. Vedendolo imbarazzato, Seven distolse lo sguardo dal suo viso sentendosi arrossire a sua volta. Si chiese che cosa avesse pensato per avere quella reazione, in fondo era solo una battuta stupida. E adesso perché anche lui si sentiva in imbarazzo?  
“Beh, lo sai che io cucino sempre con amore” rispose Yoosung cercando di ignorare il loro rossore e di tener testa allo scherzo di Seven. Perse un battito quando lo vide sorridergli in quel modo, era adorabile come al solito, ma era tanto tempo che Seven non si lasciava scomporre dalla sua tenerezza, gli sembrò di essere tornato a quel periodo in cui provava qualcosa per lui, per quegli occhioni viola pieni di gioia. Ma quello non era proprio il momento per ricordare quei sentimenti, era meglio mangiare e rimettersi al lavoro il prima possibile.   
 

“In effetti non sono male, e bravo il mio Yoosungie” disse Seven dando una piccola pacca sulla testa bionda del ragazzo.

“Non sono mica un cane” protestò lui iniziando a sua volta a mangiare.  
“Hai ragione, infatti tu sei più un gatto” disse Seven mentre prendeva un altro pezzo di pancake.  
“Un gatto?” chiese Yoosung perplesso.  
“Oh, sì! Strusci il muso in cerca di coccole esattamente come un gatto” rispose senza pensarci troppo.  
“Io cosa?” chiese Yoosung quasi urlando e ormai completamente rosso in viso.  
“Ieri sera lo hai fatto” disse Seven ridendo per prenderlo in giro.  
“Oh mio dio, che imbarazzo! Io non mi ricordo niente, avevo così tanto sonno che ho dimenticato come sono… Come siamo finiti nel letto” rispose mentre si copriva il viso con le mani.  
“Non ti ricordi? Cavolo, se lo avessi saputo ti avrei potuto dire tutti i miei segreti più nascosti” scherzò Seven, anche se, sapere che Yoosung aveva dimenticato quel momento, gli aveva fatto sentire un peso sul petto, come se gli dispiacesse.  
“Ho fatto qualcos’altro?” gli chiese senza guardalo in faccia, timoroso della risposta, ma pronto ad arrossire ancora di più.  
“Niente di che, ti ho messo a letto, ci hai tirato dentro anche me e… Basta, ci siamo addormentati” Seven non riuscì a scherzarci su, né a dire chiaramente di come lo aveva stretto a sé e di cosa gli aveva detto, gli faceva davvero male pensarci. Nessuno dei due poteva guardare in faccia l’altro, i loro sguardi si evitarono e nella stanza calò il silenzio per qualche minuto. Ricominciarono a mangiare pensando di ignorare l'argomento e l'accaduto, in fondo non era successo niente, no? Entrambi continuavano a ripeterselo, ma non riuscivano a smettere di chiedersi se fosse effettivamente così.

 

La domanda che continuava a martellare la mente di Yoosung era sempre la stessa: perché l'ho fatto? A quanto pare era lui che aveva spinto Seven nel letto con lui, era lui che lo aveva stretto a sé. Non era molto lucido in quel momento, era come se fosse ubriaco per la stanchezza, forse questo lo aveva reso più spontaneo? Forse lui voleva effettivamente abbracciarlo? Improvvisamente un pensiero gli attraversò il cervello: chissà che sensazione si provava a baciare le labbra di Seven. Inconsciamente si ritrovò a fissare la sua bocca, perso a pensare come doveva essere morbida, a come gli sarebbe piaciuto scoprire il sapore di quelle labbra in quel momento. Mentre continuava ad osservarlo sovrappensiero, notò che una briciola gli era rimasta all'angolo della bocca e, senza rendersene neanche conto, si mosse in automatico verso di lui. 

 

Seven si accorse tardi del suo gesto, rimase immobile mentre Yoosung poggiava delicatamente la mano sulla sua guancia e passava leggermente il pollice vicino alla sua bocca. Non sapeva come reagire, non si aspettava niente del genere, il suo cuore batteva sempre più forte. Concentrò lo sguardo sugli occhi di Yoosung che puntavano alle sue labbra, sembrava così pensieroso, era come se si fosse perso a guardarle, come se volesse baciarlo. Sicuramente Seven lo voleva, da così tanto tempo che si non se lo ricordava neanche più. Ma stava succedendo davvero? Era tutto così veloce e improvviso, quasi irreale. 

 

Il flusso di pensieri che affolava le loro menti si interruppe quando il telefono di Seven squillò e li fece saltare per la sorpresa. Yoosung allontanò velocemente la mano dal viso di Seven e concentrò il suo sguardo sul piatto che aveva di fronte mentre le sue guance erano di colpo diventate rosse, come se solo in quel momento si fosse reso conto di quel che aveva appena fatto. Seven afferrò il telefono evitando in qualsiasi modo di guardare il ragazzo al suo fianco, mentre nella testa continuava a ripetersi che doveva smettere di fare pensieri assurdi. Sul display la scritta “Mamma di Elly” con sotto una foto di un uomo distinto in giacca e cravatta lo osservava con espressione seria.

“È Jumin” disse Seven alzandosi dalla sedia.   
Yoosung si limitò ad annuire con lo sguardo ancora rivolto verso il piatto, ma non appena l’amico si fu allontanato per rispondere alla telefonata, non potè fare a meno di voltarsi a guardarlo, per poi tornare subito a dargli le spalle e a coprirsi il viso con le mani. Sentiva una voce dentro di sè che gli urlava “Come ti è venuto in mente di fare una cosa del genere? Stupido, stupido, stupido!”. Basta, doveva smetterla. La notte prima era già stata imbarazzante, non c’era bisogno di fare altre cose strane e rendere quella convivenza momentanea più complicata di quello che non era già. Inoltre sia lui che Seven avevano da lavorare, quindi doveva concentrarsi e mettere da parte le sue stranezze. 

  
  
 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
 

Finalmente le sue ricerche avevano portato a qualcosa, probabilmente sarebbero riusciti a dimostrare l'innocenza di Zen. Yoosung decise di concedersi del meritato riposo, aprì la finestra per godere dell'aria fresca della sera che gli sfiorava dolcemente il viso. Fece un sospiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi per assaporare al meglio il momento di quiete, ma ciò che  gli tornò in mente interruppe la sua gioia colpendolo dritto allo stomaco. L'immagine di Seven di quella mattina gli passò davanti gli occhi. Mentre lavorava non aveva fatto altro che aspettare quel momento di pace, ma adesso che lo aveva ottenuto, adesso che non poteva focalizzare tutta la sua concentrazione sul lavoro, era solo con i suoi pensieri. E quei pensieri lo mettevano a disagio perché non sapeva come interpretarli. Forse era arrivato il momento di smettere di evitarli e cercare di capire che cosa davvero volevano dire. Avrebbe voluto qualcuno con cui parlarne, qualcuno come… Rika. Forse Mi-Cha? Un paio di giorni prima avevano avuto una conversazione simile. Senza troppi problemi cercò il suo numero in rubrica e la chiamò.

 

_“Pronto?”_

_“Ciao, Mi-Cha, sono Yoosung”_

_“Ciao, Yoosung! Che succede?”_

_“Ci siamo riusciti, Zen è salvo!”_

_“Davvero? Bravissimi, ragazzi, ottimo lavoro!”_

_“...”_

_“C'è qualcos'altro che mi vuoi dire?”_

_“Io… Non ne sono sicuro. Ti ricordi l'altro giorno? Quando hai detto che sai che c'è qualcuno che mi piace?”_

_“Certo”_

_“Di chi parlavi?”_

_“Oh, Yoosung, come fai a non averlo ancora capito?”_

_“Dai, smettila di prendermi in giro, se era solo uno scherzo non sto ridendo”_

_“Non era uno scherzo, sono piuttosto convinta che tu provi qualcosa per qualcuno, smettila di negarlo che lo sai anche tu di chi stiamo parlando”_

_“...io penso che tu ti sia fatta l'idea sbagliata, io e Seven siamo solo grandi amici, niente di più”_

_“Oh, beh, tu hai detto Seven! Io non ho detto niente!”_

_“...”_

_“Povero piccolo Yoosung, il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?”_

_“Mi-Cha, io non so più che pensare”_

_“Ok, ora la smetto di prenderti in giro e faccio la persona seria. Dimmi tutto._

_“Abbiamo dormito abbracciati.”_

_“Voi cosa?!”_

_“C'è stato un momento questa mattina in cui avrei voluto baciarlo”_

_“Oh. Ok, Yoosung, penso sia innegabile ormai, sei cotto di Seven”_

_“Non so davvero più cosa pensare, non ho mai provato niente del genere… per un ragazzo”_

_“E che male c'è?”_

_“No, non dico che sia un male, ma… Mi sono sempre immaginato con una ragazza, io non ho mai-”_

_“Yoosung, ascolta, l'amore non è prevedibile e, se questo sentimento ti fa stare bene, assecondalo, cosa hai da perdere?”_

_“La sua amicizia, ecco cosa”_

_“Oh, ma per favore!”_

_“Cosa?”_

_“Seven è pazzo di te”_

_“Che?!”_

_“Libero di non crederci, ma io di queste cose me ne intendo”_

_“Devo andare, Seven mi ha chiamato”_

_“Salutami il tuo ragazzo eheh”_

_“Sempre simpaticissima! Ciao”_

_“Ciao ciao”_

 

Yoosung chiuse la chiamata sentendosi più sollevato rispetto a prima. Almeno adesso era più sicuro di quello che provava, ma la paura era ancora lì dove l'aveva lasciata.

Si diresse a passi svelti verso l'altra stanza.

“Seven? Mi hai chiamato?” chiese quando lo trovò ad armeggiare con la console di fronte al televisore. 

“Yoosungie, è tempo di riposarsi!” rispose lui con un enorme sorriso sul viso mentre gli passava uno dei due controller. Lo afferrò e si sedette sul bordo del letto a fianco a lui. Adorava questi momenti con Seven, non c'era bisogno di dire niente, era loro due che si divertivano insieme, niente di più. Ripeté nella sua testa le parole di Mi-Cha: “se questo sentimento ti fa stare bene, assecondalo”. Stare con Seven lo faceva stare bene? Decisamente. Vederlo sorridere lo faceva stare bene? Era innegabile. E allora perché farsi troppe domande? Si sarebbe goduto il momento e basta. 

“Mario kart?” chiese Seven e Yoosung si limitò a rispondere con un cenno del capo piuttosto convinto.

“Cosa cosa cosa?! Perché hai scelto la Principessa Peach?” lo prese in giro Yoosung quando vide il personaggio scelto da Seven.

“Guarda che ha gran classe, lei è di sangue nobile, esattamente come la mia Elly” rispose lui facendo le sue solite smorfie piene d'amore quando parlava di quel gatto.

“Idiota” disse Yoosung ridendo.

  


“Non posso credere che tu mi abbia lanciato contro un guscio rosso durante l'ultimo giro! Questa è la cosa peggiore che tu mi abbia mai fatto!” disse Yoosung quasi urlando dopo la fine della prima corsa.

“Davvero? Peggio di quando ti ho fatto credere di avere una rara malattia che ti impedisce di bere caffè?” rispose Seven ridendo.

“Ok, forse quello era peggio” ammise il ragazzo biondo.

“Povero Yoosung, ma sei così carino, come si fa a non prenderti in giro?” ridacchiò l'altro.

“Non sono un bambino, non dirmi che sono carino” Yoosung cercò di fare l'espressione più seria che aveva.

“Ma lo sei!” rispose Seven con un sorriso radiante mentre con una mano gli dava una pacca leggera sulla testa.

“Luciel, smettila, sono un uomo, non un cagnolino” Yoosung era dannatamente serio.

“Oh, wow! Non mi chiami mai così, il piccolo Yoosung si ribella?” Seven fece appena in tempo a finire la frase che Yoosung gli afferrò il viso e lo baciò. Quel bacio durò solo un istante. Il viso di Seven era ancora fra le mani di Yoosung. Nessuno dei due aveva idea di che cosa stesse succedendo, ma non volevano smettere. Ripresero a baciarsi, ma questa volta più approfonditamente. Trasportati da quel bacio si tuffarono sul letto mente le loro labbra si continuavano a scontrare e cercare. Per Seven quel momento era bellissimo, baciare Yoosung era esattamente come aveva sempre immaginato, se non meglio. Per Yoosung era una sensazione completamente nuova, stupenda, ma terrorizzante allo stesso momento. Fu proprio quella paura che lo fece smettere all'improvviso. Si mise a sedere staccandosi da Seven che lo seguì subito dopo.

“Oddio!” urlò Yoosung coprendosi il viso con le mani.

“Beh, questo era decisamente inaspettato” Seven a fianco a lui era più sorridente che mai, sorpreso, ma decisamente felice.

“Che cosa ho fatto?! Scusami… io… scusa!” Yoosung era così sconvolto da quel che aveva appena fatto che non si rese minimamente conto della reazione entusiasta del ragazzo.

“Ehi, ehi, calmati” disse prendendogli con delicatezza la mani per fargli scoprire il viso “È tutto ok” 

“Non so che mi ha preso, scusami” cercò di giustificarsi ancora Yoosung guardandolo finalmente negli occhi. Seven sembrava così felice, quel suo sorriso riuscì a tranquillizzarlo. Per un istante sembrava tutto perfetto. Poi suonò il campanello. 

“Ma chi-” iniziò a dire Seven, ma non ci fu nemmeno il tempo di chiedersi chi potesse essere che iniziarono a bussare violentemente. 

“Ok, sembra essere urgente. Ma ne riparliamo dopo” disse arrendendosi ed alzandosi dal letto lasciando Yoosung lì seduto a guardarlo allontanarsi.

 


	3. Capitolo 3

Quando Yoosung raggiunse Seven, Zen stava già urlando.

“Luciel, non sto scherzando! Sento che succederà qualcosa!” il tono dell’attore era piuttosto agitato.

“Zen, era solo un sogno, calmati!” rispose Seven.

“Che sta succedendo?” chiese il più giovane intromettendosi nella discussione.

“Ho fatto un sogno, Mi-Cha verrà rapita, dobbiamo subito andare da lei o sarà troppo tardi!” si affrettò a spiegare Zen sconvolto.

“Di che stai parlando? Le ho parlato poco fa ed andava tutto bene…” Yoosung era confuso da tutta quell’isteria, Zen era sempre stato un tipo impulsivo, forse troppo passionale, ma quella volta era diverso, sembrava realmente preoccupato, inoltre era evidente che avesse corso per arrivare fin lì, era completamente sudato.

“Ti dico che succederà qualcosa di brutto!” urlò in risposta, poi si rivolse a Seven “Ora dammi il dannatissimo indirizzo di quell’appartamento!”

“...Non posso, lo sai che è un’informazione riserv-” iniziò a rispondere l’hacker, ma Zen lo interruppe afferrandolo per le spalle e costringendolo a guardarlo in faccia: “Non me ne importa niente dei tuoi maledetti segreti con V! Dammi quell’indirizzo e basta!”

“Ehi, datti una calmata!” Yoosung cercò di allontanare come meglio poteva Zen da Seven, la differenza di altezza e di muscoli non erano dalla sua parte, ma non poteva permettere che l’attore si lasciasse trasportare dalla rabbia proprio contro Seven “Se sei certo che Mi-Cha è in pericolo, allora andremo tutti insieme a salvarla!”. A quel punto guardò negli occhi Seven aspettando la sua risposta.

“Ragazzi, io non…” cercò un’altra volta di spiegare, ma ormai entrambi erano contro di lui, inoltre Yoosung lo stava guardando dritto negli occhi con così tanta determinazione che cedette “Va bene, prendiamo la mia macchina”. Yoosung cercò di fargli coraggio poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e sorridendogli come per dirgli che era la cosa più giusta da fare e che aveva il suo sostegno. Seven non potè che ricambiare quel sorriso.

 

Seven era sempre stato amante dei motori, gli piaceva guidare e spesso era spericolato, ma mai come quella volta. Completamente concentrato sulla guida non fece granché caso ai suoi due passeggeri, Zen era seduto a fianco a lui e fissava la strada senza dire una parola, mentre Yoosung era sul sedile posteriore impegnato a reggersi con tutte le sue forze per non venire sballottato da una parte all’altra dell’abitacolo. 

Non appena i tre scesero dall’auto, sentirono un rumore di vetri infranti provenire dal palazzo davanti al quale Seven aveva parcheggiato. Subito alzarono lo sguardo catturati da quel frastuono. Dall’espressione preoccupata di Seven, gli altri due capirono immediatamente che quello doveva essere l’appartamento di Rika e che c’era davvero qualcosa che non andava.

Corsero all’impazzata finché non raggiunsero la porta, Zen provò a suonare il campanello, poi a bussare, finché Seven non lo scanzò e inserì la password per aprire la porta. Tutti e tre si precipitarono all’interno dell’appartamento, davanti a loro trovarono Mi-Cha trattenuta da un uomo con i capelli bianchi e rosati, una maschera nera che gli copriva il viso e degli occhi color menta.

“Mi-Cha, stai bene?!” Yoosung si apprestò a chiedere senza avere idea di cosa fare.

“I-io sì, sto bene!” rispose lei con la voce spezzata dalla paura e dal braccio dell’uomo che le stringeva la gola.

“Non ho idea di chi tu sia, ma lasciala andare immediatamente!” Zen era fuori di sè per la rabbia.

“Non ho alcuna intenzione di farlo, lei verrà in paradiso con me.” rispose l’uomo con un sorriso angelico sul volto “Oh, ma guarda un po’ chi c’è, Luciel Choi in persona”

“Cosa? Mi conosci?” Seven era confuso, sapeva che si trovava di fronte all’hacker che gli aveva dato filo da torcere per giorni e giorni, ma come faceva a sapere il suo nome?

“Probabilmente ti sei dimenticato di me, mi hai lasciato indietro come ogni altra cosa della tua vita precedente” si tolse la maschera che gli copriva il volto mentre pronunciava queste parole “Non mi riconosci neanche adesso?”

“No, è impossibile…” Seven sentì una fitta allo stomaco nel rivedere il suo stesso volto di fronte a sè, era come trovarsi davanti ad uno specchio, era così tanto tempo che non provava più quella sensazione, gli era mancata così tanto, eppure adesso non era felice, non lo era affatto, perché non avrebbe mai voluto riviverla in quel modo.

“Seven, cosa sta succedendo?” Yoosung cercò di riportarlo alla realtà afferrandogli un braccio, perché l’hacker era così simile a lui? Chi diavolo era quella persona? Seven non sembrò reagire al tocco di Yoosung, il suo sguardo rimase fisso sull’hacker di fronte a lui, incapace di smettere di guardarlo.

“Perché tu…! Che ci fai qui!? Tu sei Saeran, giusto…? Come fai a sapere come si hackera? Rika mi aveva detto che tu...” Seven aveva un tono confuso, amareggiato, sembrava sull’orlo delle lacrime.

“Non ti permettere di dire quei nomi, li contamini, traditore!” urlò Saeran rivelando tutta la rabbia che aveva nascosto dietro quel sorriso angelico fino a quel momento.

“Rika non mi avrebbe mai mentito, lei…” la sua voce era sempre più sottile, come se non stesse più parlando con qualcuno, come se stesse semplicemente cercando di convincere se stesso di quel che diceva.

“Qui l’unico che mente sei tu” gli occhi dell’hacker erano spalancati e le sue sopracciglia aggrottate in maniera spaventosa.

“Io non sto mentendo!” l’urlo di Seven era disperato, non poteva credere davvero che lui lo avesse abbandonato volontariamente.

“No? Avevi promesso di proteggermi, di restare con me, di vivere insieme felici dopo essere scappati da quel posto orrendo. Ricordo tutte le bugie che mi hai detto.” questa volta la risposta di Saeran fu più pacata, come se si fosse ripetuto talmente tante volte quella frase in mente che ormai la recitava come il verso di una preghiera, credendoci ciecamente.

“Seven…?” cercò di richiamare la sua attenzione, non aveva idea di cosa stesse succedendo, ma non poteva vederlo soffrire in quel modo, semplicemente non poteva.

“Luciel, non ho idea di che stia succedendo fra te e questo tipo, ma lasciate fuori da tutto questo Mi-Cha” intervenne Zen con decisione.

“L’ho portata io qui, lei è mia” rispose Saeran stringendo più forte il collo della ragazza terrorizzata. 

“Non ti permettere di farle del male!” Zen fece un passo avanti con fare minaccioso verso l’hacker che istintivamente si allontanò e la sua mano scivolò di fronte alla ragazza che subito ne approfittò mordendola con tutte le forze che aveva. Tutto successe nel giro di qualche secondo, Zen afferrò la mano di Mi-Cha e la tirò a sè togliendola finalmente dal controllo di Saeran. 

“Merda… Ve la siete cercata, attiverò la bomba!” Saeran tirò fuori dalla cintura il detonatore mostrandolo con l’espressione di un pazzo.

“Bomba?! Mi-Cha, presto, scappa!” disse Zen trascinando fuori dall’appartamento insieme a lui la ragazza ancora sotto shock. Yoosung fece per seguirli, ma si fermò quando si rese conto che Seven non stava facendo altrettanto.

“Seven! Seven…?!” lo chiamò più volte senza nessuno risultato.

“Saeran… Io…” cercava ancora di spiegare Seven, ma Saeran lo guardava con disprezzo, non aveva la minima intenzione di ascoltarlo.

“Luciel, muoviti!” gridò Yoosung afferrandolo per un braccio e costringendolo a forza a correre con lui lontano da quel pericolo.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
 

_*Una nuova chatroom è stata aperta*_

 

**Zen**

MC, come va? Stai bene?

 

**MC**

Ciao, Zen! ~

Non ti preoccupare, con Jaehee sto benone! Abbiamo passato la sera a guardare DVD di musical, Jaehee ha una bella collezione~

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Ci tengo molto in effetti ^^

 

**Jumin Han**

Mi fa piacere che stiate bene.

Elisabeth the 3rd ha mangiato?

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Certo, Mr. Han, Mi-Cha a quanto pare va piuttosto d'accordo con Elisabeth.

 

**MC**

Grazie per le guardie del corpo, Jumin, mi sento più al sicuro adesso.

 

**Jumin Han**

Dovrebbero essere arrivate anche da Zen.

 

**Zen**

Sì, sono già qui.

Sono un po’ inquietanti…

 

**Jumin Han**

Devono essere efficienti, non simpatiche.

Servono guardie anche a casa di Yoosung?

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Non credo, lui è tornato a casa di Luciel, quindi sarà al sicuro.

Ho delle ultime pratiche da sbrigare prima di andare a dormire.

Buonanotte.

 

_*Jaehee Kang ha lasciato la chatroom*_

 

**Zen**

Jaehee è davvero instancabile ^^

È meglio che vada anche io, si sta facendo piuttosto tardi.

Buonanotte!

 

_*Zen ha lasciato la chatroom*_

 

**Jumin Han**

Mi-Cha, è il caso che vada anche tu a riposare. Deve essere stata una giornata stancante per te.

Domani mattina ho il volo di ritorno, passerò a prendere Elisabeth the 3rd appena mi sarà possibile.

 

**MC**

Va bene, Jumin. Non preoccuparti troppo per me e vai anche tu a dormire presto.

Buonanotte.

 

**Jumin Han**

Buonanotte anche a te.

 

_*MC ha lasciato la chatroom*_

_*Jumin Han ha lasciato la chatroom*_

  
  
 

“Seven?” Yoosung tentò di attirare la sua attenzione. Erano tornati ormai da qualche ora, ma non si erano ancora rivolti la parola. Dopo aver lasciato Zen davanti a casa sua e Mi-Cha a casa di Jaehee, l’unica cosa che Seven gli aveva detto era che casa sua era più sicura del suo appartamento e che sarebbe stato meglio se fosse tornato con lui. Yoosung non si era opposto minimamente, era ancora piuttosto scombussolato da quel che era appena successo, le urla dell’hacker gli rimbombavano nella testa e l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era quel viso, identico a Seven, ma così devastato dalla rabbia. 

 

“Luciel…?” provò ancora una volta a cercare una sua reazione, ma Seven indossava le cuffie e concentrava tutto il suo sguardo sullo schermo del computer. Yoosung era certo che fosse sotto shock, non aveva mai visto sul suo viso un’espressione del genere, stava chiaramente soffrendo, ma ora faceva finta che non fosse successo niente. Ma Yoosung no, non poteva ignorarlo, gli faceva male lo stomaco ogni volta che ripensava alla sua voce spezzata, ai suoi occhi supplicanti, non poteva sopportare di vederlo così e non poter fare niente, non poteva essere così inutile. Era sempre stata una persona empatica, ma quella sensazione gli era nuova. Era ancora confuso riguardo ai suoi sentimenti, probabilmente Seven gli piaceva più che come un semplice amico e il bacio di qualche ora prima ne era stato la conferma, ma in quel momento non si trattava di quel che provava lui, si trattava di quel che provava Seven e di cosa poteva fare per non farlo più soffrire a quel modo. Voleva stargli accanto e dargli tutto l’affetto che poteva, non gli importava se Seven non avrebbe ricambiato i suoi sentimenti, non gli importava di essere rifiutato, l’unica cosa che voleva era vederlo felice, non c’era bisogno che lo fosse anche lui. Basta, non poteva più aspettare di ottenere una risposta, non aveva senso continuare a chiamarlo, avrebbe continuato a far finta di non sentirlo. Così con decisione si spostò verso di lui, gli posò una mano sulla spalla costringendolo a girarsi per guardarlo in faccia e con l’altra mano gli tolse le cuffie dalle orecchie.

 

“Ma che diavolo?!” urlò Seven preso alla sprovvista.

“Smettila di ignorarmi, dobbiamo parlare.” disse Yoosung con un tono che non ammetteva repliche. Seven evitava in tutti i modi di incrociare il suo sguardo, era chiaramente irritato, ma non poteva comunque guardare Yoosung negli occhi.

“Yoosung, lasciami in pace, ho da lavorare, devo riattivare il sistema di sicurezza dell’appartamento, ci sono ancora dati sensibili lì dentro, non ho tempo da perdere con-” cominciò a dire, ma l’altro lo interruppe.

“Chi è Saeran? Perché è identico a te? Perché ha attaccato l’RFA? Che sta succedendo?” chiese determinato ad avere delle risposte.

“Ci sono cose che non posso dirti, smettila di fare domande” rispose Seven continuando a guardare da un’altra parte.

“Sei esattamente come V, non ne posso più di voi due e dei vostri segreti!” urlò Yoosung sbattendo le mani sui braccioli della sedia su cui era seduto Seven.

“Non ne puoi più di me? Allora vattene!” scattò lui voltandosi finalmente verso Yoosung per guardarlo in faccia. Non sapeva bene cosa aspettarsi, rabbia forse? Ma sicuramente non quell’espressione triste che gli rivolse mentre si allontanava da lui facendo un passo indietro.

“Vuoi che me ne vada?” chiese dopo qualche secondo di silenzio. Era ferito, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi nel posto sbagliato, forse era davvero meglio lasciarlo solo, in fondo se non voleva essere aiutato non poteva costringerlo.

“No! Aspetta, io non…” iniziò a dire Seven abbassando il tono della voce e tornando razionale “Yoosung, non è sicuro, non andartene in giro, ok? Ho da lavorare adesso, lasciami stare.”

“Pensavo che fossimo amici, io ci tengo a te, lo sai?” Yoosung sentiva la voce cedere al groppo in gola che si stava formando, ma doveva tentare ancora una volta “Dobbiamo parlare di quel che è successo! Chi è Saeran?”

“Smettila di dire quel nome! Noi non siamo amici, ok? Siamo membri della stessa fondazione, niente di più!” Seven a quel punto non si trattenne più, si alzò in piedi di scatto ed urlò quelle parole con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo.

“Ma… che diavolo stai dicendo?! Tutto il tempo passato insieme per te non ha nessun significato?!” la voce di Yoosung era sempre più strozzata, ma non poteva piangere, non in quel momento, non davanti a lui.

“No, Yoosung.” rispose Seven calmandosi e tornando a sedere alla scrivania ”Io sono un hacker, non ho relazioni, devi capirlo. Adesso lasciami lavorare.”

 

Seven gli rivolgeva le spalle. Era già tornato a prestare tutta la sua attenzione allo schermo e a battere sulla tastiera. Yoosung stringeva i pugni così forte da aver inciso le sue stesse unghie nella pelle, si morse un labbro e sentì il groppo in gola sempre più pesante. Non poteva più trattenersi, corse verso la porta d’ingresso ed uscì sbattendola alle sue spalle. L’aria fredda della notte lo avvolse, si lasciò scappare un singhiozzo, stava per cominciare a piangere, lo sentiva chiaramente. La porta si spalancò alle sue spalle e lui si voltò di scatto per lo spavento.

“Dove diavolo vai?! Ti ho detto che è pericoloso!” gli urlò Seven dall’uscio della porta.

“Ho solo bisogno di stare solo, ok? Torna a lavorare, non ti darò più fastidio.” rispose Yoosung tornando a dargli le spalle. Era distrutto, il tono della sua voce non era più forte come qualche minuto prima, ma rassegnato, sconsolato. Seven non rispose nulla, lo osservò interdetto, poi tornò dentro casa. Quando Yoosung sentì la porta chiudersi dietro di lui, finalmente si lasciò andare, pianse senza controllare i singhiozzi, talvolta più forti, talvolta più silenziosi. Si accasciò a terra poggiando la schiena contro il muro e stringendo le ginocchia contro il petto. Faceva dannatamente male, non riusciva a smettere di portarsi le mani al petto e di stringerle contro il suo sterno, come se potesse in qualche modo alleggerirlo da quella fitta, come se potesse davvero toccare il punto in cui sentiva tutto quel dolore. Anche respirare era diventato difficile, gli mancava il fiato e avrebbe voluto urlare, ma la sua voce non riusciva ad uscire, si bloccava nella gola e l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era singhiozzare.

Quel supplizio andò avanti per quella che poteva sembrare un’eternità, lentamente tornò a respirare più regolarmente, ma si sentiva stanco come se avesse corso per chilometri e chilometri. Quando finalmente i singhiozzi finirono, il peso sul petto e il groppo in gola si erano alleggeriti, ma non erano ancora andati via del tutto. Si disse che sarebbe rimasto ancora qualche minuto fuori sperando che, una volta rientrato, non fosse così evidente quanto avesse pianto. Ancora seduto per terra, fissava un punto indefinito di fronte a lui, quando vide in lontananza una figura vestita di nero che si avvicinava a lui. Il suo primo pensiero fu l’hacker, subito si mise in piedi, sulla difensiva, ma quando l’uomo fu abbastanza vicino perché potesse riconoscerlo si calmò.

“V? Che cosa ci fai qui?”

 


	4. Capitolo 4

Era ormai mezzora che V e Seven stavano parlando. Yoosung era rimasto in disparte, gli avevano chiesto di lasciarli soli. Lui aveva annuito senza dire niente, non ne poteva più di tutti i segreti che avevano quei due, ma era troppo stanco per ribellarsi, sentiva ancora gli occhi gonfi per il pianto e per quella sera aveva già discusso abbastanza per i suoi gusti. Era difficile per lui gestire i conflitti, tendeva ad evitarli perché litigare era qualcosa che non gli apparteneva. Con Seven poi non gli era mai successo, sentirlo alzare la voce, dirgli quelle cose, quel litigio lo aveva devastato, soprattutto perché si era da poco reso conto di quanto tenesse a lui e di quanta distanza ci fosse fra di loro in realtà. Seven aveva costruito un muro fatto di scherzi, battute e stupidaggini dietro cui nascondeva chissà cosa. Per quanto Yoosung gli fosse vicino, si rendeva conto di essere ancora lontano dal conoscerlo davvero. Ma quella era l'unica cosa che voleva in quel momento, sapere che cosa ci fosse che non andava e fare di tutto per farlo stare meglio. Forse sarebbe stato meglio per lui odiarlo dopo quella litigata, dopo che gli aveva detto che non erano nemmeno amici, eppure in qualche modo Yoosung non poteva smettere di preoccuparsi per lui. E in quel momento Seven era dentro casa a parlare con V che, non aveva idea del perché, indossava una lunga tunica nera. Qualsiasi cosa stessero nascondendo, era davvero grande. Era ormai sera inoltrata e Yoosung aveva la testa affollata di così tanti pensieri che sentiva il bisogno di qualcosa che lo facesse smettere di pensare, almeno per qualche ora. Subito gli venne in mente Zen, compose il numero senza pensarci due volte.

_"Pronto? Yoosung, lo sai che ore sono?"_

_"Sì, ma so anche che tu non vai mai a dormire prima dell'una"_

_"Questo è vero, ma che succede? Perché mi stai chiamando a quest'ora?"_

_"Puoi passarmi a prendere? Ho bisogno di un amico con cui bere."_

_"Ma che diavolo? Stai bene?"_

_"No."_

_"...Ok, arrivo fra un quarto d'ora."_

_"Grazie, Zen."_

Chiuse la chiamata e si passò una mano sugli occhi sospirando. Doveva avvertire Seven che se ne stava andando? Probabilmente non gli importava, aveva altro a cui pensare. Dopo poco più di un quarto d'ora Zen era lì, Yoosung salì sulla moto con lui senza dire niente e si lasciò la casa di Seven alle spalle costringendosi a non guardarla, non sapeva bene il perché, forse temeva aveva paura di vedere Seven apparire di fronte alla porta, forse gli faceva ancora più paura il fatto che lui desiderava che Seven si affacciasse, anche solo per vederlo per un millesimo di secondo. Ma Yoosung non si voltò. La moto partì rombando e lui si concentrò unicamente sulla strada, sgombrando la mente da qualsiasi altra cosa.

"Allora? Ne vuoi parlare o...?" chiese Zen mentre osservava Yoosung buttare giù un'altra sorsata di birra.

"Sono gay." rispose lui di getto lasciando l'attore a bocca aperta. Quando vide la sua reazione scoppiò a ridere. Bene, era solo la seconda bottiglia ed era già brillo. "No, in realtà non lo so neanche io, forse sono bi." aggiunse tornando a bere un altro sorso.

"Ehi, non c'è niente di male, non devi mica ubriacarti per questo" rispose Zen appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla per dargli un po' di conforto.

"No, no. Non è per quello che bevo, quello è okay, lo so." parlava biascicando le parole, ma questo non gli impediva di continuare ad attaccarsi alla bottiglia alla fine di ogni frase.

"Allora spiegami che problema c'è" disse Zen mentre provava ad allontanargli dalle mani la birra.

"Il problema è Seven" risponde Yoosung accasciandosi sul tavolo e coprendosi la testa con le braccia.

"Seven? Che c'entra ades- Oh..." nel momento in cui Zen capì, fu lui ad attaccarsi alla bottiglia. Yoosung aveva ancora il viso nascosto, per l'imbarazzo e un po' anche perché gli girava la testa.

"Hai presente quando sei arrivato oggi?" gli chiese voltandosi verso di lui.

"Ehm, sì. Quando sono venuto a chiedere l'indirizzo dell'appartamento" rispose Zen senza capire il punto.

"Ecco, quando sei arrivato io l'avevo appena baciato" ammise Yoosung con le guance arrossate dall'alcol e dalla confessione che gli aveva appena fatto.

"Ah" era evidente che Zen non aveva idea di come prendere la notizia "Scusa per l'interruzione" cercò di scherzaci su.

"Non c'era niente da interrompere, non gliene importa niente di me" sospirò Yoosung.

"Che dici? A Seven importa di te, a Seven importa di tutti, si ammazza di lavoro per aiutare per qualsiasi-" cercò di rispondere Zen.

"E allora perché ha detto che non siamo nemmeno amici?!" lo interruppe Yoosung alzandosi di scatto dal tavolo.

"Lui cosa?" Zen non sapeva come reagire, conosceva Seven abbastanza bene da sapere che non avrebbe mai detto qualcosa di così insensibile.

"Abbiamo litigato, gli ho chiesto di Saeran e lui mi ha urlato in faccia di lasciarlo in pace perché non siamo amici, siamo solo membri della stessa fondazione!" Yoosung sentiva di nuovo la voce farsi più fioca, la gola stringersi.

"Ma questo non è vero, lui ti adora-" cercava di tranquillizzarlo Zen.

"No. Non è vero, non gliene frega niente di me" di nuovo le lacrime gli stavano inumidendo gli occhi, ma non ne poteva di più di piangere, non voleva.

"Non gliene frega niente di te?" chiese Zen mentre prendeva il telefono.

"Già. Ho una cotta per lui e non so nemmeno il suo vero nome, per quanto io possa cercare di avvicinarlo, lui si allontana sempre di più e io... io..." stava per cominciare a singhiozzare, lo sentiva chiaramente.

"Yoosung, a lui importa di te" disse Zen con decisione guardando lo schermo del telefono.

"E tu che ne sai?" chiese passandosi una mano sugli occhi per asciugarli.

"Sta venendo a prenderti" rispose mettendogli il cellulare di fronte agli occhi.

"Che?" Yoosung saltò sulla sedia afferrando il telefono per leggere la chatroom.

_ *Una nuova chatroom è stata aperta* _

**707**

Yoosung, dove diavolo sei?!

Yoosung?!?!?!

Maledizione.

Yoosung!!!!

Non è per niente divertente!!!!

_ *Zen è entrato nella chatroom* _

**Zen**

Yoosung è da me.

Pensavo ti avesse avvertito, mi ha chiamato chiedendo di passare a prenderlo.

**707**

Arrivo.

_ *707 ha abbandonato la chatroom* _

**Zen**

Aspetta!

...è già andato.

Ma Yoosung ha bevuto, non so se è il caso di...

Uff, cerco di rimetterlo in sesto.

_ *Zen ha abbandonato la chatroom* _

"Vatti a lavare la faccia che il tuo fidanzato sta arrivando" gli disse Zen per prenderlo in giro dopo che Yoosung gli aveva restituito il telefono.

"Sì, magari..." Il ragazzo con un sospiro di rassegnazione e corse in bagno a darsi una sistemata. Sentiva ancora la testa che girava e la vista annebbiata, ma era abbastanza sobrio da capire che era un disastro e che non voleva farsi vedere con gli occhi così gonfi di pianto da Seven.

_____________________________________

Quando Yoosung tornò nella cucina, si trovò davanti Seven che parlava con Zen.

"Perché lo hai lasciato bere?" Seven sembrava piuttosto spazientito.

"Erano solo un paio di birre, non mi aspettavo bastassero a farlo ubriacare! Ma tranquillo, non sta così male, penso si sia già ripreso abbastanza." gli rispose Zen giustificandosi come meglio poteva.

"Non penso abbia mangiato niente stasera..." disse Seven voltandosi a guardare le bottiglie vuote pensieroso. Il suo sguardo subito si rivolse verso Yoosung che era appena entrato nella stanza.

"Perché non mi hai detto niente? Ti avevo detto di non andare in giro, è pericoloso." gli disse mentre si avvicinava velocemente a lui, era visibilmente arrabbiato.

"Ero con Zen, non c'era nessun pericolo, ci sono le guardie di Jumin proprio qua fuori." rispose Yoosung facendo un passo indietro.

"E allora? Dovevi comunque dirmelo!" Seven diminuì la distanza facendo un altro passo avanti, sempre più deciso.

"Perché? Che te ne importa? Non siamo amici." rispose Yoosung incrociando le braccia e guardandolo con aria di sfida.

"Smettila di fare il bambino." disse Seven, sembrava quasi deluso.

"Non faccio il bambino. Semplicemente non te ne frega niente di me, quindi non c'era bisogno di dirti dove vado e cosa faccio." Yoosung tentò di essere il più tagliente possibile, non aveva intenzione di perdonarlo così facilmente.

"Non è vero..." rispose Seven abbassando lo sguardo.

"Cosa non è vero?" Yoosung mantenne gli occhi fissi sul suo viso, senza spostarli nemmeno di un centimetro.

"Lo sai. Non farmelo dire." Seven sembrava infastidito, imbarazzato.

"Ok, ragazzi, forse io dovrei-" Zen cercò di tirarsi fuori da quella discussione che ormai aveva capito che non lo riguardava più. Ma Yoosung lo interruppe ignorando completamente quello che stava dicendo: "No, non lo so, Luciel. Non so nemmeno il tuo vero nome! Cosa dovrei sapere?"

"Che m'importa di te, ecco cosa! Ero preoccupato, ok?" urlò Seven tornando a guardarlo in faccia, era rosso in volto, forse per l'imbarazzo, forse per la concitazione.

"Bene. Io penso che andrò di là per un po', vi lascio la vostra privacy. Fate come se foste a casa vostra." Zen decise che era arrivato il momento di andarsene e lasciare quei due da soli a discutere come la coppietta di fidanzatini che sembravano in quel momento.

"Scusa, Zen, ora ce ne andiamo" finalmente Seven tornò a dare attenzione al padrone di casa.

"Ce ne andiamo?" gli chiese Yoosung perplesso.

"Sì, che c'è? Non vuoi venire? Vuoi restare qua?" Seven sembrava ancora più imbarazzato di prima, parlava velocemente, come se facesse fatica a dire quelle parole e non vedesse l'ora di liberarsene facendole uscire dalla sua bocca.

"Non è un problema, puoi rimanere per stanotte, Yoosung" propose Zen cercando di riportare la calma.

"Io... non lo so." Yoosung guardò prima Zen, poi Seven, senza sapere cosa rispondere.

"Fai come vuoi. Se vuoi venire, ti aspetto in macchina." sospirò Seven voltandogli le spalle in direzione dell'uscita. Ma Yoosung lo bloccò afferrandogli un braccio: "Seven, aspetta. Perché sei venuto fin qui?"

"Per te, mi sembra ovvio." disse guardandolo fisso negli occhi, convinto della propria risposta. Yoosung rimase interdetto per un istante, la mano ancora stretta al suo polso allentò la presa. Per un attimo pensò che fosse meglio lasciarlo andare, ma il suo corpo decise per lui prima che il suo cervello, ancora un poco annebbiato dall'alcol, potesse farlo tornare completamente razionale. Non appena lasciò il braccio di Seven, si lasciò cadere sul suo petto, incrociò le braccio dietro la sua schiena aggrappandosi con le dita alla sua maglietta e posando la testa contro la sua spalla. Seven, sorpreso per quell'abbraccio improvviso, impiegò qualche secondo per stringerlo a sua volta.

Seven guardò Zen da dietro i capelli di Yoosung che aveva ancora la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla, era completamente rosso in volto, i due si capirono con quello sguardo e non ci fu altro da aggiungere. Si scambiarono la buonanotte, poi Seven aiutó Yoosung a camminare fino alla macchina perché continuava ad inciampare ad ogni passo che faceva. Non appena si sedette nell'auto, il ragazzo posò la testa bionda sul sedile e chiuse gli occhi.

"Yoosung?" provò a chiamarlo Seven che nel frattempo si era sistemato davanti al volante, ma lui non rispose.

"Ehi, devi mettere la cintura. Yoosung...? Non posso credere che ti sia già addormentato." sbuffò mentre si allungava per legare la cintura del suo passeggero. Dovette alzarsi per riuscirete ad afferrare la cintura, ma quando si ritrovò con il viso vicino a quello di Yoosung, quello aprì gli occhi e gli sorrise, posò le mani sul suo volto facendolo bloccare in quella posizione decisamente scomoda.

"Ma che ti prende? Non dirmi che l'alcol ti è arrivato alla testa solo ade-" non fece in tempo a finire quella frase che le sue labbra furono fermate da un bacio veloce e leggero. Yoosung lo guardava con il sorriso innocente e spensierato di chi ha bevuto un bicchiere di troppo. Seven divenne ancora più rosso in volto, si allontanò da lui e finendo di allacciargli la cintura.

"Potrei benissimo lasciarti qui da Zen, lo sai, vero?" disse mentre metteva in moto la macchina.

"Non lo farai" rispose Yoosung ridacchiando, poi tornò a chiudere gli occhi posando la testa sul sedile. Seven lo guardò sospirando ed iniziò a guidare in direzione di casa.

Sapeva che doveva mettere in chiaro le cose, sapeva cosa era meglio per lui. La sua vita era complicata, il suo lavoro era pericoloso e il suo passato era orribile, la cosa migliore per Yoosung era restarne fuori. Questo Seven lo sapeva benissimo, eppure era debole. Non riusciva a lasciarlo andare via, non completamente. Lo aveva cercato di allontanare qualche ora prima e ora eccolo lì, era corso a riprenderselo pentendosi di ogni parola che gli aveva urlato. Chissà quanto male gli aveva fatto. Non meritava il suo amore, lui era così innocente e puro, sempre dolce e affettuoso. Non sapeva neanche se Yoosung lo amasse. Certo, lo aveva baciato, ma davvero provava qualcosa per lui? Prima che arrivasse Zen gli si era praticamente lanciato addosso, ma perché? Perché aveva scelto lui? E perché lo aveva scelto adesso? Con tutti i problemi che si stavano presentando in quel momento, non poteva pensare anche a quello. La sua priorità doveva essere Saeran. La conversazione avuta con V poco prima lo aveva sconvolto. Non gli aveva ancora rivelato tutti i particolari, ma sapeva che si trattava di qualcosa legato alla religione, Saeran probabilmente era stato "reclutato" e V proprio in quel momento era riuscito a intrufolarsi in quella setta, il "Mint eye", per cercare di salvarlo, ma aveva bisogno di più tempo e dell'aiuto del suo fidato hacker, il quale però in quel momento stava facendo da babysitter a uno Yoosung ubriaco e fin troppo amorevole nei suoi confronti. Lo guardó di nuovo per un secondo, dormiva ancora beatamente sul sedile del passeggero. Fece un lungo sospiro e tornò a guardare la strada. Perché doveva essere tutto così complicato?

____________________________________________________________________________

Quando Yoosung si svegliò nel mezzo della notte per un attimo non capì dove si trovasse. Era avvolto nelle coperte sul letto che poi si rese conto essere quello di Seven. Si alzò di scatto e subito se ne pentì perché la testa gli girava terribilmente. Cercò invano di placare la confusione che aveva in testa chiudendo gli occhi e reggendosi la fronte con le mani.

Sete. Aveva troppa sete per pensare.

Si diresse verso il bagno sbandando e colpendo il muro con la spalla. Fantastico, camminava ancora male.

Dopo un bicchiere d'acqua ne bevve un altro. Aveva ancora la bocca impastata dal sapore della birra, così si lavò i denti e quella sensazione di freschezza riuscì a svegliarlo definitivamente. Quando incrociò il suo stesso sguardo nello specchio l'unico pensiero che gli attraversò la testa fu "Che faccia di schifo". Si diede una sciacquata veloce al viso, la situazione era di poco migliorata. La porta si aprì di colpo mentre Yoosung era ancora chino sul lavandino con il viso e parte dei capelli gocciolanti.

"Ah. Scusa, credevo stessi dormendo, non pensavo fossi in bagno" disse Seven apprestandosi a chiudere la porta. Ma Yoosung istintivamente afferrò la maniglia. Non sapeva nemmeno lui perché lo aveva fatto, cosa aveva intenzione di dirgli. Seven era confuso quanto lui, lo guardava senza avere idea di cosa aspettarsi ormai.

"Grazie" si decise a dire Yoosung dopo quella pausa che era sembrata infinita "So essere fastidioso quando bevo, scusa." Ricordava abbastanza bene quel che era successo, quel tanto da rendersi conto che era il caso di scusarsi

"Non più del solito" rispose Seven prendendolo in giro. Quel suo atteggiamento scherzoso riuscì a rassicurarlo tanto da farlo sorridere.

"Che ore sono?" chiese Yoosung mentre si asciugava il viso.

"5:13" gli rispose Seven guardando l'orologio.

"Che? E tu stai ancora lavorando?" domandò lasciando l'asciugamano e concentrandosi su Seven.

"Già, che ci vuoi fare? La dura vita dell'hacker" rispose facendo spallucce. Yoosung rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo ad osservare il suo viso stanco, gli occhi rossi e le occhiaie scure coperte dalla montatura degli occhiali. Quell'idiota si sarebbe di nuovo messo a lavorare fino allo sfinimento se non lo avesse costretto a dormire. Fece un sospiro di rassegnazione, lo prese per mano e lo trascinò con sè ignorando le sue proteste.

"Yoosung, ma che...?" chiese Seven perplesso mentre le sue guance iniziavano ad assumere un colore più tendente al rosso.

Ma il ragazzo biondo camminava spedito e stringeva forte la sua mano, così si lasciò guidare da lui confuso e maledettamente felice. Yoosung non rispose a quella domanda, agì senza dire nulla. Lo portò davanti al letto e lì lo fece sedere, si voltò a prendere la stessa coperta in cui era avvolto lui poco prima e con un gesto veloce ed ampio gliela sistemò sulle spalle, stringendogliela sul petto e lasciando Seven completamente senza parole. Se quello era un sogno, non si voleva svegliare. Rimase a guardare Yoosung che con espressione decise aveva ancora le mani strette alla coperta con cui lo aveva avvolto. Sospirò e gli sorrise.

"Va bene, va bene, ho capito. Devo dormire" disse Seven con rassegnazione mentre si stendeva sul letto "Ma dovresti anche tu". Yoosung annuì prendendo un cuscino.

"Vado sul divano, buonanotte" rispose voltandogli le spalle per dirigersi fuori dalla stanza.

"Che? No, sul divano starai scomodo!" Seven scattò a sedere.

"Non è un problema, prendi pure tu il letto, hai più bisogno di me di riposarti" rispose girandosi appena per guardarlo.

"Il letto è abbastanza grande per entrambi" disse Seven pentendosi immediatamente dopo aver detto quelle parole. Perché si stava facendo questo? Doveva dimenticarsi di Yoosung e invece lo stava invitando a dormire con lui! Che idiota, che idiota, che idiota.

"Vuoi... Che dorma con te?" domandò Yoosung mostrando delle guance arrossate.

"Io... Insomma, se non vuoi è okay, ma a me non dà fastidio" Seven si sentiva così in imbarazzo che faceva davvero fatica a guardarlo in faccia, ma mantenne lo sguardo fisso su di lui.

"Oh, allora va bene, credo sia okay" rispose l'altro avvicinandosi al letto. Seven gli fece velocemente spazio a fianco a lui e tornò a stendersi. Rimasero qualche minuto in silenzio, con mille pensieri che gli ronzavano in testa, ma senza nulla di concreto da dire. Entrambi stavano combattendo con tutte le loro forze per non sentirsi così bisognosi di dire tutto quello che pensavano, ma era una battaglia che non potevano vincere.

Yoosung fu il primo a spezzare quel silenzio, come se gli avessero appena dato la scossa, si alzò velocemente dal letto: "Scusa, non ce la faccio. Non posso." disse passandosi le dita prima sul viso e poi intrecciandole nei capelli. Seven non aveva idea di come reagire, si mise a sedere guardandolo confuso e imbarazzato, il cuore nel petto batteva sempre più veloce. Forse non avrebbe dovuto chiedergli di dormire lì, forse non sarebbe dovuto andare a prenderlo da Zen. Si stava pentendo di qualsiasi scelta fatta nella sua vita perché lo aveva portato a quel momento terribile. Yoosung incrociò il suo sguardo e divenne ancora più rosso in volto. Seven lo vide fare un enorme sospiro, come se con tutta quell'aria nei polmoni potesse trovare la forza di parlare. Le sue mani scesero lentamente dal suo viso fino ai suoi fianchi, dove si fermarono con decisione.

"Credo di starmi innamorando di te" disse stringendo i pugni che tremavano leggermente. Seven sentì il cuore mancare un battito, poi ricominciare ancora più velocemente a danzare nel suo petto. Ringraziò qualsiasi scelta fatta nella sua vita perché lo aveva portato a quel momento stupendo. Rimase in silenzio a guardare Yoosung come se fosse la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto, ma probabilmente lui non capì che cosa stava davvero pensando.

"Scusa, non so perché te lo sto dicendo adesso. Io... Scusa, non-" iniziò a farfugliare chiaramente terrorizzato dalla sua reazione, Seven continuava a non dire niente e lui stava impazzendo, non riusciva più a guardarlo, era convinto di aver appena rovinato ogni cosa. Stava per chiedergli ancora scusa, quando si rese conto che gli si era pericolosamente avvicinato mettendosi sulle ginocchia lungo il bordo del letto. Non fece in tempo a capire cosa stesse succedendo che sentì le mani di Seven afferrargli la maglietta e tirarlo a sè.

Lo baciò.

Seven lo stava baciando.


	5. Capitolo 5

Dopo la sorpresa iniziale, Yoosung si avvicinò il più possibile a Seven abbassandosi verso di lui, che era ancora in ginocchio sul bordo del letto. Le sue mani scivolarono lentamente dalla mascella di Seven fin dietro alla sua nuca, dove le sue dita si intrecciarono fra i capelli rosso fuoco facendo provare un brivido al ragazzo. Mentre il bacio diventava sempre più intenso, Seven si spostò automaticamente indietro facendo spazio a Yoosung che salì sul letto insieme a lui. Trovandosi finalmente alla stessa altezza, le mani di Seven passarono dal petto di Yoosung fino ai suoi fianchi, per poi fermarsi dietro la sua schiena, facendo pressione per sentire il suo corpo ancora più vicino. 

Era così bello, così dannatamente bello, sentire le loro labbra scontrarsi e cercarsi, le sue dita, proprio quelle di Yoosung, proprio quelle del ragazzo che aveva sempre desiderato, accarezzargli ed arruffargli i capelli, e infine i loro corpi che premevano l’uno contro l’altro. Seven non riusciva a pensare a nient’altro se non quello che stava succedendo in quell’esatto istante. Sarebbe andato avanti così all'infinito se solo avesse potuto stare per sempre in quel momento così perfetto. Ma ne voleva ancora, non poteva fare a meno di cercare ancora qualcosa in più. Dischiuse le labbra e Yoosung fece lo stesso spontaneamente, senza esitazione le loro lingue si trovarono e iniziarono a danzare. Con un gesto veloce e deciso, Seven fece stendere Yoosung sulla schiena, ma le sue mani erano ancora incrociate dietro il suo collo, quindi anche lui fu trascinato in basso, perse l’equilibrio trovandosi sopra al ragazzo biondo che, per la sorpresa per il cambio repentino di posizione, aveva interrotto il bacio e ora lo stava osservando con un’espressione imbarazzata, confusa, ma decisamente felice. 

 

Per qualche secondo Seven si fermò a guardarlo riprendendo un po’ di fiato. Si morse le labbra concentrandosi su ogni piccolo particolare del suo viso, dalla sue guance arrossate, alla bocca appena semi aperta, fino agli occhi, enormi e viola, che sembravano implorarlo di tornare a baciarlo, come se non potesse aspettare un secondo di più.

E infatti subito le dita di Yoosung tornarono ad incrociarsi dietro il suo collo per attirarlo di nuovo verso le sue labbra, ma ormai era troppo tardi, quella piccola pausa aveva riportato nella mente di Seven tutti i pensieri che per quel brevissimo momento di gioia erano spariti. Di scatto si alzò lasciando Yoosung sorpreso e deluso per averlo interrotto.

“Scusa, non dovevo” disse Seven allontanandosi in fretta da lui e distogliendo lo sguardo dal ragazzo ancora steso sul letto.

“Perché ti stai scusando per avermi baciato?” domandò Yoosung cercando i suoi occhi che continuavano a sfuggirgli.

“Perché non… Io… Non è giusto” Seven copriva il viso rosso con le mani come meglio poteva.

“Ti ho appena detto che provo qualcosa per te, perché dovrebbe essere sbagliato baciarmi?” Yoosung non aveva idea di cosa ci fosse di male, Seven gli piaceva e baciarlo era esattamente quello che voleva, ma forse non era lo stesso per lui? Iniziava a temere che il problema fosse proprio lui, probabilmente non era interessato a lui in quel senso. Era chiaro dalla sua reazione che per lui era stato un errore quel bacio. “Tu… Non ti è piaciuto?” gli chiese terrorizzato dalla risposta. Seven si voltò verso di lui a guardarlo stupito per quella domanda, come poteva non essergli piaciuto? 

“Non è questo il punto” rispose tornando a distogliere lo sguardo. 

“E allora che c'è che non va?” Yoosung gli posò una mano sulla spalla cercando di confortarlo. Quel tocco così delicato e gentile fu come una pugnalata per Seven, non meritava niente del genere.

“Tutto. Tutto questo non va.” disse indicando prima se stesso e poi Yoosung “Non ci può essere niente fra noi” aggiunse voltandogli le spalle per non far vedere come i suoi occhi si stessero inumidendo, doveva essere fermo e deciso, non c’era tempo per stupidi sentimentalismi, doveva troncare quella relazione sul nascere.

“Spiegami almeno il perché!” Yoosung afferrò il suo polso, ma Seven si liberò immediatamente della sua presa con uno scatto violento.

“Lo sai il perché, te l’ho già detto!” rispose con freddezza “Faccio un lavoro che mi impedisce di avere relazioni, noi due non siamo neanche amici”. Gli faceva così male pronunciare quelle parole che uscivano così false dalla sua bocca.

“Dimmelo guardandomi in faccia se ci credi davvero” Yoosung si piazzò velocemente di fronte a lui, impedendogli di nascondere il viso ancora una volta. Voleva dimostrarsi forte e determinato, ma l’espressione di Seven lo bloccò. Si aspettava un viso impassibile, freddo come la sua voce in quel momento, ma davanti a lui trovò una faccia che non aveva mai visto fare a Seven, le sue sopracciglia erano contorte e i suoi occhi brillavano per le lacrime umide che si erano formate lungo le palpebre. Subito lo vide coprirsi gli occhi con una mano, ma ormai era tardi, Yoosung l’aveva visto, stava chiaramente piangendo. In quel momento per lui fu chiaro che cosa dovesse fare: lo strinse. Lo abbracciò facendo aderire completamente i loro corpi, voleva essere il suo sostegno, voleva far qualsiasi cosa perché non dovesse mai più vederlo con quell’espressione sul volto.

“Luciel, sono qui, sarò sempre qui. È inutile che fai finta di non avere bisogno di nessuno, lasciati aiutare” gli sussurrò Yoosung continuando a stringerlo.

Seven crollò, non aveva più le forze di combattere, non da solo. Si lasciò andare e a sua volta strinse Yoosung più forte che poteva, aggrappandosi a lui come fosse il salvagente che lo stava riportando a galla dopo aver rischiato di affogare.

“...Saeyoung” disse Seven con esitazione dopo qualche secondo.

“Cosa?” Yoosung allentò di poco l’abbraccio per prestargli attenzione.

“Il mio vero nome è Saeyoung, chiamami così, niente più Luciel” rispose guardandolo negli occhi e accennando un sorriso.

  


_*Una nuova chatroom è stata aperta*_

 

**Jumin Han**

Assistente Kang, fra un’ora sarò da te per riprendere Elisabeth the 3rd.

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Certo, signor Han.

 

**MC**

Beh, buongiorno anche a voi lol

 

**Jumin Han**

Buongiorno.

 

**MC**

Com’è andato il volo?

 

**Jumin Han**

Molto bene, ti ringrazio.

 

_*Zen è entrato nella chatroom*_

 

**Zen**

Buongiorno, Jaehee!

Buongiorno, MC!

 

**Jumin Han**

Buongiorno, Zen.

 

**Zen**

Ah, ci sei anche tu. Ciao.

Vedo che hai in testa solo quella palla di pelo come al solito -_-

 

**Jumin Han**

Non chiamarla così, il suo nome è Elisabeth the 3rd.

 

**Zen**

Come ti pare.

 

**Jumin Han**

E’ meglio che vada adesso, ho delle ultime cose da sbrigare in ufficio.

Se volete scusarmi.

 

_*Jumin Han è uscito dalla chatroom*_

 

**Zen**

In ogni caso ero venuto qui per sapere di Yoosung e Seven, ma a quanto pare nessuno dei due è online.

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Che intendi? E’ successo qualcosa?

 

**Zen**

No no

...Non lo so in realtà, ieri sera Yoosung è venuto qui da me e abbiamo bevuto insieme, poi è tornato a casa di Seven, volevo sapere se è tutto ok.

 

**MC**

lololololol

Yoosung si è ubriacato?

 

**Zen**

Naaaaah!

Ok, un po’, ma lui non regge bene l’alcol.

 

**MC**

Diavolo, avrei voluto esserci.

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Sono sicura che sia tutto ok.

Ora scusatemi, ma devo andare, devo sistemare le cose di Elisabeth prima che arrivi il signor Han.

 

**Zen**

Ciao, Jaehee!

 

**MC**

Aspetta, vengo a darti una mano!

Ci sentiamo, Zen!

Non preoccuparti troppo, scommetto che Yoosung sta benone ;)))

 

**Zen**

Eheh

Mi sa che Mi-Cha non ha tutti i torti ;)))

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Come mai quell’occhiolino? Non capisco.

Ti saluto, Zen, a dopo

 

**Zen**

Ciao, ragazze, a dopo!

 

_*Zen ha abbandonato la chatroom*_

_*MC ha abbandonato la chatroom*_

_*Jaehee Kang ha abbandonato la chatroom*_

  
  
 

________________________________________________________

  


Seven dormiva beatamente come non faceva da così tanto tempo che non se ne ricordava nemmeno più, Yoosung lo teneva ancora stretto fra le sue braccia, accarezzandogli delicatamente i capelli. Il respiro rilassato di Seven accompagnava i pensieri del ragazzo biondo che non riusciva a smettere di rimuginare su quel che gli aveva appena raccontato. Finalmente conosceva il passato di Seven. Avevano trascorso le ultime due ore a parlare di suo fratello gemello Saeran, della madre violenta e del padre primo ministro che voleva sbarazzarsi dei suoi figli illegittimi, di come V e Rika li avevano aiutati facendo entrare lui nell'agenzia in cui lavorava e proteggendo Saeran da quella casa di abusi in cui erano cresciuti. Seven aveva raccontato fra le lacrime di non avere idea di come Saeran fosse finito ad attaccare l’RFA e del perché lo stesse facendo, era convinto che fosse felice, che fosse al sicuro. Dopo ore di singhiozzi e parole, era crollato addormentato mentre Yoosung lo abbracciava e lo ascoltava. Era incredibile pensare a quanto avesse dovuto soffrire e a come si dovesse sentire in quel momento, quando il suo stesso fratello lo credeva un bugiardo che lo aveva abbandonato mentre lui aveva dato la sua libertà mettendosi a lavorare come hacker per regalargli una vita migliore. 

Yoosung strinse più forte a sé Seven che sospirò nel sonno. Decise in quel momento che non lo avrebbe mai più lasciato andare. Chiuse gli occhi, posò un bacio leggero fra i capelli di Seven e si addormentò con il profumo dei suoi capelli ancora nelle narici.

 

Quando Seven si svegliò qualche ora più tardi si sentiva ancora più stanco di prima, gli occhi arrossati e appesantiti, ma in qualche modo si sentiva meglio, stare così abbracciato a Yoosung e sentire il suo respiro contro la pelle lo tranquillizzava. Non si era pentito di avergli raccontato del suo passato, ma era ancora così dannatamente confuso su quanto era successo. Probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto baciarlo, era egoista da parte sua volerlo così tanto al suo fianco nonostante sapesse perfettamente quanto fosse pericolosa la sua vita. Non avrebbe dovuto coinvolgerlo più di così. Iniziava a sentirsi in colpa per quel bacio, per non volersi staccare da lui, per non riuscire ad allontanarlo. 

Squillò il telefono. Seven si mosse il più velocemente possibile per afferrare il cellulare sul comodino, ma con delicatezza per non svegliare Yoosung. Si liberò dalle sue braccia ed uscì silenziosamente dalla stanza per poter rispondere. Ancora frastornato dal sonno, aprì la chiamata senza neanche guardare chi fosse.

 

_“Pronto?”_

_“Seven! Sono ore che non sei online!”_

_“...Mi-Cha? Ho lavorato tutta notte e… Aspetta, che ore sono?”_

_“Mezzogiorno, dormiglione”_

_“Dai, per una volta che dormo non farmi sentire in colpa!”_

_“Ma no, lo sai che scherzo, anzi, era ora che iniziassi a riposarti un po’. Tu esageri sempre con il lavoro. Vedo che il tuo angelo custode sta pensando alla tua salute.”_

_“Il mio che?”_

_“Hai presente quel bell’uomo con il visino da angelo che ti insegue per tutta casa?”_

_“...Vanderwood?”_

_“Chi?! No, scemo, Yoosung!”_

_“Oh, giusto. Beh, diciamo che non è esattamente un angioletto quando alza il gomito.”_

_“Proprio di questo ti volevo parlare. Un uccellino mi ha raccontato quel che è successo ieri sera”_

_“Questo uccellino si chiama forse Zen?”_

_“Non ci contare, non dirò il nome della mia fonte, agente 707”_

_“Dannazione, sei furba.”_

_“Beh, ho i miei alti e i miei bassi. Decidere di entrare in un appartamento su richiesta di uno sconosciuto non è stato uno dei momenti più brillanti della mia carriera, ma nessuno è perfetto. A tal proposito. Chi è Saeran?”_

_“Io… Non mi va di parlarne”_

_“Oh, scusa. Va bene, non ti sentire costretto a parlarne con me, ma ti posso chiedere una cosa?”_

_“Mh-mh”_

_“A Yoosung lo hai raccontato?”_

_“...”_

_“...”_

_“...”_

_“É caduta la linea o sei ancora lì?”_

_“É caduta la mia capacità di rispondere a semplici domande, nulla di grave”_

_“O mio dio, voi due siete talmente fatti l’uno per l’altro che fa male assistere a tutto questo drama. Mettigli un anello al dito e falla finita!”_

_“Che ti ha raccontato Zen?”_

_“Niente che non fosse già evidente. Sai, sono una grande detective, ho analizzato tutti i più piccoli dettagli, niente è sfuggito alla mia analisi.”_

_“Ah sì?”_

_“Già. E poi Yoosung mi ha detto che gli piaci, ma questo era un indizio come tanti altri, niente di troppo rilevante”_

_“Un dettaglio di poco conto in effetti”_

_“Ok, basta girarci attorno, che è successo fra di voi?”_

_“Senti, MC, non credo che… E’ meglio lasciare le cose così come stanno”_

_“Che? Ma che dici? Yoosung non ti piace?”_

_“Non è questo il punto”_

_“Questo non è un no, non lo stai negando”_

_“...”_

_“Oh, andiamo, è così facile. Dì chiaramente “No, non mi piace Yoosung””_

_“...”_

_“...Seven”_

_“...”_

_“Non stai dicendo di no”_

_“...”_

_“Seven, non stai dicendo niente”_

_“...”_

_“...Sei ancora vivo o…?”_

_“Ok! Va bene! Mi piace! Mi piace da un’eternità, saranno almeno due anni che gli muoio dietro. Stamattina l’ho baciato e abbiamo dormito abbracciati finché non hai telefonato tu e non hai idea di quanto ti ho maledetta per avermi costretto ad andarmene. Sei soddisfatta?”_

_“Non sai quanto. Jaehee mi deve 30000 won.”_

_“Avete scommesso su me e Yoosung?! Con tutta la tensione sessuale che c’è fra Jumin e Zen?!”_

_“Oh, abbiamo scommesso anche su di loro, vuoi partecipare?”_

_“...Voi ragazze siete spaventose”_

_“Sì, sì, certo. Ma adesso parliamo di te e Yoosung”_

_“Non c’è niente da dire, non ci può essere niente”_

_“La smetti di dire idiozie, per piacere?”_

_“Non sto scherzando, la mia è una vita complicata e non voglio che lui sia coinvolto”_

_“Posso solo immaginare come deve essere lavorare per un’agenzia di agenti segreti, ma-”_

_“Infatti, puoi solo immaginarlo, non hai idea di quanto sia pericoloso”_

_“Ma-”_

_“Mi-Cha, non posso metterlo in pericolo, lui è-”_

_“Lui è adulto e può fare le sue scelte da solo. Non decidere tu per lui, sii sincero e smettila di scappare dai tuoi sentimenti”_

_“Io non sto scappando”_

_“Davvero? E allora dimostralo e parlane con lui”_

_“...Io ho paura”_

_“Di cosa?”_

_“Quando si renderà conto di quanto è difficile stare con me mi abbandonerà. E francamente non saprei dargli torto! Chi vorrebbe mai una vita del genere? Lavorare come un pazzo e nascondersi da tutti, non posso fargli questo, lui… Lui non se lo merita.”_

_“E invece tu meriti di vivere infelice? Tu meriti di stare da solo?”_

_“Io…”_

_“Seven, parlane con lui, non lasciarlo fuori dalla tua vita, lascia decidere a lui cosa vuole davvero”_

_“...Grazie, Mi-Cha”_

_“Sono qui per questo, lo sai? Sono un robot programmato per portare gioia nella vita dei membri dell’RFA”_

_“Questo spiega tantissime cose. Visto che porti gioia, puoi portarmi anche un gatto?”_

_“Appunto perché porto gioia non posso darti un gatto, quel povero animale non ha fatto niente di male per meritarsi un padrone come te”_

_“Wow, questo fa davvero male, sei crudele”_

_“Preferisco definirmi severa, ma giusta”_

_“Malefica. Ora è meglio che vada però, ho sentito dei rumori, penso che Yoosung si sia svegliato”_

_“Non ti trattengo oltre, vai pure dal tuo fidanzatino!”_  
_“Grazie, adesso mi toccherà spiegargli perché ho la faccia tutta rossa”_

_“Che ragazzo timido. Ciao ciao, Seven, fatti forza!”_

_“...Ci proverò. Ciao, Mi-Cha”_

  


I rumori arrivavano dalla cucina, quando Seven si affacciò nella stanza, trovò Yoosung intento a cucinare. Era così impegnato a concentrarsi sui fornelli che non si rese conto di essere osservato. Fece un salto quando all’improvviso si accorse che Seven era fermo sulla porta a fissarlo.

“Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo, non arrivarmi alle spalle di soppiatto a quel modo” disse mettendosi una mano sul petto per lo spavento. Seven ridacchiò e quella sua risata lo fece arrossire. Yoosung sospirò con un sorriso stampato in volto e tornò a prestare attenzione alla padella, mentre Seven si sedette al bancone a guardarlo. Solo in quel momento si rese conto che Yoosung stava indossando una sua maglietta. Confuso abbassò lo sguardo e strabuzzò gli occhi quando si accorse che nella parte inferiore portava solo dei boxer. Sentì le guance andargli a fuoco e subito distolse lo sguardo maledicendosi per tutto quello che gli stava passando per la testa in quel momento.

Quando Yoosung si voltò con i piatti pronti in mano trovò strana l'espressione che Seven aveva, guardava il pavimento e nascondeva dietro gli occhiali il rossore delle sue guance. Si sedette a fianco a lui e notò che Seven continuava più insistentemente a voltare la testa dall'altra parte. Poi capì.

“Oh. Scusa, ho messo i miei vestiti a lavare e ho preso una tua maglietta senza chiedertelo” disse con un sorriso imbarazzato. Seven lo guardò e gli sorrise di rimando.

“Non ti sta poi tanto larga, il piccolo Yoosung sta diventando grande” scherzó cercando di tornare il solito spavaldo, ma il suo sguardo non riuscì ad indugiare troppo su di lui e tornò a puntare al pavimento. Yoosung rise nel vedere la sua reazione.

“Certo che sei timido! Fai sempre battute, ma ti imbarazzi per così poco?” lo prese in giro lasciandolo senza parole. Era vero, se si trattava di scherzare non conosceva rivali, ma nella realtà era molto timido, anche solo avere vicino il ragazzo che gli piaceva lo mandava in confusione. 

“Nah, mi imbarazza vedere come quei vestiti stiano molto meglio a te che a me” cercò di rispondere a tono e di apparire indifferente mentre iniziava a mangiare l'omelette che aveva di fronte. Yoosung fece una faccia offesa, ma poi gli sorrise.

“Beh, se mi stanno così male li posso togliere” rispose malizioso portando le mani alla base della maglietta pronto per sfilarsela. Seven, che aveva appena preso il primo boccone, iniziò a tossire, era completamente rosso in volto, un po’ per l'imbarazzo e un po’ perché aveva rischiato di strozzarsi. 

“Ehi ehi! Stavo scherzando!” disse Yoosung mentre gli batteva sulla schiena una mano per aiutarlo. 

“Ma tu mi vuoi morto?!” urlò Seven quando si riprese.

“Era solo uno scherzo, scusa!” gli sorrise con la mano ancora poggiata sulla sua schiena. Seven lo guardò e sospirò.

“Senti, dobbiamo parlarne” disse con espressione seria. Yoosung smise di sorridere e si concentrò su di lui aspettando che dicesse qualcosa, ma Seven non aveva idea di come iniziare il discorso, gli frullavano in testa mille parole.

“Quindi… Io… Pensavo fossi etero” disse pentendosi subito dopo di aver detto una cosa così stupida.

“Lo pensavo anche io, poi mi sono reso conto che desiderare così tanto di baciare il proprio amico ti rende un pochino gay” rispose Yoosung con una risata che sembrava tutt'altro che felice.

“Non dire cose del genere, ti prego” Seven riusciva a mala pena a guardarlo in faccia, perdeva tutto il suo coraggio se sentiva quelle parole uscire dalla sua bocca.

“Saeyoung” lo chiamò Yoosung facendogli fare un salto per la sorpresa di sentire il suo nome pronunciato proprio da lui, Seven si sentiva morire “Tu mi piaci, ma se non sono ricambiato non è un problema, mi basta anche solo essere tuo amico e starti vicino”.

“Non è questo il punto” rispose Seven senza sapere bene come spiegarsi.

“Allora ti piaccio?” chiese Yoosung toccandogli appena la mano.

“Ti prego, non farmelo dire” Seven concentrò tutto il suo sguardo sulle sue dita che sfioravano la sua pelle.

“Dire cosa?” Yoosung continuava a cercare i suoi occhi, ma lui non riusciva proprio ad alzarli dalle loro mani.

“Yoosung, ma che diavolo di domande fai? Pensavo fosse palese che mi piaci, due anni fa ti ho anche scritto una lettera” disse Seven a bassa voce. Yoosung allontanò velocemente la mano abbandonando quella dell'altro.

“Io… Pensavo fosse uno dei tuoi soliti scherzi” Yoosung aveva persino dimenticato quella lettera, non l'aveva mai presa sul serio.

“Beh, ridendo e scherzando ti ho detto la verità. Dopo quella volta ci ho rinunciato, pensavo non ti interessassero i ragazzi” rispose Seven guardando il suo viso con un sorriso malinconico, Yoosung era rimasto senza parole, non aveva mai capito quel che provava per lui per tutto quel tempo. Si maledisse per essere stato così cieco, se solo fosse stato più attento forse sarebbe stati una coppia molto prima.

“Quindi… Se io ti piaccio e tu mi piaci, noi…” inizio a dire Yoosung incerto.

“Non è così facile” lo interruppe Seven ”Te l'ho già detto, sono pericoloso e non voglio che tu sia coinvolto nella mia vita disastrosa”

“Ma io voglio far parte della tua vita” Yoosung si avvicinò a lui prendendolo entrambe le sue mani, ma Seven lo scansó.

“La mia priorità adesso è Saeran, non posso-” Seven cercò di spiegare con fermezza, ma Yoosung lo fermò.

“Ti aiuterò io! Ti sarò a fianco e riusciremo a salvare tuo fratello!” disse tornando a stringere le sue mani, ma stavolta non lo evitarono.

“Yoosung…” Seven stava cedendo, il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata.

“Lasciami stare al tuo fianco, voglio esserci per te” continuò a dirgli Yoosung sorridendogli.

“Non lo so… È complicato! E se poi te ne volessi andare? Perché dovresti voler stare con me? Ti stancherai di me e di tutti i miei problemi e te ne andrai!” Seven non riusciva ad allontanare il pensiero di rimanere solo, lo terrorizzava pensare che potesse decidere di lasciarlo dopo aver provato quel tipo di vita che lui era costretto a vivere.

“Saeyoung” Yoosung lo fermò con tono deciso spostando le mani sulle sue guance “Non vado da nessuna parte senza di te”. 

Si guardarono fisso negli occhi, a quel punto Seven si arrese. Posò la sua mano su quella di Yoosung, la prese e la avvicinò alle sue labbra lasciando un leggero bacio sul suo palmo. Sospirò sconfitto e gli sorrise.

“Mi spieghi come fai a fare un’omelette così brutta?” chiese Seven tornando a fare quel che gli riusciva meglio, scherzare.

“Se ti fa tanto schifo non la mangiare” gli rispose Yoosung offeso.

“Quando si ha fame, si può mangiare qualsiasi cosa” disse facendo spallucce e prendendo un altro boccone.

“Questa è solo la scusa che hai usato quando hai voluto provare i croccantini del gatto di Jumin” lo prese in giro Yoosung.

“Ehi, sono croccantini di altissima qualità, dovresti provarli” rispose muovendo la forchetta in aria per accompagnare le sue parole.

“Non ci contare” rispose ridendo Yoosung.

“Dovremmo prendere un gatto, come una coppia di vecchietti, poi vedrai che sarai tentato anche tu di scoprire che sapore hanno” disse Seven sfoggiando l'espressione di chi sa di quello che sta dicendo. Ma Yoosung parve concentrarsi su un unico punto della frase.

“Quindi noi… siamo una coppia adesso?” chiese mentre sistemava un ciuffo di capelli dietro l'orecchio. 

“Solo se lo vuoi davvero, Yoosung. Sono serio quando dico che sarà dura e tu devi esserne sicuro” Seven recuperò il tono deciso di poco prima, era terrorizzato per la risposta che Yoosung gli avrebbe dato. Ma il biondino gli sorrise, subito gli si avvicinò e gli lasciò un bacio veloce sulle labbra. Poi, guardandolo negli occhi sussurrò: “Ne sono sicuro”.

 


	6. Capitolo 6

Fallito.

Aveva fallito la sua missione.

Dopo mesi di preparazione lui aveva fallito la missione che la Salvatrice gli aveva affidato. Non riusciva a sopportare di averla delusa e di aver perso contro quel maledetto traditore, sentiva la testa che gli scoppiava per la rabbia che gli animava tutto il corpo. Subito dopo essere tornato al Magenta si era rifugiato nel suo posto preferito, così, in quel momento, rimuginava sul disastro che aveva combinato sdraiato sul prato, inebriato dall’odore delle rose che lo circondavano, ma che non riuscivano a stemperare la sua ira.

“Saeran” sentì la voce della Salvatrice chiamarlo e subito scattò in piedi pronto ad ascoltarla.

“Salvatrice, mi dispiace! Credevo di potercela fare, ma-” iniziò a chiedere scusa con voce supplicante.

“Non è colpa tua, Saeran, non preoccuparti” lo interruppe lei con il suo solito tono ammaliante.

“Ma sono stato sconfitto! Luciel, quel bastardo-!” le sue parole si riempivano di collera ogni volta che indugiava su quel nome, ogni volta che ripensava alla sua faccia. Quella stessa faccia che era costretto a vedere ogni giorno nello specchio.

“Calmati” lo fermò la donna posandogli una mano sulla spalla per richiamare la sua attenzione “Niente è perduto”. Saeran la guardò con aria interrogativa aspettando che lo guidasse con la sua saggezza.

“Abbiamo sbagliato a voler intervenire con la forza, Saeran. Quella ragazza è stata deviata dei membri dell’RFA, con le loro menzogne. Ciò che le permetterà di aprire gli occhi non è la violenza, ma la gentilezza”. Mentre pronunciava queste parole si avvicinò al cespuglio di rose blu ed iniziò a contorcere con le dita il gambo di una di queste. Quando finalmente riuscì a staccarlo, si soffermò qualche secondo ad accarezzare i petali del fiore, prima di passarlo con un gesto lento e delicato nelle mani del ragazzo che la osservava incantato da ogni suo movimento.

“Sai di cosa sto parlando, Ray” disse infine accarezzandogli il viso.

Quando sentì quel nome, immediatamente chiuse gli occhi, strizzandoli violentemente e aggrottando le sopracciglia in un’espressione di dolore, come se stesse combattendo una lotta che non sarebbe stato capace di vincere. All’improvviso spalancò gli occhi, ma ormai non sembrava più la stessa persona. Il viso carico di rabbia e odio aveva lasciato spazio ad un’espressione dolce e malinconica. 

“Sì, mia Salvatrice. Questa volta non fallirò” disse con tono pacato con un lieve sorriso sul volto.

“Per il paradiso eterno” le rispose lei soddisfatta e ricambiando il suo sorriso.

“Per il paradiso eterno” ripeté lui.

  
  


_ *Una nuova chatroom è stata aperta* _

 

**Yoosung★**

 

Ehilà!~ 

C’è nessuno online?

 

**Jaehee Kang**

 

Buongiorno, Yoosung. Vedo che stai bene. Zen era preoccupato per te.

 

**Yoosung★**

 

Non sono un bambino, non c’è bisogno che si preoccupi per me;;;;

 

**Jaehee Kang**

 

Zen è semplicemente gentile nei tuoi confronti. 

Sai, anche io sono stupita dal tuo comportamento ultimamente.

Sono giorni che non parli più di videogame.

  
  


**Yoosung★**

 

...è vero, non ci avevo fatto caso. È che sono successe molte cose e non ci ho più pensato.

 

**Jaehee Kang**

 

Beh, sono felice per te. Stava diventando un'ossessione, adesso potrei essere più maturo e adulto.

 

**Yoosung★**

 

Grazie, Jaehee.

_ *Zen è entrato nella chatroom* _

 

**Zen**

 

Dov'è Mi-Cha?!

 

**Yoosung★**

 

Ciao, Zen!

In realtà me lo stavo chiedendo anche io, volevo parlarle di una cosa che è successa, ma sembra che non sia online.

 

**Jaehee Kang**

 

Zen, che succede? Sembri allarmato.

 

**Zen**

 

DOV'È MI-CHA

 

**Jaehee Kang**

 

È uscita, è andata a comprare la cena accompagnata dalle guardie del signor Han.

Che succede?

 

**Zen**

 

Era con le guardie? Sei sicura?

 

**Yoosung★**

 

Zen, che hai???

 

**Zen**

 

Ho fatto un altro sogno…

Non lo so, non era molto chiaro, ma sono comunque preoccupato.

 

**Yoosung★**

 

Ne sei certo???

L'ultima volta era davvero in pericolo…

 

**Jaehee Kang**

 

La chiamerò per sentire come sta. Ma era con le guardie del corpo, non credo possa essere successo nulla di grave.

Tornerò online appena ne saprò di più.

 

_ *Jaehee Kang ha abbandonato la chatroom* _

 

**Zen**

 

Non so davvero cosa pensare, questa volta era… strano

 

**Yoosung★**

 

Che intendi?

 

**Zen**

 

Non ne ho idea. Nel sogno c'erano MC e l'hacker in un enorme palazzo nel mezzo delle montagne, ma lei non era spaventata e lui non era minaccioso, era come se lei volesse effettivamente stare lì con lui. 

 

**Yoosung★**

 

Impossibile.

Forse è solo stata una suggestione, forse hai solo paura che lei venga rapita.

 

**Zen**

 

Sono ancora scombussolato. Ho bisogno di scaricare un po’ la tensione, penso che farò un giro in motocicletta.

Se sai qualcosa, chiamami.

 

**Yoosung★**

 

Certo, ma fai attenzione.

Ciao, Zen.

 

**Zen**

 

… Ciao.

 

_ *Zen ha abbandonato la chatroom* _

_ *Yoosung★ ha abbandonato la chatroom* _

  
  


“Saeyoung, hai visto la chatroom?” Yoosung entrò nella stanza mentre Seven aveva ripreso a lavorare ed era concentrato sullo schermo luminoso del computer.

“Mh? Perché?” chiese lui scostando le cuffie dalle orecchie per sentire meglio.

“Zen ha fatto un altro sogno su MC e Saeran” disse Yoosung avvicinandosi a lui con espressione seria. Era evidente che Seven non sapeva cosa rispondere, possibile che Zen avesse di nuovo predetto un pericolo imminente? Guardò Yoosung incerto.

“Lei dov’è? Non è al sicuro da Jaehee?” gli domandò preoccupato.

“È uscita, ma ha la scorta con sé. Pensi che possa essere in pericolo?” Yoosung era ancora più ansioso di lui. Seven lo fissava senza sapere come rassicurarlo.

“Chiamala, rintracceró la chiamata così sapremo dov'è” tagliò corto tornando a battere sulla tastiera. Yoosung non disse nulla, compose il numero e mise il telefono contro l'orecchio.

 

Beeeeep.

 

Primo squillo, non risponde. É ancora presto per andare fuori di testa però.

 

Beeeeep.

 

Secondo squillo. Forse è impegnata, avrà da fare con le buste della spesa e tutto il resto.

 

Beeeeep.

 

Terzo squillo. Oh, andiamo, rispondi! 

 

Beeeeep.

 

Quarto squillo. Se quello era uno scherzo, Yoosung non era per niente divertito.

 

Beee-

 

_ “Pronto?” _

_ “Mi-Cha!” _

_ “Ah. Yoosung…” _

_ “Dove sei? Jaehee ha detto che sei uscita. Ma la tua voce è strana…” _

_ “... Sì, sono uscita” _

_ “Mi-Cha, dove sei?” _

_ “Non lo so” _

_ “Come non lo sai? Cos'è successo?!” _

_ “Calmati, è tutto okay” _

_ “Allora dimmi cos'è successo! Mi sembra tutt'altro che okay dalla tua voce” _

_ “Ho incontrato Saeran, sono con lui adesso” _

_ “Cosa?! Corriamo subito da te, dimmi dove sei!” _

_ “Non ce n'è bisogno, Yoosung, ho deciso io di andare con lui” _

_ “Tu cosa?! Ma di che stai parlando?!” _

_ “Yoosung, Ray ha bisogno di me” _

_ “Ray? Chi è adesso Ray?!” _

_ “Ray è Saeran” _

_ “Che?! Mi-Cha, ma cos-” _

_ “Devo andare. Ciao.” _

_ “Mi-Cha, aspet-” _

 

Yoosung e Seven si guardarono sconvolti. Nessuno dei due sapeva cosa dire, il silenzio era spezzato solo dal continuo “beep” che proveniva dal computer, la scritta “Dispositivo non trovato” lampeggiava e li faceva rabbrividire. 

Dov'era Mi-Cha? Persino Seven non era riuscito a rintracciarla.

Chi era Ray? Perché Mi-Cha lo aveva seguito?

Yoosung crollò sulla sedia a fianco a Seven senza smettere di fissarlo terrorizzato. 

“Saeyoung, ma cosa? Lei sembrava stare bene, ma…” iniziò a parlare senza essere il grado di riordinare le idee.

“Ray è Saeran” Seven ripetè la frase detta da Mi-Cha sottovoce, riflettendo sul suo significato.

“Pensi che sia un nome in codice?” gli chiese Yoosung incerto.

“Che senso ha usare un nome in codice, noi sappiamo il suo vero nome e lui lo sa. Tutti ormai sanno che è Saeran, perché farsi chiamare Ray adesso?” Seven si mordeva le unghie mentre ragionava, era consapevole di non avere idea della risposta che cercava a tutte le domande che si stava facendo in quel momento. Yoosung delicatamente gli allontanò le dita dalla bocca riportandolo all'attenzione.

“Abbiamo bisogno di più informazioni” gli disse con tono deciso. Seven lo guardò pensieroso.

“L'appartamento!” Esclamò saltando dalla sedia. Yoosung gli sorrise ed annuì incoraggiante. Velocemente Seven prese il laptop e le chiavi della macchina, le mani gli tremavano per l'agitazione. Yoosung non poté fare a meno di notarlo, così le prese fra le sue fermando i suoi movimenti frenetici, se le portò alle labbra lasciando un bacio lieve sulle dita.

“Andrà tutto bene” gli disse con un sorriso e un tono rassicurante. Seven si liberò dalla sua presa e posò le mani sulla mascella di Yoosung ricambiando il suo sorriso, poi lo baciò. Si sentiva così fortunato ad averlo al suo fianco in quel momento e quello era il suo modo di ringraziarlo. 

 

Mentre le loro labbra erano ancora ancorate le une alle altre, una voce robotica annunciò l'arrivo di qualcuno. Subito la porta si spalancò facendo saltare i due che erano rimasti pietrificati per lo spavento.

“707, sei in ritardo con il lavoro. Il capo mi ha detto di-” un uomo alto, piuttosto muscoloso e con dei lunghi capelli castani entrò nella stanza ed iniziò a parlare con un accento fortemente britannico, ma si bloccò quando vide i due ragazzi che erano stati chiaramente interrotti durante un momento di intimità.

“Oh… Non dirmi che è per questo che non stai lavorando” ricominciò a dire dopo essersi ripreso dalla sorpresa iniziale.

“Vanderwood, capiti proprio al momento giusto!” rispose Seven pieno di energie come era solito.

“Non vedo come dovrebbe essere il momento ideale visto che vi ho appena beccati nel bel mezzo di una pomiciata” rispose lui irritato facendo arrossire Yoosung.

“Aspetta, hai detto Vanderwood? Come la tua cameriera?” chiese Yoosung ancora confuso.

“La sua cosa?!” il tono dell'uomo divenne improvvisamente rabbioso e, con un gesto veloce, estrasse dalla sua cintura un teaser che impugnava in modo minaccioso puntando a Seven.

“Ehi ehi, calmati! Yoosung, ti presento miss Mary the 3rd Vanderwood” rispose accennando un inchino in direzione dell'uomo.

“Tu non ci tieni a diventare vecchio” disse lui avvicinandosi pericolosamente.

“Dai, lo sai che scherzo! Ma qui avremmo davvero bisogno del tuo aiuto” cercò di calmarlo Seven cambiando argomento, “si tratta dell’RFA.”

“Come al solito” sbuffò Vanderwood impazientemente.

“Ora è la mia priorità, non lavorerò e tu non potrai fermarmi. Quindi tanto vale che mi dai una mano” disse Seven tornando a sostenere la sua attrezzatura.

“Il capo ti ucciderà” rispose lui incrociando le braccia. Seven fece spallucce, Vanderwood sospirò sconfitto. Non c'era che dire, certe volte odiava il suo lavoro.

“Yoosung, vai a sistemare queste cose nella macchina, io arrivo fra un minuto” disse Seven mettendo delle borse fra le braccia del ragazzo, ancora scombussolato dall'arrivo di Vanderwood, poi annuì e si avviò verso il garage per fare ciò che gli era stato chiesto. Seven tornò a sistemare le ultime cose mentre Vanderwood guardava il ragazzo biondo lasciare la stanza.

“Quindi… Lui è...?” chiese poi rivolgendosi all’hacker, non si era mai fermato a riflettere sulla possibilità che il suo collega fosse attratto dagli uomini ed era ancora perplesso dalla scena a cui aveva appena assistito.

“Già” gli rispose sorridente “Mi spiace, non sono più sul mercato, non essere geloso, Vandy” disse facendo l'occhiolino. Vanderwood reagì afferrando nuovamente il teaser costringendo Seven ad indietreggiare.

“Ok, ok! Scusa, stavo solo scherzando! Andiamo adesso” disse ridendo dirigendosi verso il garage con Vanderwood che lo seguiva scocciato. 

 

Ormai era ufficiale: odiava il suo lavoro.

  
  


__________________________________________

  
  
  


Se c’era una cosa che V non era mai stato capace di fare era chiedere aiuto. Non aveva mai potuto sopportare l’idea di coinvolgere qualcun altro nei suoi problemi, doveva essere lui l’unico a risolverli, l’unico ad essere ferito nel caso in cui diventassero troppo grandi. Odiava mentire, soprattutto a persone così vicine a lui. 

 

Jumin, il suo più vecchio amico, sempre fedele e disposto a tutto ciò che era in suo potere per dare una mano, forse la persona più brillante che avesse mai conosciuto e sicuramente quella a cui ripensava con più affetto. 

 

Luciel, quel ragazzo ancora così giovane, così geniale, ma anche così oppresso dai ricordi terribili della sua infanzia, e nonostante tutto pronto a lavorare senza mai concedersi una pausa e così fiducioso nei suoi confronti.

 

Hyun, un ragazzo di buon cuore, che ascoltava e rispettava la sua opinione come un vero amico, che lavorava sodo per ottenere quel che meritava grazie al suo talento anche se gli era sempre mancato il sostegno della sua famiglia.

 

Yoosung, innocente e speranzoso, ancora un po’ immaturo, ma determinato a dimostrare di poter cambiare in meglio, forse lo aveva sempre mal sopportato, ma sapeva che era solo il suo senso di protezione verso Rika ad averlo reso così ostile.

 

Jaehee, donna instancabile e forte, aveva dato sempre il massimo in tutto quello che faceva nonostante le fosse mancato qualcuno che fosse orgoglioso di lei dopo la morte dei suoi genitori.

 

Nessuno, nessuno di loro meritava tutte quelle bugie.

Nessuno di loro meritava tutte quelle verità taciute. 

Eppure V non poteva fare a meno di voler affrontare completamente da solo quella follia in cui si era trovato per amore. Non avrebbe mai voluto arrivare fino a quel punto, ma adesso eccolo lì, costretto a fingersi uno dei Credenti del Mint Eye, costretto a nascondersi e spiare, per ottenere informazioni, per sapere cosa fare per impedire altra sofferenza inutile.

Nel momento in cui V si trovava nel giardino, sentì il rumore di una macchina arrivare ed automaticamente si riparò dietro un cespuglio frondoso. Ormai era diventata la sua routine osservare da lontano tutto quel che accadeva nel Magenta, ma vedere quella persona scendere dall’auto lo sorprese.

“Saeran?” sussurrò sgomento. Non riusciva a riconoscerlo, ma era sicuro fosse lui. Indossava una giacca magenta, una rosa blu era puntata al suo occhiello, i capelli erano pettinati accuratamente, la sua bocca era distesa in un sorriso gentile, ma i suoi occhi erano ancora contornati da profonde occhiaie. Mentre lo osservava senza capire che cosa gli fosse successo, lo vide aprire lo sportello dell’auto ed accompagnare con un gesto aggraziato una donna incappucciata fuori dal veicolo. Gli mancò il respiro per un attimo quando si rese conto di chi era.

Immediatamente prese il telefono e compose il numero di Seven che ormai conosceva a memoria.

 

_ “Pronto?” _

_ “Luciel, cos’è successo?” _

_ “Come fai a-” _

_ “Sono al Mint Eye, credo di aver appena visto Mi-Cha. Dimmi che mi sto sbagliando” _ _   
_ _ “Mi spiace, V. Non ho idea di cosa stia succedendo, stiamo andando nell’appartamento di Rika per cercare qualche informazione” _

_ “Cosa? No, aspetta! Perché nell’appartamento?” _

_ “É lì che Saeran ha fatto andare MC ed è lì che Rika teneva tutti i suoi dati sensibili, è l’unico posto sensato in cui troveremo informazioni” _

_ “Luciel, non farlo” _

_ “Ma di che stai parlando? Perché no?” _

_ “Fidati di me” _

_ “V, non puoi chiedermi di stare fermo ad aspettare. Si tratta di mio fratello e Mi-Cha potrebbe essere in pericolo” _

_ “Luciel, per favore” _

_ “Ormai stiamo andando, V” _

_ “Stiamo? Chi c’è con te?” _

_ “...Yoosung e Vanderwood, l’agente che è incaricato di controllarmi” _

_ “Penserò a tutto io, ma per favore, statene tutti fuori” _

_ “No, V. Questa cosa riguarda più me che te, non mi fermerò” _

_ “Luciel…” _

_ “Ora vado” _

_ “Aspe-” _

 

Aveva già riattaccato.

V in quel momento capì che erano arrivati al punto di non ritorno, la situazione non poteva che peggiorare.


	7. Capitolo 7

“Penso di aver trovato qualcosa!” esclamò Yoosung quando ormai stavano già setacciando l'appartamento da un'ora. Seven abbandonò i fascicoli che stava leggendo e corse nella camera da letto da cui Yoosung aveva urlato. Lo trovò di fronte al comodino intento ad esaminare la serratura del cassetto, non appena arrivò Seven gli fece spazio per lasciarlo guardare. Vanderwood entrò nella stanza poco dopo e si fermò sulla soglia della porta ad osservarli da lontano. Yoosung si rivolse a Seven pensieroso.

“Pensi che ci possano essere indizi sulla morte di Rika?” chiese guardandolo timoroso. Seven ricambiò il suo sguardo. Non ne aveva davvero idea. Si era sempre fidato di V, ma la morte di Rika era parsa sospetta anche a lui, inoltre la comparsa di Saeran così improvvisa lo rendeva insicuro. I due continuavano a guardarsi in silenzio, sperando di trovare risposte, ma allo stesso tempo temendo che si rivelassero tremende. Vanderwood si avvicinò a loro e si abbassò con lo sguardo fisso sulla serratura. Si tolse un paio di forcine dai capelli ed iniziò ad armeggiare per aprirla mentre Seven e Yoosung erano rimasti fermi presi dai loro pensieri.

“Et voilà” disse Vanderwood quando si sentì lo scatto della serratura cedere alla sua forzatura. Si fece da parte per far spazio a Yoosung e Seven che si guardavano cercando il coraggio di aprire il cassetto. Yoosung tirò un lungo sospiro, poi fece un cenno della testa a Seven. Il sorriso che gli mostrò, seppur forzato, riuscì a convincerlo. Con un gesto secco, aprì il cassetto mostrando il suo contenuto ai presenti: documenti, fogli su fogli e una chiavetta USB, tutti con lo stesso simbolo a contrassegnarli, un occhio color menta con la scritta “Mint eye” a circondarlo.

_ *Una nuova chatroom è stata aperta* _

**Zen**

Jaehee, ci sono novità?  
  


**Jaehee Kang**

Mi spiace, Zen.

Ne so quanto te. Mi-Cha è con l'hacker e Luciel e Yoosung sono nell'appartamento di Rika in questo momento.

_ *Jumin Han è entrato nella chatroom* _

**Jumin Han**

Assistente Kang, sei qui.

Ho preso una decisione, è un progetto a cui penso già da qualche tempo.

**Zen**

Se stai per dire qualche altra follia sui gatti, risparmiatela.  
  


**Jumin Han**

I miei progetti sui gatti sono sempre ben accolti dal consiglio amministrativo.

Ma non si tratta di questo.

Voglio aprire un ufficio di intelligence ed assumere degli hacker.  
  


**Jaehee Kang**

Signor Han, questa è un'ottima idea!  
  


**Jumin Han**

E voglio che sia tu a capo di questo ufficio, assistente Kang.  
  


**Jaehee Kang**

…

Come, scusi?  
  


**Zen**

In effetti saresti perfetta per un incarico simile, Jaehee.  
  


**Jaehee Kang**

Sì, ma c'è già tanto lavoro da fare come assistente del signor Han, non so se sarei in grado…  
  


**Jumin Han**

Assistente Kang, mi fido di te e so che sei la scelta migliore per questo ruolo.  
  


**Jaehee Kang**

Grazie, signor Han, apprezzo davvero la sua fiducia.  
  


**Jumin Han**

Bene, adesso non resta che assumere gli hacker. Occupati della lista dei possibili candidati, questa adesso è la tua priorità.  
  


**Jaehee Kang**

Dio, ho così tanto da fare ;;;;

Vado, tenetemi aggiornata su qualsiasi cosa succeda.

_ *Jaehee Kang ha abbandonato la chatroom* _

**Zen**

Vorrei poter fare qualcosa anche io.

Devo ammettere che è stata una buona idea, nonostante tu sia il solito affarista senz'anima.  
  


**Jumin Han**

Sono solo razionale, non insensibile. Questo mi rende solo migliore nelle situazioni di tensione come questa, bisogna pensare lucidamente.

_ *707 è entrato nella chatroom* _

**Zen**

Seven!!

Novità???  
  


**707**

Abbiamo trovato dei documenti nell'appartamento. Dobbiamo ancora capire bene di cosa si tratta, ma hanno tutti lo stesso simbolo sopra.

_ *707 ha inviato un’immagine* _   
  


**Jumin Han**

“Mint eye”?  
  


**707**

V mi aveva parlato di questa organizzazione religiosa a cui è collegato l'hacker. In qualche modo pare che anche Rika fosse coinvolta in questa setta.  
  


**Zen**

Una setta?!

E cosa dovrebbe volere una setta dall'RFA?!   
  


**707**

Non ancora lo sappiamo.  
  


**Jumin Han**

Luciel, entro domani mattina sarà aperto l'ufficio d'intelligence della C&R, così avrai delle persone competenti ad aiutarti.  
  


**Zen**

Pensate che questa setta c'entri con la morte di Rika?  
  


**Jumin Han**

É possibile.  
  


**Zen**

Dio, ma come fai a rimanere così calmo?!

Seven, c'è qualcosa che posso fare?  
  


**707**

Non credo, fai solo attenzione.

Grazie comunque e grazie anche a te, Jumin.  
  


**Jumin Han**

È il minimo.  
  


**Zen**

Di Mi-Cha non avete saputo nient'altro?  
  


**707**

No, non riesco a rintracciarla…

Non so quanto vi posso dire, questa chatroom potrebbe essere controllata.  
  


**Zen**

Cosa?!?!?

Pensi che l’hacker possa leggere quello che stiamo scrivendo?  
  


**707**

Ho trovato tracce di hacking nei codici dell’app, la devo tenere sotto costante controllo, ma questo hacker è dannatamente bravo.  
  


**Zen**

Tu lo conosci, vero? Hai detto che si chiama Saeran? Chi diavolo è?  
  


**707**

...Non sono ancora pronto a parlarne, non credo neanche di poterlo fare qui.  
  


**Jumin Han**   
  


Capisco che tu e V abbiate delle informazioni riservate e lo rispetto, ma vorrei capire che cosa sta succedendo esattamente.  
  


**Zen**

Esatto! Anche noi siamo coinvolti, non potete avere segreti per sempre!  
  


**707**

Scusatemi, ma non posso.

Non ora.

Devo andare adesso, vi spiegherò tutto appena possibile.  
  


**Zen**

Va bene, ma fate attenzione tu e Yoosung.  
  


**Jumin Han**

Ti terrò informato riguardo l’ufficio di intelligence.

É meglio che vada anch’io.

Se volete scusarmi.

_ *Jumin Han ha abbandonato la chatroom* _

**Zen**

Seven, è tutto ok?

Da quando abbiamo incontrato l’hacker sembri… diverso.  
  


**707**

Tranquillo, ho solo molto lavoro da fare e sono parecchio stanco.

Tornerò al più presto fresco e pimpante!~ ~ ~  
  


**Zen**

Lo spero bene.

A dopo, Seven, fammi sapere se posso essere d’aiuto in qualche modo.  
  


**707**

Contaci! Ciauzzz ~

_*Zen ha abbandonato la chatroom*_

_*707 ha abbandonato la chatroom*_   
  


Seven posò il telefono e sospirò profondamente concentrandosi pensieroso sulla chiavetta usb che aveva ancora in mano. Yoosung gli diede una pacca leggera sulla spalla, come per ricordargli che non era solo, che aveva il suo sostegno. Seven ricambiò quel suo gesto con un sorriso, poi aprì il suo laptop.

“Devo riconfigurare il sistema di sicurezza dell’appartamento, ci vorrà un po’ di tempo” disse mentre sul computer cominciavano ad apparire codici su codici, sempre più velocemente.

“Beh, io vado a farmi una sigaretta” rispose Vanderwood infilandosi la giacca appena appoggiata sulle sue spalle.

“Anche io ho bisogno di un po’ d’aria” si apprestò a dire Yoosung seguendolo fuori dalla porta lasciandolo perplesso. Seven ormai era completamente preso dal suo lavoro, li salutò alzando un braccio senza staccare nemmeno per un attimo lo sguardo dallo schermo.

Appena uscito dall’appartamento, Yoosung si appoggiò al muro con la schiena lasciando completamente andare il suo peso, poi con entrambe le mani si coprì il viso e fece un grosso sospiro.

“Allora, tu sei il fidanzato di 707, vero?” la voce di Vanderwood richiamò la sua attenzione, si voltò verso di lui imbarazzato, senza sapere cosa rispondere, si trattava della vita privata di un agente segreto e non aveva idea di cosa potesse dire davanti a Vanderwood.

“Non c’è mica bisogno di nasconderlo, ho notato che ha una tua foto come sfondo del desktop” continuò a dire l’agente segreto mentre aspirava dalla sigaretta che stringeva fra le labbra.

“Lui ha... una mia foto?” chiese Yoosung sentendo il cuore battere più velocemente, riscaldato dalla gioia.

“Non lo sapevi?” gli rispose guardandolo perplesso.

“Non ne avevo idea” disse l’altro senza riuscire minimamente a non sorridere come un’idiota, Seven non avrebbe mai ammesso una cosa del genere e in quel momento Yoosung aveva proprio bisogno di sapere che lo amava così tanto, era stata una giornata dura per lui e non era ancora tramontato il sole.

Vanderwood diede un colpetto con l’indice alla sigaretta lasciando che la cenere cadesse ai suoi piedi, tornò a guardare il ragazzo a fianco a lui notando il rossore sulle sue guance e quel sorriso innamorato sul suo volto, si lasciò scappare una risata pensando a quanto fossero giovani e idioti quei due. 

_____________________________________________________________________  
  


Seven aveva iniziato da poco a lavorare quando il suo telefono squillò. Guardò lo schermo distrattamente pensando di ignorare la chiamata, ma gli squilli continuavano imperterriti a richiedere la sua attenzione. Con un sospiro rassegnato prese il telefono.

_“Zen, cosa c’è? Sono impegnato adesso.”_

_“Lo so, scusa, ma…”_

_“Senti, se non è niente di urgente, puoi dirmelo in un altro momento?”_

_“Pensavo di scriverlo nella chatroom, ma poi hai detto che potrebbe essere controllata e…”_

_“Di che si tratta?”_

_“Vogliono interrogarmi.”_

_“Cosa? Chi?”_

_“Non ne ho idea, mi ha chiamato un numero anonimo, il governo vuole interrogarmi su di te.”_

_“Ma che diavolo?!”_

_“Non so che fare, non so che dire, non credo di potermi rifiutare.”_

_“Ok, Zen. Tranquillo. Tanto tu in realtà non sai niente di me, quindi non possono farti dire proprio niente.”_

_“In effetti so a malapena come ti chiami. Ma perché il governo vuole informazioni su di te?”_

_“É meglio che tu non lo sappia visto che ti devono interrogare.”_

_“Forse hai ragione.”_

_“Bene, grazie per avermelo detto, vedrò di provvedere anche a questo.”_

_“Cercherò di fare del mio meglio, ma anche tu stai attento.”_

_“Io sto sempre attento. Ahah.”_

_“Sì, certo. Almeno non hai perso il senso dell’umorismo. Fammi sapere se ci sono novità su Mi-Cha.”_

_“Va bene. Ora torno a lavorare, ci sentiamo.”_

Quando chiuse la chiamata, Seven si sentì il cuore ancora più pesante di prima. Mise una mano nella tasca della giacca e tirò fuori un floppy disk, se lo rigirò fra le dita pensieroso.

“Risolverò anche questo” si disse infine a bassa voce, sorridendo appena.

Il lavoro di ripristino del sistema continuò per un altro paio di ore, nel frattempo Vanderwood aveva continuato a ricevere telefonate dal capo dell’agenzia chiedendo dell’agente 707, mentre Yoosung si era addormentato con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Seven.

“Ma cosa?!” l’urlo di Seven svegliò di colpo Yoosung.

“Che succede adesso?” chiese Vanderwood che era corso subito nella stanza, come Yoosung, guardava Seven in attesa di una risposta.

“Ho appena inserito la chiavetta USB ed c’è un unico file.” disse togliendosi gli occhiali e passandosi una mano sugli occhi affaticati.

“Cosa? Perché usare una chiavetta e nasconderla per un solo file, che senso ha? Che file è?” chiese Yoosung affacciandosi per guardare lo schermo.

“É un documento di testo, ci sono solo dei numeri” disse Seven rimettendosi gli occhiali sul naso.

37 49 22.08

128 9 19.799

  
“Non sono solo numeri” rispose Vanderwood che nel frattempo si era avvicinato per vedere di che si trattava “Sono coordinate geografiche”.

“A cosa corrispondono?” chiese Yoosung e subito Seven iniziò a cercare con il suo computer inserendole nel gps.

“Provincia di Gangwon, un posto sperduto fra i monti Taebaek” rispose con lo sguardo concentrato sullo schermo.

“E che ci dovrebbe essere in un posto del genere?” chiese Vanderwood sedendosi sul divano lì vicino.

“...un enorme palazzo” sussurrò Yoosung, gli altri due si voltarono verso di lui perplessi. “Nel sogno che Zen ha fatto, Mi-Cha e l’hacker erano in un palazzo in mezzo alle montagne.” ripetè a voce più alta in risposta ai loro sguardi interrogativi.

“É possibile che sia la sede della setta” disse Seven con lo sguardo perso nei propri pensieri.

“Hai idea di quanto sia lontano da qui? Ci vorranno almeno 5 ore di viaggio!” la voce di Vanderwood faceva intendere alla perfezione quanto l’idea fosse assurda per lui.

“Bene, allora dobbiamo metterci in marcia il prima possibile!” rispose Seven sorridendogli. Yoosung rise per l’espressione di Vanderwood che gridava “Ti uccido.” ma entrambi sapevano che non c’era altro da fare, così si rassegnarono all’idea che avrebbero passato la notte in macchina per arrivare chissà dove in mezzo al nulla.

“Dovremmo passare a casa a prendere qualcosa o…?” chiese Yoosung alzandosi in piedi per sgranchirsi le gambe.

“Non possiamo più tornare lì.” rispose Seven mentre chiudeva il laptop e cominciava a radunare tutte le sue cose.

“Perchè?” domandò Yoosung mentre gli porgeva una mano per aiutarlo.

“Il governo mi sta cercando, hanno fissato un interrogatorio a Zen, quindi sanno del mio coinvolgimento con l’RFA, ci metteranno poco ad arrivare all’indirizzo di casa mia.” disse continuando a mettere a posto.

“Il governo?! Pensi che ci sia dietro tuo-” Yoosung iniziò a parlare, ma si bloccò quando si rese conto che Vanderwood era lì con loro. Lui conosceva la storia della famiglia di Seven, sapeva bene che suo padre era il primo ministro e che lo stava cercando, ma non poteva certo dirlo di fronte a un agente segreto come Vanderwood.

“Probabilmente sì” rispose Seven capendo quale fosse la domanda che Yoosung aveva interrotto a metà.

Vanderwood li osservava silenzioso, senza fare nessuna domanda, dopo anni di spionaggio sapeva bene che un agente non ha bisogno di sapere tutto sulla missione per portarla a termine e si rese conto che anche quella volta gli mancava qualche tassello.

Dopo aver raccolto tutti i materiali e le attrezzature, tornarono all’auto per caricarle.

“Ci alterneremo alla guida, inizio io per primo” disse Vanderwood aprendo lo sportello del guidatore.

“Tratta bene la mia bambina” gli rispose Seven accarezzando la carrozzeria prima di sistemarsi sul sedile posteriore.

“Perché ti metti dietro?” gli chiese Yoosung convinto che preferisse il posto davanti.

“Vorrei dormire un po’ prima di dargli il cambio, qui dietro posso stendermi. Lo volevi tu questo posto?” gli domandò di rimando.

“No, è uguale, tranquillo” disse allontanandosi dalla portiera ancora aperta, ma Seven lo afferrò per un polso.

“Siediti qui, ho bisogno di un cuscino morbido” gli sorrise Seven facendolo diventare completamente rosso. Senza rispondere nulla, Yoosung si sedette e Seven poggiò delicatamente la testa sulle sue gambe stendendosi come meglio poteva sul sedile.

Seven sembrava un gatto che faceva le fusa acciambellato sulle gambe del suo padrone, Yoosung non aveva idea di dove mettere le mani senza essere d’ingombro, così Seven gliele prese e se le sistemò da solo sopra la testa, in modo che gli accarezzasse i capelli.

Vanderwood si girò a guardarli e sospirò scocciato “Se dovete fare così per tutto il viaggio, potete anche andare senza di me.”

“Non essere invidioso, Vandy. Piuttosto pensa a guidare.” rispose Seven con gli occhi già chiusi e pronto a dormire, mentre Yoosung giocava con i suoi capelli senza avere il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo per l’imbarazzo, anche se, in fin dei conti, non gli importava niente. Sapeva bene che stavano andando incontro a chissà quale pericolo e voleva godersi quel momento di tranquillità senza pensare a niente.

Senza pensare a Saeran, senza pensare a Mi-Cha, senza pensare al Mint eye e senza pensare a Rika.

Vanderwood fece un altro sospiro e mise in moto la macchina


	8. Capitolo 8

_* Una nuova chatroom è stata aperta*_

**Jumin Han**

Assistente Kang, i candidati per il posto di hacker sono già arrivati? Vorrei vedere i loro curricula.

**Jaehee Kang**

Sì, signor Han. Sono nella sala d’aspetto, le interviste per l’assunzione inizieranno presto.

Vuole assistere anche lei?

**Jumin Han**

Certamente.

Mi aiuterà a non preoccuparmi troppo.

Non riesco a contattare V da giorni ormai, non mi piace questo silenzio.

**Jaehee Kang**

Perché lo sta cercando? É successo qualcosa?

**Jumin Han**

In realtà sì.

Ho avuto un colloquio con il primo ministro. A quanto pare è un ammiratore dei lavori di V, quindi mi ha chiesto se potevo combinare un incontro con lui, ma non risponde al telefono e non ho idea di dove sia.

**Jaehee Kang**

Non sapevo che il primo ministro fosse interessato alla fotografia, ma non mi sorprende che V sia conosciuto persino da personalità del suo calibro.

_ *Zen è entrato nella chatroom* _

**Jaehee Kang**

Ciao, Zen. Hai novità? Sei sparito dalla chatroom ieri.

**Zen**

Ciao, Jaehee.

In effetti ieri è successa una cosa, ma non so se posso parlarne qui.

**Jumin Han**

É perché Luciel ha detto che la chatroom potrebbe essere controllata?

Finché non dai informazioni precise e confidenziali, non ci dovrebbero essere problemi.

**Zen**

Penso che sia meglio parlarne a voce.

Anzi, penso che dovremmo proprio smettere di usare questa chatroom.

**Jaehee Kang**

É una cosa così seria?

**Zen**

Stiamo solo facendo il loro gioco, non voglio dargli nessun vantaggio.

**Jumin Han**

Forse hai ragione, non sappiamo quanto quello che diciamo possa essere importante per loro, non sappiamo quale sia il loro scopo.

**Zen**

É strano sentirsi dare ragione proprio da te.

**Jaehee Kang**

Capisco cosa volete dire…

_ *MC è entrata nella chatroom* _

**Zen**

MI-CHA!

**Jaehee Kang**

Sei davvero tu?!

**Jumin Han**

Stai bene? Dove ti trovi?

**MC**

Non dovete chiudere la chatroom. Continuate a scrivere come fate sempre.

Non posso dirvi dove sono, ma sto bene, potete stare tranquilli.

É importante che il party si tenga, quindi vi prego di continuare con l’organizzazione, io cercherò di rispondere agli ospiti per email.

Per ora devo rimanere qui, c’è qualcosa di cui mi devo occupare.

Vi devo salutare adesso, non preoccupatevi per me.

(:

_ *MC ha abbandonato la chatroom* _

**Zen**

Cosa diavolo è appena successo?!

**Jaehee Kang**

Non ne ho davvero idea.

Se solo Luciel fosse stato online forse sarebbe riuscito a rintracciarla.

Jumin Han

Devo contattare V.

Scusatemi.

_ *Jumin Han ha abbandonato la chatroom* _

**Jaehee Kang**

Signor Han, i candidati! I colloqui inizieranno fra poco.

...penso sia già andato.

Me ne dovrò occupare io.

**Zen**

Dannazione, mi sento così inutile, vorrei fare qualcosa.

Qualsiasi cosa.

**Jaehee Kang**

Zen, incontriamoci di persona più tardi. Farò in modo che ci sia anche il signor Han.

**Zen**

Va bene, dobbiamo assolutamente parlare a quattrocchi.

Ora ho un impegno, devo andare.

A dopo.

**Jaehee Kang**

Mi raccomando, fai attenzione.

A dopo

_ *Zen ha abbandonato la chatroom* _

_ *Jaehee Kang ha abbandonato la chatroom* _

_________________________________________________________________________

Quella sera l’aria era particolarmente fredda e sembrava che il vento adorasse sussurrare fra i rami degli alberi. I colori delle varietà di fiori del giardino riuscivano a spiccare anche alla luce tenue della luna e V non potè fare a meno di pensare che quel paesaggio era di una bellezza disarmante, avrebbe voluto riprodurlo sulla sua fidata pellicola, ma purtroppo sapeva che presto sarebbero finiti i giorni in cui poteva godere di quell’incanto che era il mondo. Ormai l’unico scopo della sua vita era rimediare alle sue colpe, non vedeva più alcun futuro per se stesso, l’unica cosa che lo faceva andare avanti era Rika. Quello che era stata, quello che era diventata e quello che avrebbe fatto, era tutta colpa sua.

“La cerimonia inizierà a breve” annunciò la voce di un adepto poco distante. V si riprese dal torpore dei suoi pensieri, stava per arrivare il momento di agire e lui era pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa.

Tutti gli adepti si misero in schiera in attesa dell’arrivo della Salvatrice, V li imitò come ormai aveva imparato a fare.

“Ray, dove mi stai portando?” disse Mi-Cha con voce preoccupata mentre con un braccio si reggeva all’uomo al suo fianco.

“Nel giardino, mia cara. Stasera sarà la sera più memorabile della tua vita, inizierai a far parte del nostro paradiso eterno” le rispose lui soave continuando a guidarla verso il luogo della celebrazione. V li osservava con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata.

“Non ne sono sicura, Ray, non mi piace questa storia” lo sguardo della ragazza passò dagli adepti fino alla boccetta di vetro contenente il liquido color menta per poi posarsi timoroso su Ray.

“Di cosa stai parlando? Avevi detto che saresti stata con me per sempre” le rispose lui accarezzandole delicatamente la mano.

“Sì, Ray, io sono qui per te” disse lei con aria decisa lasciando V confuso e sorpreso, non capiva perché avesse deciso di seguirlo, era chiaro che non fosse interessata al Mint eye.

“Buona sera, miei adepti” all’improvviso il cuore di V perse un battito, eccola lì, di fronte a lui, la donna che tanto aveva amato, così simile eppure così diversa. Vedeva ancora in lei quella luce meravigliosa che lo aveva stregato.

“Salvatrice, benvenuta!” si apprestò a salutarla Ray pieno di entusiasmo.

“Salve, Ray. É tutto pronto?” gli chiese con la stessa voce dolce che rimbombava nei ricordi di V, il fotografo sentì una fitta al cuore.

“Certo, mia Salvatrice” le sorrise lui, Mi-Cha fece un passo indietro intimorita quando lo sguardo di Rika cadde su di lei.

“É un piacere fare la tua conoscenza, Mi-Cha, non vedo l’ora che anche tu faccia parte del nostro paradiso” Rika si rivolse a lei sorridendole per rassicurarla, ma la ragazza rimase diffidente. “Non avere paura, mia cara” disse prendendole con delicatezza la mano e sottraendola da quella di Ray.

_Il momento di intervenire era sempre più vicino, V doveva solo prendere coraggio._

Rika avvicinò Mi-Cha a sè e con un gesto lento e misurato posò fra le sue mani la boccetta scintillante.

_Non c’era più tempo, V sentiva una voce nella sua testa che gli gridava di muoversi._

Mi-Cha fissava la boccetta nelle sue mani con esitazione, voltò lo sguardo verso Ray come per chiedergli aiuto, ma lui le sorrise incoraggiandola a continuare.

_Adesso o mai più, hai già fatto troppi errori, non puoi farne un altro._

Le mani di Mi-Cha lentamente si avvicinarono al suo viso, le sue labbra si piegarono pronte ad appoggiarsi alla superficie di vetro e a bere.

“NO!” l’urlo di V attirò tutta l’attenzione su di lui, Mi-Cha per lo spavento improvviso lasciò cadere la boccetta e tutto il suo contenuto si riversò sul prato lasciando goccioline colorate sui fili d’erba. V fece un passo avanti uscendo dalla schiera di seguaci, con un gesto veloce e deciso si spogliò del cappuccio rivelando il suo volto.

“Tu?! Che cosa ci fai tu qui?!” nella voce di Ray era percepibile tutta la sua rabbia, ma anche la sua paura, afferrò il polso di Mi-Cha saldamente come se temesse che gliela potesse portare via.

“Rika, perché stai facendo tutto questo? Non vedi che è una follia?!” gridò V avvicinandosi alla donna che lo guardava sconvolta.

“Tu non sei stato invitato nel mio paradiso, non hai alcun diritto di essere qui” rispose lei fredda, la sua voce era completamente diversa dalla dolcezza che aveva dimostrato fino a un secondo prima.

“Smettila di coinvolgere tutte queste persone, l’unico che deve soffrire sono io. Ti supplico, basta!” la pregò prendendola per le mani e guardandola negli occhi, forse sperava che ci fosse ancora un po’ di amore in lei a cui potesse appellarsi. Rika esitò.

“Non osare toccarla, lurido bugiardo!” intervenne Ray separandolo da Rika.

“Saeran…” disse con un filo di voce allungando una mano verso di lui, ma Ray fece un passo indietro.

“Non chiamarmi in quel modo” rispose paonazzo per il disprezzo che provava anche solo nel guardarlo in faccia.

All’improvviso un allarme proveniente dal palazzo inondò le loro orecchie, tutti si voltarono in direzione del rumore assordante. Il volto di Ray passò da un’espressione iraconda ad una terrorizzata, si voltò verso Rika in attesa degli ordini.

“Riporta Mi-Cha nella sua stanza ed occupati della sicurezza del Magenta” disse lei secca quando incrociò il suo sguardo, poi si girò in direzione di V e sorrise appena quando disse ai suoi seguaci: “Rinchiudetelo”.

_________________________________________________________________________

Era passato qualche minuto dall’arrivo di Zen nel locale. L’agitazione non gli permetteva di stare fermo un solo attimo, quindi teneva le dita impegnate, ora allisciandosi le punte dei capelli, ora picchiettando sul tavolo al ritmo di una canzone che nemmeno si ricordava più dove l’aveva sentita. Ogni volta che la porta si apriva il suo sguardo scattava speranzoso di vedere entrare un volto familiare, tant’è che persino lui si sorprese di sentirsi felice nel vedere il viso di Jumin apparire subito dopo quello della ragazza che stentò quasi a riconoscere.

“Jaehee!” la chiamò facendole segno con la mano e lei subito gli sorrise e si avvicinò. Non l’aveva mai vista con un abbigliamento che non fosse rigoroso ed ordinato, portava un vestito bordeaux con delle maniche a sbuffo, delle scarpe con un tacco non molto alto ed un fermaglio che le tirava indietro la frangetta scoprendo il suo viso, ma soprattutto niente occhiali. Probabilmente era una ragazza molto femminile fuori dal contesto lavorativo, era una cosa su cui Zen non si era mai soffermato a ragionare.

“Ciao, Zen” lo salutò Jaehee sedendosi al tavolo con lui.

“Buonasera” Jumin si accomodò subito dopo di lei. Solo in quel momento Zen notò che effettivamente anche lui era diverso dalla norma, non indossava la solita giacca formale accompagnata da una cravatta e un fazzoletto da taschino abbinato, ma quella sera aveva una semplice camicia bianca, il cui ultimo bottone era aperto e mostrava il collo e le clavicole.

L’attore alzò lo sguardo su di loro e accennò un sorriso nervoso.

“Jaehee, perché hai scelto questo locale?” chiese Jumin dopo essersi guardato intorno un poco spaesato, non era abituato a bar che non avesse almeno cinque stelle sotto il suo nome.

“Tu e Zen attirate troppo l’attenzione, con lo scandalo di Echo girl ancora più del solito, quindi non potevamo andare in uno dei locali che frequenti di solito” rispose lei prendendo il menù dal tavolo.

“Che strano sentirvi parlare in modo così informale” commentò Zen che li osservava curioso.

“Non siamo sul posto di lavoro adesso, siamo tutti membri dell’RFA, siamo una famiglia” rispose Jumin secco, come se quel che diceva fosse talmente scontato da essere inutile da dire a voce alta.

“Tu ci consideri una famiglia…?” Zen lo guardò senza poter contenere la sorpresa.

“Certo, mi sembrava palese” disse Jumin avvicinandosi a Jaehee per leggere il menù e lasciando Zen pensieroso. Non aveva mai pensato a come dovesse considerare l’RFA quell’uomo sempre così glaciale e, sapere che aveva una così alta considerazione di loro, lo aveva lasciato senza parole. Jaehee alzò lo sguardo dal menù e gli rivolse un sorriso, rendendosi probabilmente conto di che cosa gli stesse passando per la testa in quel momento, colto alla sprovvista e imbarazzato per essere stato letto così chiaramente, Zen arrossì e subito spostò la sua attenzione sul menù nonostante sapesse già alla perfezione che avrebbe ordinato una birra.

“Zen, che impegno avevi oggi? Mi sei sembrato strano nella chatroom” chiese Jaehee cambiando argomento dopo quel breve momento di silenzio.

“Era proprio questo di cui volevo parlarvi” sospirò lui accasciandosi sulla sedia “Sono stato interrogato dal governo, mi hanno chiesto di Seven”

“Il governo? Che ti hanno chiesto?” Jaehee si guardò intorno ansiosa.

“Tutto quello che sapevo su di lui, ma oltre alle sciocchezze di cui parla nella chat non avevo niente da dirgli, anche perché credo che Seven abbia hackerato il mio telefono per cancellare qualsiasi cosa che lo riguardava” rispose Zen senza sapere dove guardare, il suo sguardo saettava da Jaehee a Jumin e sentiva chiaramente quanto la situazione fosse tesa.

“Non pensate che sia uno strano tempismo?” sussurrò Jaehee pensierosa.

“E’ decisamente sospetto” Jumin convenne con lei serio.

“Di che parlate?” Zen li guardava confuso.

“Il primo ministro che proprio adesso si interessa ai lavori di V e tu che vieni interrogato su Luciel lo stesso giorno” gli spiegò Jumin con lo sguardo concentrato.

“Pensavo fosse per il suo lavoro di hacker, ma in effetti è strano…” rifletté a bassa voce Zen, ma si interruppe quando si accorse della presenza del cameriere che li guardava aspettando il momento giusto per chiedere le loro ordinazioni.

“Ah, scusi!” gli sorrise Jaehee cercando di non sembrare in alcun modo nervosa come era in realtà “Io prendo un cappuccino, voi cosa volete?”

“Una birra” rispose Zen accennando un sorriso poco convinto.

“Un calice di vino rosso” disse Jumin con la sua solita espressione impassibile.

Il cameriere si dileguò in fretta, lasciando un attimo di silenzio fra i tre. Jaehee sospirò attirando l’attenzione degli altri due.

“C’è qualcosa che vi devo far vedere” disse iniziando a frugare nella sua borsa. Con un gesto veloce tirò fuori una foto e la fece scorrere sul tavolo il più discretamente possibile.

Il cuore di Zen per un attimo si blocco, Jumin sbarrò gli occhi: la foto era strappata a metà, così da separare le due persone che ritraeva, Rika e V che si abbracciavano felici, ma dal lato di V un’enorme scritta rossa copriva i suoi occhi e recitava “IPOCRITA”, scritto chiaramente da una mano frettolosa e carica di odio.

“L’ho trovato nella mia posta questa mattina, non ve ne ho parlato prima perché non sapevo se era sicuro…” continuò Jaehee riprendendo immediatamente la foto dal centro del tavolo per tornare a nasconderla all’interno della sua borsa.

“Deve essere quella setta, quando l’hacker ha cercato di rapire Mi-Cha continuava a dare del bugiardo traditore a Seven” disse Zen mentre si passava una mano sugli occhi stanchi.

“Ma questa setta… Cosa ha a che fare con Rika? Tu la conoscevi meglio di noi, non ne avevi mai sentito parlare?” domandò Jaehee rivolgendo lo sguardo a Jumin.

“No. Rika era molto religiosa, ma, che io sapessi, non faceva parte di nessun culto” rispose incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“...Pensate che possa essere ancora viva? Il suo corpo non è mai stato ritrovato, forse anche lei è stata rapita da questa setta e…” Zen iniziò a ragionare, ma non sapeva più cosa pensare, le sue parole rimasero sospese mentre i loro sguardi erano completamente persi.

Lo squillo del telefono di Jumin li riportò violentemente alla realtà.

“É Luciel” disse guardando lo schermo e subito dopo i volti degli altri.

“Che aspetti? Rispondi!” lo incitò Zen alzando il tono della voce più di quanto volesse, Jaehee lo guardò allarmata facendogli cenno col dito di mantenere la calma.

_“Luciel?”_

_“Jumin, ti sto chiamando perché non so quando e se ci potremo sentire di nuovo.”_

_“Dove sei? Yoosung è con te?”_

_“Sì, ti mando le coordinate appena posso.”_

_“Dimmi cosa ti serve.”_

_“Non ne sono sicuro nemmeno io, ci potrebbe essere bisogno di un posto sicuro per una fuga.”_

_“Va bene. Altro?”_

_“Zen è stato interrogato oggi, vero?”_

_“Sì, ma tu sei arrivato prima, non hanno ottenuto niente.”_

_“Jumin, non si fermeranno.”_

_“Perché ti cercano? Il primo ministro ha persino cercato di mettersi in contatto con V, che sta succedendo?”_

_“Jumin…”_

_“Hai fatto qualcosa di illegale?”_

_“Sai il lavoro che faccio, vero?”_

_“Luciel, non sto scherzando, lasciati aiutare.”_

_"Non mi puoi aiutare, non c'è niente che puoi fare."_

_"Lascia giudicare me. Spiegami che sta succedendo."_

_“Io… Sono il suo figlio illegittimo, è per questo che mi nascondo da una vita, ha sempre cercato di sbarazzarsi di me per paura di perdere la sua carica politica.”_

_“Posso fare qualcosa al riguardo?”_

_“Salva Saeran.”_

_“L’hacker?”_

_“Lui è il mio gemello.”_

_“...Capisco. Farò tutto il possibile.”_

_“Jumin, un’ultima cosa.”_

_“Dimmi.”_

_“Non preoccupatevi per me, ma assicuratevi che Yoosung ce la faccia.”_

_“Non ti lasceremo indietro, Luciel.”_

_“Questa è una cosa che riguarda me, devo risolverla io. Per favore, tienilo al sicuro quando io non potrò più.”_

_“Lo farò.”_

_“Grazie. Ora devo andare, Yoosung sta tornando e fra poco ripartiamo.”_

_“Siate cauti.”_

_“Come sempre! Ciao.”_

Quando la chiamata terminò, gli occhi di Zen e Jaehee erano puntati su Jumin in attesa di spiegazioni. Lui sospirò prima di iniziare a parlare.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

“Ray, aspetta! Mi stai facendo male!” Mi-Cha lo chiamò cercando di farlo tornare in sé, l’aveva trascinata senza dire una parola fin dentro al palazzo prendendola per il braccio e ignorando qualsiasi suo tentativo di liberarsi.

“Mi-Cha, stai bene, vero? Perdonami...” disse Ray preoccupato dopo aver lasciato il suo polso. Lei gli rispose con un sorriso un po’ forzato per rassicurarlo.

“Che cosa faranno a V?” gli chiese con espressione ansiosa.

“Perché lo vuoi sapere? Quell’uomo è solo un bugiardo, è una persona orribile, non devi provare pietà per lui!” il tono di Ray stava tornando ad essere furioso, Mi-Cha fece un passo indietro inconsciamente, quel temperamento imprevedibile la spaventava, invece ciò che spaventava Ray era proprio il fatto che lei potesse avere paura di lui.

“Scusami, non alzerò più la voce” le sussurrò prendendo delicatamente le mani della ragazza fra le sue.

“Ti prego, non lasciarmi” la supplicò poi avvicinandosele alle labbra per baciarle le dita, ma dei rumori provenienti dalla stanza vicina lo bloccarono. Subito si irrigidì, lasciò Mi-Cha e con espressione seria si avvicinò verso la porta, con un gesto deciso la spalancò e si trovò di fronte il suo stesso volto.

“Seven, che cosa…?” la voce di Yoosung annunciò il suo arrivo nella stanza, ma il ragazzo si immobilizzò appena si rese conto che i due gemelli erano proprio uno di fronte all’altro e silenziosamente si osservavano.

“Yoosung? Seven? Che ci fate qui?” chiese Mi-Cha che nel frattempo si era avvicinata a loro, ma Ray le bloccò la strada con un braccio, continuando a fissare Seven con disprezzo.

“Tu… Hai fatto scattare tu l’allarme...” le parole uscivano dalla sua bocca a fatica, la sua espressione era completamente cambiata e respirava affannosamente “Tu e V… Schifosi bugiardi… Non me la porterete via…”

“Ray…?” Mi-Cha provò a chiamarla dolcemente posando le dita sul suo braccio teso.

“Niente più Ray” rispose lui voltandosi di scatto verso di lei con gli occhi strabuzzati, un brivido di terrore percorse la ragazza.

“Saeran, prenditela con me, lei non ha fatto niente” disse finalmente Seven che fino a quel momento non aveva avuto la forza di far uscire nemmeno una parola dalla gola.

“É inutile che mi supplichi, lei adesso è il mio giocattolo” rispose con una risata.

“Saeran, puoi controllarlo, non lasciarti-” Mi-Cha provò a calmarlo, ma lui la interruppe urlandole contro: “Stai zitta! I giocattoli non parlano e tu sei solo un inutile giocattolo!”

“Saeran...” tornò a chiamarlo Seven con voce supplichevole, ma la reazione violenta di suo fratello lo colse alla sprovvista, Saeran si gettò su di lui afferrandolo per il collo, lo spinse mentre cercava di soffocarlo fino contro il muro alle sue spalle, facendolo urtare contro un tavolino e facendo cadere un vaso che andò in mille pezzi.

Mi-Cha non riuscì a trattenere un urlo terrorizzato, rimase pietrificata davanti a quella scena. Yoosung si precipitò contro Saeran per allontanarlo da Seven, ma questo fece solo rivolgere tutta la sua rabbia verso il ragazzo biondo. Saeran mollò la presa sul collo del suo gemello, le gambe di Seven cedettero quando potè di nuovo respirare, indebolito dalla mancanza di ossigeno non riuscì a fermare Saeran dal gettarsi contro Yoosung.

Nel giro di pochissimi secondi Saeran era sopra di lui, che cercava in tutti i modi di rialzarsi, il tempo sembrò scorrere più lentamente quando Yoosung vide la mano di Saeran afferrare uno dei pezzi del vaso rotto sparsi sul pavimento e puntare dritta in direzione del suo occhio sinistro.

L’ultima cosa che Yoosung ricordava era di aver urlato per il dolore, poi il buio.


	9. Capitolo 9

_“Yoosung!”_

La voce che lo chiamava era come ovattata, sembrava lontana migliaia e migliaia di chilometri, eppure allo stesso tempo così vicina. Ma chi era? Sembrava così familiare, lo metteva a suo agio.

_“Yoosung!”_

La voce stavolta era più vicina, più concreta.

Da dove veniva? Chi era? Tutto ciò che vedeva era scuro e sfocato.

_“Yoosung, ti prego, svegliati!”_

Erano singhiozzi quelli che sentiva? Perché quella voce era così triste? Non gli piaceva sentirla spezzata dal pianto, sentiva il petto stringersi per il dolore.

All’improvviso un’altra sensazione che non fosse un semplice suono, lo investì.

Erano delle braccia che lo stringevano? Erano delle dita quelle che si intrecciavano fra i suoi capelli? Era un petto quello contro cui sentiva premere il suo viso?

Quell’odore.

Quell’odore lo conosceva bene.

“Saeyoung…?” chiese piano sorprendendosi che dei suoni stessero uscendo dalla sua bocca e che le sue orecchie potessero percepirli chiaramente, non più lontani, ma reali.

“Yoosung?!” gli rispose la voce interrompendo i singhiozzi.

Sentì l’abbraccio sciogliersi, le mani stringevano ancora le sue spalle e poteva sentire lo sguardo di Seven puntato su di lui.

Provò ad aprire piano gli occhi, ma una fitta acuta lo fece gemere e automaticamente la sua mano si mosse in direzione dell’occhio dolorante, le dita si chiusero in un pugno così forte che le unghie lasciarono un segno profondo sulla sua pelle.

“É tutta colpa mia, è tutta colpa mia, è tutta colpa mia…” Seven ricominciò a piangere abbandonando lentamente la stretta dalle spalle di Yoosung.

Quando sentì il suo tocco sparire, provò ancora una volta ad aprire l’occhio destro, ma più lentamente. L’immagine del viso ricoperto di lacrime di Seven piano piano si fece limpida davanti a lui.

“É tutta colpa mia, è tutta colpa mia, è tutta colpa mia…” continuava a ripetere, sempre più interrotto dai singhiozzi che gli spezzavano la voce. Le mani di Yoosung si mossero nella direzione del suo viso, non aveva mai trovato così stancante alzare le braccia di qualche centimetro, ma in quel momento non gli importava niente. Quando le sue dita toccarono delicatamente il volto di Seven la prima sensazione fu di bagnato per le lacrime che gli avevano inondato le guance. Yoosung si soffermò ad osservare una lacrima che era rimasta incastrata fra una narice e le labbra. L’asciugò passandoci sopra il pollice e si ritrovò a sorridere quando quel gesto gli fece tornare in mente quello che era successo quella che ormai sembrava una vita fa. Le briciole dei pancakes all’angolo della bocca di Seven, la sua voglia di baciarlo in quel momento.

Seven posò una mano su quella di Yoosung che lo aveva appena accarezzato, finalmente aveva smesso di ripetere quella frase.

“Mi dispiace…” sussurrò mettendosela davanti alle labbra per baciarla.

“Perdonami, non dovevo coinvolgerti, ti ho rovinato la vita…” le parole sussurrate uscivano dalla sua bocca e si scontravano contro il palmo di Yoosung facendogli sentire la dolce sensazione di calore sulla pelle che Seven continuava a baciare senza riprendere fiato fra una frase e l’altra.

Yoosung gli sorrise. I baci sul palmo della sua mano gli ricordavano la mattina in cui aveva detto che sarebbe stato con lui in ogni caso, non gli importava del pericolo che avrebbe dovuto correre. Ed eccolo lì, dolorante ma pronto a prometterlo altre mille volte.

“Perdonami, Yoosung, è tutta co-” il flusso di pensieri di Seven continuava senza freno finché Yoosung, con tutte le forze che gli erano rimaste, si spinse contro di lui per stringerlo.

“Ti amo, Saeyoung” gli disse piano quando la sua bocca fu vicina al suo orecchio.

“Non dovresti” gli rispose Seven abbracciandolo il più forte che poteva. Il freddo del pavimento e i muri su cui erano stati lasciati a marcire, non era paragonabile al calore che gli faceva provare. Se dovevano essere in quella situazione, essere insieme era la migliore benedizione che potessero ricevere.

La stretta di Seven si fece più salda quando il frastuono della porta attirò la sua attenzione, istintivamente lo voleva proteggere, non avrebbe permesso che gli succedesse nient'altro.

Dei passi pesanti e dei gemiti di dolore annunciarono l'entrata di quelli che poi si rivelarono essere due adepti che ne trascinavano un altro, ricoperto di ferite e che si manteneva a stento in piedi. Senza troppi complimenti, aprirono la cella dove Seven e Yoosung erano rinchiusi e lanciarono dentro l'uomo. Seven lo vide ricomporsi con molta fatica, non appena riuscì a mettersi seduto, si tolse il cappuccio che ancora gli copriva il volto sporco e sanguinolento.

“V!” Esclamò Seven che non sapeva se essere felice di vederlo in quelle condizioni, ma non poteva fare a meno di essere sollevato di vederlo ancora vivo.

“Cos'è…” provò a dire a lui, ma fu interrotto da una fitta di dolore prima che potesse finire la frase. Seven allungò una mano verso di lui per cercare di aiutarlo, ma quello alzò la sua in risposta per fermarlo e gli sorrise rassicurante.

“Tranquillo, non è niente. Cos'è successo a Yoosung?” Chiese guardando preoccupato il ragazzo che aveva metà del viso ricoperta di sangue. Seven non riusciva a rispondere, non riusciva ad ammettere cosa fosse successo. Si sentiva così tanto in colpa perché, se c'era qualcuno che doveva essere ferito, sicuramente non era Yoosung.

“Saeran…” fu l'unica risposta che riuscì a dare a V, che però evidentemente immaginò da solo quel che era successo.

“Luciel, ascolta. Non dovete fidarvi di Rika, non è più lei” disse V avvicinandosi a loro. Sentire quel nome fece risvegliare Yoosung dal torpore in cui la stanchezza lo aveva lasciato.

“Rika? Non fidarci di Rika? Che stai dicendo? Rika è…” iniziò a chiedere Seven confuso, la sua voce veloce e incerta non trovava un senso a quel che aveva sentito.

“Morta” concluse Yoosung. V li guardò senza dire nulla, ma sul suo viso si leggeva chiaramente quanto fosse difficile per lui rispondere.

“... giusto? Rika è morta?” chiese Yoosung irrigidendosi e stringendo le dita intorno al braccio di Seven che lo stava ancora abbracciando.

“...V?” lo chiamò quando non sentì nessuna risposta da parte sua. Il silenzio era crollato fra di loro, Seven e Yoosung continuavano a fissare V in attesa di qualche chiarimento, ma ormai nella loro testa i pensieri galoppavano, i puntini si univano e tutto diventava più chiaro e allo stesso tempo più confuso.

“Lei… non è più la stessa Rika che conoscevi, Yoosung” disse finalmente V distogliendo lo sguardo di chi si sentiva il peso delle parole che stava pronunciando.

“Rika è… viva?” Ripetè Yoosung incredulo.

Ancora una volta la porta si spalancò ed attirò l'attenzione dei prigionieri che si voltarono di scattò ad osservarla. Lentamente dall’uscio fece capolino la testa di Mi-Cha che subito gli fece segno di fare silenzio. Scese piano le scale che separavano l’entrata dalle celle in cui erano rinchiusi Seven, Yoosung e V.

“Mi dispiace così tanto…” disse a voce bassa quando si trovò di fronte a loro, con le mani che stringevano saldamente le sbarre d’acciaio e lo sguardo umido di lacrime, poi chiese incerta: “Come state?”. Ma gli altri facevano fatica a trovare una risposta positiva in quel momento. Seven continuava a stringere Yoosung e V non riusciva a sostenere lo sguardo di nessuno di loro.

“Mi-Cha, non lo so. Non lo so davvero. Che diavolo sta succedendo? Davvero Rika è qui? Che ha Saeran?” chiese Seven che non sapeva neanche più da dove cominciare. Yoosung ancora fra le sue braccia ascoltava in silenzio mentre nella sua testa si affollavano i pensieri.

“Allora è Rika, come immaginavo…” rispose Mi-Cha pensierosa.

“Avevi detto che si era suicidata” disse Yoosung a con un sussurro, fissava V con l’unico occhio che riusciva ad aprire, lo odiava sempre di più, ma non aveva le forze di urlargli in faccia tutto il suo disprezzo.

“Yoosung, lei non è la stessa Rika che ricordi, ha fondato questo culto e-” provò a giustificarsi V, ma lo interruppe Seven.

“Lei ha fondato il Mint eye?! Rika ha portato Saeran qui? É stata lei a renderlo così? Tu lo hai sempre saputo e non mi hai detto niente...” nelle sue parole non c’era nè odio nè disprezzo come in quelle di Yoosung, solo delusione, enorme delusione. E questo, se possibile, faceva soffrire V ancora di più. Abbassò lo sguardo colpevole.

“Io… Volevo solo proteggervi tutti. Mi dispiace, ho fallito.” rispose consapevole della vergogna che mostrava chiaramente sul viso. Seven e Yoosung continuavano a guardarlo increduli.

“V, non è così che risolvono i problemi, non dovevi farti carico di tutte queste responsabilità, avresti dovuto cercare il nostro aiuto” disse Mi-Cha rompendo lo scambio silenzioso di sguardi fra i tre nella cella.

“Ma non è possibile che sia Rika. Lei non è così, non farebbe mai niente del genere.” scattò Yoosung separandosi dall’abbraccio in cui Seven lo stava ancora stringendo. Si gettò contro V afferrandolo per la veste scura e piena di strappi che indossava, lo strattonava con le ultime forze che gli erano rimaste: “Stai mentendo, come sempre! Tu… Tu non l’amavi sul serio! Lei era una persona meravigliosa, non il mostro che stai dicendo!” Senza avere idea di che cosa stesse facendo, alzò un pugno per colpirlo in faccia, ma si fermò quando V rivolse lo sguardo verso di lui. Le lacrime imperlavano le sue ciglia e rendevano lucidi i suoi occhi chiari.

“Fallo. Se ti fa stare meglio, colpiscimi. É tutta colpa mia.” gli disse V pronto a ricevere altre percosse.

“Yoosung, no! Che senso ha picchiarlo? Seven, fermalo!” strillò Mi-Cha allungando il braccio attraverso le sbarre della cella come se potesse intervenire in qualche modo.

“Yoosung…” Seven posò una mano sulla sua spalla facendolo girare verso di lui. Incrociare il suo sguardo non poté trattenerlo dallo scoppiare a piangere, lasciò il colletto della veste di V e si coprì il viso mentre iniziava a tremare e singhiozzare. Seven lo prese fra le sue braccia, nascondendo la sua testa bionda contro il suo petto. Fra un un gemito e l’altro, Yoosung continuava a ripetere a bassa voce “Sono solo bugie, Rika non era così”.

Seven non riusciva nemmeno a parlare, era tutto così surreale e non riusciva a credere che le persone che lo avevano salvato ed aiutato avessero potuto fare questo a lui e a suo fratello. V e Rika dovevano salvarli dai loro genitori, eppure eccoli lì a soffrire per colpa di chi doveva prendersi cura di loro. E lui, come un'idiota, si era fidato. Aveva dato via la sua libertà per la felicità di suo fratello e non era servito a niente.

Mi-Cha li osservava silenziosa, con la mente carica di pensieri. Non c'erano parole che potesse dire e che potessero aiutare nessuno in quel momento.

Una risata in lontananza scoppiò fragorosa, tutti si voltarono verso la porta richiamati da quel suono.

“Mi stavo giusto chiedendo perché il mio giocattolo non fosse nella sua stanza e guarda un po’ dove la trovo! Sta giocando con qualcun altro!” disse Saeran con un ghigno sul volto mentre scendeva le scale. Era vestito in modo diverso, portava una giacca e dei pantaloni completamente neri e anche i suoi capelli non erano come qualche ora prima, erano arruffati e scomposti.

Tutti lo osservavano spaventati, non avevano idea di che cosa avesse in mente. Mi-Cha si appoggiava più saldamente alle sbarre della cella ad ogni passo che Saeran faceva nella sua direzione, era terrorizzata ed incapace di muoversi per scappare, con il fiato sempre più corto e le palpitazioni che le rimbombavano nella testa. Quando le mani di Saeran si strinsero contro il suo collo, sapeva che era troppo tardi per riuscire a sfuggirgli, i suoi occhi fissi su di lei e quel sorriso la fecero rabbrividire.

“Saeran! Lasciala!” urlò Seven correndo verso di loro, ma non poteva fare niente bloccato com’era in quella cella.

“Smettila!” Yoosung si trascinò come meglio poteva verso di loro.

“Saeran, ti prego! Prenditela con me piuttosto!” gridò disperato V alzandosi a fatica dal pavimento.

Ma non c’era niente da fare, il suo sguardo rimaneva fisso su di lei, niente riusciva a distoglierlo dal mollare la presa dal collo della ragazza. Mi-Cha annaspava, respirava a malapena. Con le ultime forze che le erano rimaste riuscì ad alzare il braccio fino a raggiungere le mani di Saeran che ancora la stringevano. Quel tocco lo fece sussultare e la stretta si allentò senza che se ne rendesse nemmeno conto. Mi-Cha iniziò a tossire riuscendo a recuperare un poco di ossigeno, la sua mano era ancora poggiata delicatamente su quelle di Saeran che non accennava a lasciarla andare.

“Saeran, tu non sei questo” gli disse lei con un filo di voce.

Di scatto lui lasciò la presa e la ragazza cadde a terra, le sue gambe non riuscivano più a sostenere il peso del suo stesso corpo. Saeran alzò lo sguardo verso i prigionieri che lo guardavano senza capire perché si fosse fermato e perché in quel momento avesse uno sguardo così spaventato. Era come se non avesse idea di cosa stesse succedendo, come se si fosse appena svegliato e non sapesse dove si trovava. Dopo averli guardati per qualche istante, i suoi occhi si concentrarono sulla ragazza che tremava e tossiva accasciata di fronte ai suoi piedi.

“Mi-Cha!” esclamò piegandosi subito verso di lei per soccorrerla, ma lei non reagì come si aspettava. Appena lo vide avvicinarsi, ebbe l’impulso di difendersi alzando un braccio, come se fosse pronta ad essere malmenata.

Saeran si bloccò. In quel momento capì il perché si trovava lì e perché la sua adorata Mi-Cha stava soffrendo. Ray si era addormentato e Saeran aveva preso il sopravvento. Ormai lei doveva essere terrorizzata da lui, non l’avrebbe mai più voluto, l’avrebbe abbandonato per quei bugiardi traditori che erano i membri dell’RFA. L’avrebbe persa e sarebbe stata solo colpa loro. Gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare, si sarebbe vendicato, lui avrebbe-

Ma il flusso dei suoi pensieri che lo aveva portato dalla paura, alla disperazione, fino alla rabbia si interruppe quando Mi-Cha si voltò verso di lui e con un sorriso gli disse: “Sei tornato.”

In quel momento non sapeva più chi fosse, non sapeva chi stesse provando quel sentimento. Non era né il dolce Ray, né il lunatico Saeran. Ma non gli importava. Chiunque fosse, era lui ed era felice.

“Saeran, che sta succedendo?” la voce di Rika fece calare un silenzio improvviso. La sua figura sinuosa era apparsa alle loro spalle senza che se ne rendessero conto, dietro di lei due adepti la seguivano obbedienti.

Yoosung aveva così tanto da dire in quel momento, eppure le parole rimaneva bloccate tutte nella sua testa. Era tutto vero? No, era impossibile. Doveva essere solo un incubo.

Mi-Cha era ancora distesa per terra, priva di forze per fare qualsiasi cosa, ma con una mano stringeva quella di Saeran.

V sentiva che il senso di colpa e il terrore lo stavano divorando, ormai non aveva più modo di evitare che gli altri soffrissero. La sconfitta gli faceva più male delle ferite di cui era ricoperto.

Saeran rimase a fissare la sua Salvatrice. Sentirsi chiamare per nome in quel momento gli era sembrato così strano, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che era il nome giusto. Ciò che gli suonava sbagliato era la persona a cui si stava riferendo Rika. Saeran non si sentiva più nessuna delle sue personalità, non aveva idea di chi fosse in quel momento e tutto ciò lo faceva sentire completamente perso.

Vedendo la sua incertezza, Rika si avvicinò a lui e lo chiamò ancora “...Ray?”.

Saeran era sempre più confuso. Non sapeva cosa rispondere, non era più Ray, non era più Saeran. Chi era?

Tutti erano in stasi ad osservare perplessi lo scambio fra i due, non sapevano più che reazione aspettarsi né da Rika, né da Saeran.

“Non posso credere che ci sia davvero tu dietro a tutto questo, mi ero fidato di te! Che hai fatto a mio fratello?” ruppe il silenzio Seven con uno sguardo disperato. Rika si voltò verso di lui e si avvicinò alla cella sorridendogli.

“Saeyoung, io l’ho salvato. Non vorresti essere salvato anche tu? Tutti voi potete essere salvati” gli disse con voce suadente mentre allungava una mano verso il suo viso per accarezzarlo, ma la intercettò Yoosung prima che potesse arrivare a toccarlo.

“Rika, di che stai parlando? Che cosa hai fatto? Non ti riconosco più…” le lacrime si erano fermate, ma la voce continuava a tremargli come se stesse ancora piangendo.

“Yoosung, anche tu sei destinato a questo paradiso, vieni con me” continuava a sorridere lei incoraggiante.

“Tu… Sei sparita, credevo fossi morta. Perché non mi hai detto che stavi bene? Hai idea di quanto mi sia sentito perso senza di te? Non ci sei stata neanche per il mio diploma… Tutto quel tempo passato a studiare ed impegnarmi era solo per te e tu mi hai abbandonato per… questo?” disse indicando con un gesto delle mani prima le squallide celle in cui erano rinchiusi, poi gli adepti alle sue spalle e infine Saeran ancora gettato a terra con lo sguardo spaventato.

“Pensavo che tu potessi capirmi, Yoosung. Sei una delusione, esattamente come V” gli rispose lei perdendo quel finto sorriso che mostrava fino a qualche secondo prima.

“E io pensavo che tu fossi una persona diversa” ribatté lui secco lasciando Rika sorpresa per quella risposta così sdegnosa. Ma la sorpresa fu subito sostituita da un nuovo sorriso, non più dolce, né finto, semplicemente maligno.

“Bene, se le cose stanno così… Credenti, ci serviranno altri elisir, andate a prenderne” ordinò sprezzante ai due uomini che subito si misero in moto per obbedire alla loro Salvatrice.

“Rika, no! Ti supplico, lasciali fuori da tutto questo” cercò di persuaderla V cercando di appellarsi come poteva alla sua umanità.

“Oh, non preoccuparti, ne avrai anche tu” rispose lei ignorando le sue suppliche “Saeran, a V ci penso io, tu occupati degli altri” si rivolse poi al suo assistente prediletto porgendogli una delle boccette di vetro con il liquido cristallino. Lui l’afferrò e si alzò da terra. La sua Salvatrice gli aveva dato un ordine e lui doveva eseguirlo. Ma qualcosa gli impediva di muoversi, osservava Rika che ormai era già entrata nella cella e si stava avvicinando a V che non poteva fare a meno di indietreggiare.

“Fermati!” Seven la bloccò prendendole saldamente un polso, lei si voltò a guardarlo con rabbia, ma bastò un cenno del suo capo perché le due guardie, che erano appena tornate nella stanza, si gettassero contro di lui e contro Yoosung per impedirgli di intervenire in qualsiasi modo.

V era ormai con le spalle al muro, si sentiva impotente di fronte a lei, come sempre dal primo istante in cui l’aveva vista. In quel momento, le unghie di Rika si conficcarono violentemente nelle sue guance per immobilizzarlo mentre gli versava quel liquido in bocca. Dolorante per le ferite, non riusciva a ribellarsi, tossiva e si contorceva ad ogni sorso di quella sostanza.

“Tu non mi hai mai capita, ma presto capirai persino tu” gli sussurrò Rika che continuava a stringere il suo viso saldamente.

L’elisir bruciava nella sua gola, V sentiva la testa farsi sempre più pesante, il mondo intorno a lui diventava sempre più annebbiato, le voci si mischiavano fra di loro e le parole iniziavano a perdere ogni senso.

“Come potevi pensare di amarmi senza capire chi sono davvero? Senza accettare il mio demone?” chiese lei alzando il tono della voce che diventava sempre più violento ad ogni parola che pronunciava.

“Quello… Non era amore… Io ero ossessionato da te… Eravamo ossessionati l'uno dall'altra, Rika…” rispose V a fatica subito prima di svenire.

Rika era sconvolta.

Lo fissava con gli occhi sgranati mentre era privo di sensi a terra.

Le sue ginocchia cedettero al peso di quelle parole, un urlo squarciò l’aria.

“...Non era amore? Come poteva essere solo ossessione? Certo che era amore!” gridava fra lacrime e risate, alternava sofferenza e divertimento nel giro di pochissimi secondi.

Persino i Credenti rimasero immobili a guardarla, non sapevano cosa fare senza i suoi ordini, non sapevano nemmeno se intervenire oppure no. Si voltarono perplessi verso Saeran in attesa di direttive almeno da parte sua, ma anche il suo sguardo era completamente concentrato sulla Salvatrice. Per tutto il tempo non si era mosso di un passo, era rimasto al fianco di Mi-Cha con la boccetta di elisir ancora stretta nella mano.

In quel momento Seven capì che doveva agire, la distrazione di Rika e dei suoi adepti era la loro occasione per fuggire e non poteva lasciarsela scappare. Con un gomitata nello stomaco del Credente che lo tratteneva, si liberò dalla sua presa e, non appena quello che bloccava Yoosung se ne accorse, gli tirò un pugno sulla mascella così forte da farlo cadere a terra.

“Stai bene?” gli chiese mettendogli le mani sulle spalle per fargli distogliere lo sguardo da Rika che continuava a urlare e disperarsi. Yoosung fece cenno di sì con la testa ancora scombussolato da tutto quello che era appena successo.

“Attento!” gli gridò quando vide alle spalle di Seven che uno degli adepti si stava rialzando da terra, ma quello non fece nemmeno in tempo a girarsi che subito lo vide crollare di nuovo.

“Vanderwood, era ora che arrivassi!” sorrise Seven sollevato quando capì chi aveva messo k.o. il Credente.

“Muoviti, 707. Il piano di sopra è pulito, possiamo andare” rispose lui serio rimettendo il suo fidato teaser nella fondina della cintura.

“Yoosung, ce la fai ad aiutarmi a portare via V?” chiese Seven mentre stava già sistemando una delle braccia di V dietro il suo collo per alzarlo da terra. Yoosung annuì, corse verso di lui superando Rika e fece lo stesse con l’altro braccio di V. Insieme riuscirono a farlo mettere in piedi ed iniziarono a trascinarlo fuori dalla cella, ma Yoosung si bloccò e si voltò ancora una volta verso Rika. Sembrava che non si fosse accorta di nulla, le sue grida riempivano ogni angolo della stanza e rimbombavano nella sua testa ancora più forti.

“E Rika?” chiese incerto a Seven senza sapere che risposta aspettarsi.

“Adesso dobbiamo solo pensare ad uscire da qui” rispose lui senza nemmeno girarsi per vederla un’altra volta, in quel momento doveva pensare a salvare tutti gli altri, ma soprattutto doveva portare via da lì Saeran.

“Saeran, vieni con noi” gli disse risoluto quando si trovò di fronte a lui. Per tutto quel tempo era rimasto lì ad osservare impassibile, mentre Mi-Cha gli stringeva ancora la mano.

“Saeyoung… La Salvatrice…” si guardò intorno spaesato. Che doveva fare? Gli era stato ordinato di occuparsi di loro, doveva fermarli. Ma la mano di Mi-Cha lo ancorava al terreno, non sapeva più come si camminava, non sapeva più che cosa stava facendo, non sapeva più chi era.

“Saeran…” lo chiamò la voce dolce e rassicurante di Mi-Cha. Si voltò a guardarla e il suo sorriso lo fece cadere in una confusione ancora più grande. La testa gli stava esplodendo, mille voci gli risuonavano nelle orecchie, tutte si sovrapponevano, i colori si mischiavano.

Chiuse gli occhi e si nascose il viso fra le mani soffocando un urlo.

Una forte scossa la colpì e l’ultima cosa che sentì prima di svenire fu Mi-Cha che ancora una volta lo chiamava e la forte botta che diede con la spalla quando cadde a terra.

“Che diavolo fai, Vanderwood?!” urlò Seven guardando preoccupato suo fratello steso per terra privo di sensi.

“Era il metodo più veloce” rispose l’agente segreto riponendo nuovamente il teaser nella fondina.

_________________________________________________________________________

_ *Una nuova chatroom è stata aperta* _

_ *MC è entrato nella chatroom* _

**MC**

Siamo riusciti a scappare.

In questo momento siamo in macchina, Seven sta guidando.

**Zen**

Mi-Cha! State tutti bene?

**MC**

No, non tutti…

**Zen**

Cosa?!

**MC**

Yoosung è ferito, mentre V e Saeran sono svenuti...

_ *Jaehee Kang è entrato nella chatroom* _

**Jaehee Kang**

Sono feriti?

Chiamo subito il signor Han per avvertirlo.

_ *Jaehee Kang ha abbandonato la chatroom* _

_ *Jumin Han è entrato nella chatroom* _

_ *Jaehee Kang è entrato nella chatroom* _

**Jumin Han**

Sono lieto di vedere che almeno tu sia sana e salva, Mi-Cha.

Vi state dirigendo verso il rifugio?

**MC**

Sì, Seven sta seguendo le coordinate che gli hai dato.

**Jaehee Kang**

Mi-Cha, ma cos’è successo? Perché hai seguito Saeran? Perché ci hai chiesto di continuare ad usare la chatroom?

**Zen**

Anche io vorrei sapere perché sei sparita…

**MC**

É difficile da spiegare…

Ma non vi ho mai chiesto di continuare a scrivere messaggi qui… Deve essere stato Ray

...O Saeran, non lo so

**Zen**

Ray? Chi è Ray?

**MC**

Non posso spiegarvi adesso, è una storia lunga e complicata…

**Jumin Han**

L’importante è che siate riusciti a scappare.

Chiamate per qualsiasi cosa, faremo di tutto per aiutarvi.

**MC**

Grazie, Jumin…

Siamo appena arrivati, devo lasciarvi adesso.

_ *MC ha abbandonato la chatroom* _

**Zen**

Spero che vada tutto bene…

**Jaehee Kang**

Sono convinta di sì, Zen.

Ora pensiamo al nostro lavoro.

**Zen**

Hai ragione, dobbiamo continuare a darci da fare.

**Jumin Han**

Assistente Kang, non dimenticare di preparare la conferenza stampa.

**Jaehee Kang**

Sì, signor Han.

**Jumin Han**

Contatterò il mio medico personale, se sono feriti voglio che siano in buone mani.

Se volete scusarmi.

_ *Jumin Han ha abbandonato la chatroom* _

**Jaehee Kang**

Zen, ci vediamo stasera per provare il discorso.

**Zen**

Va bene, a più tardi. Io continuerò a provare un altro paio di volte.

**Jaehee Kang**

Possiamo farcela (:

**Zen**

Grazie, Jaehee. C’era bisogno di un po’ di positività adesso.

**Jaehee Kang**

Forza, c’è molto lavoro da fare! A dopo (:

**Zen**

(:

_ *Jaehee Kang ha abbandonato la chatroom* _

_ *Zen ha abbandonato la chatroom* _

_________________________________________________________________________

Come al solito Seven si era messo a lavorare non appena aveva trovato lo spazio adatto per allestire la sua postazione. Yoosung era crollato addormentato con la testa poggiata contro la sua spalla, stringeva forte il suo braccio nonostante la stanchezza. Quando riaprì l’occhio con cui riusciva ancora a vedere, la luce del computer di Seven lo abbagliò per qualche istante.

“Per quanto ho dormito?” chiese stiracchiandosi.

“Un paio d’ore, gli antidolorifici hanno funzionato bene” rispose Seven interrompendo il suo battere sulla tastiera per guardare il suo fidanzato in faccia. Esitò prima di accarezzargli dolcemente la guancia per metà ricoperta dalla fasciatura del suo occhio. Yoosung rispose a quella carezza strusciando il viso contro la mano di Seven.

“Sei proprio un gatto” disse lui senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso, che però sparì immediatamente sostituito da un’espressione pensierosa e preoccupata.

“Tranquillo, sto bene. E non pensare minimamente che sia colpa tua” lo rassicurò Yoosung intuendo che cosa gli stesse passando per la testa. Seven sospirò e gli sorrise un’altra volta.

“Che stai facendo?” chiese poi Yoosung che aveva spostato lo sguardo sul computer.

“Devo riuscire a bannare l’account di Saeran dalla chatroom dell’RFA, Rika potrebbe ancora accedere” rispose lui tornando serio. Yoosung annuì, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentire una fitta allo stomaco a ripensare a sua cugina e a tutto quello che era successo. Si voltò a guardare il resto della stanza pensieroso.

“Non ti stancare troppo” disse infine baciando la guancia di Seven, si alzò dalla sua postazione per lasciarlo tornare al suo lavoro, poi si diresse verso Mi-Cha.

“Come stai?” chiese Yoosung sedendosi a terra a fianco alla ragazza che controllava V e Saeran ancora privi di sensi, distesi sul pavimento. V sudava freddo, si contorceva nel sonno senza darsi pace, come se stesse facendo un incubo da cui non riusciva in nessun modo ad uscire. Saeran invece sembrava più sereno di quanto lo avessero mai visto, dormiva beato, come se non stesse facendo alcun sogno.

“E lo chiedi a me?” rispose lei indicando l’occhio fasciato del biondino.

“Devo ammettere che Vanderwood è bravo con la medicina di primo soccorso” rispose lui con un mezzo sorriso.

“Vanderwood? É così che si chiama? Ma non è il nome della cameriera di Sev-” iniziò a chiedere Mi-Cha, ma Yoosung la interruppe facendole segno di non parlare oltre, si voltò a guardare se Vanderwood fosse nelle vicinanze e potesse ascoltare. Evidentemente era fuori a fumare una sigaretta e non alle loro spalle come temeva, perciò tirò un sospiro di sollievo prima di rispondere.

“Lo sai com’è Seven, scherza sempre e fa finta che lui sia la sua cameriera. Ma non chiamarlo così o rischi di scatenarlo” disse Yoosung sussurrando.

“Che idiota” rispose lei ridendo.

“Ehi, solo io posso chiamare idiota il mio fidanzato” ribattè lui fingendosi offeso.

“Wow! É così che hai deciso di darmi la grande notizia?! Dov’è lo spumante? E i fuochi d’artificio? E la banda?” lo prese in giro lei punzecchiandolo con un dito.

“Andiamo, non sono così teatrale, ti sembro forse Zen?” rispose lui mentre lui si dimenava per il solletico.

“Ah! Questa gliela dico appena lo rivedo!” lo minacciò Mi-Cha ridendo.

“Ho detto solo la verità” fece spallucce Yoosung.

Risero insieme, ma si interruppero quando V iniziò a gemere di dolore. Mi-Cha mise una mano sulla sua fronte per assicurarsi che non avesse la febbre.

“É gelido” disse con espressione preoccupata, cercò di rimboccargli le coperte come meglio poteva, ma il suo continuo agitarsi nel sonno non aiutava.

I due rimasero in silenzio ad osservare V e Saeran pensierosi. Lo sguardo di Yoosung si soffermò a lungo sul viso di Saeran.

“É incredibile che siano così simili…” disse continuando a guardarlo.

“Eppure sono così diversi” sorrise Mi-Cha mentre con una mano spostava delicatamente i ciuffi di capelli che ricoprivano i suoi occhi.

“É per questo che l’hai seguito?” chiese Yoosung dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.

“Mh? No, non c’entra niente” rispose lei mentre continuava ad accarezzargli i capelli.

“E allora perché?” la guardò Yoosung perplesso. Mi-Cha sospirò piano e sorrise malinconica.

“Anche mio fratello è come lui… Dovrei dire “era”, ma non mi abituerò mai ad usare il passato quando parlo di lui” disse malinconica.

“Non sapevo avessi un fratello” rispose Yoosung curioso, non sapeva molto di Mi-Cha, lei non si era mai aperta così tanto, era sempre la confidente di tutti, ma non aveva mai raccontato del suo passato.

“Non ho mai avuto fratelli, eppure ne avevo tantissimi” disse lei voltandosi verso di lui che la guardava sempre più confuso. Lei non potè fare a meno di ridere per la faccia perplessa che esibiva il suo amico in attesa di spiegazioni.

“Sono un’orfana, perciò non ho mai avuto fratelli biologici, ma tutti i bambini dell’orfanotrofio erano come fratelli per me” rispose per chiarire di cosa stesse parlando. Yoosung continuava a guardarla silenzioso aspettando pazientemente che lei continuasse a raccontare. La ragazza fece un lungo sospiro prima di continuare con la sua storia.

“Ti ho mai detto che cosa studio all’università?” gli chiese lasciandolo sorpreso per quella domanda improvvisa che gli sembrava totalmente sconnessa dal discorso che stavano facendo. Yoosung scosse la testa dopo averci riflettuto per qualche istante.

“Psicologia e psichiatria” iniziò a rispondere lei, era evidente come fosse difficile per lei parlarne, così Yoosung rimase in silenzio per darle il tempo di cui aveva bisogno.

“All’orfanotrofio c’era un bambino speciale, si chiamava Jun-yong. I suoi genitori lo avevano abbandonato perché non erano in grado di gestirlo e nessuno voleva adottarlo per lo stesso motivo. Gli altri bambini lo evitavano perché certe volte poteva diventare violento e questo li spaventava, ma io non riuscivo a non volergli ancora più bene, perché sapevo che lui non era così, lui era una persona dolcissima quando era davvero se stesso.” mentre raccontava, Yoosung iniziò a capire di che cosa stesse parlando, ma la lasciò parlare senza interromperla.

“Cercavo di difenderlo ed aiutarlo come potevo, lui era il mio migliore amico. Ma ero solo una ragazzina, non potevo fare granché per lui, non avevo idea di che cosa fosse il disturbo dissociativo dell’identità e nessuno si interessava così tanto ad un orfano da dargli aiuto psichiatrico. Per quanto io gli stessi vicino, alla fine non ce la fece. Cadde in depressione quando aveva quindici anni e si suicidò impiccandosi con i lacci delle scarpe.” quando Yoosung sentì pronunciare queste ultime parole, un brivido gli percorse tutta la schiena e il suo sguardo scattò su Saeran. Mi-Cha non aveva smesso per un attimo di accarezzargli i capelli con le punte delle dita.

“Scusa, non dovevo chiedertelo…” disse Yoosung dopo essersi accorto che la ragazza stava piangendo silenziosamente.

“Non preoccuparti, presto o tardi lo avrei dovuto comunque spiegare a tutti gli altri” rispose lei con un sorriso forzato mentre si asciugava alcune lacrime che le avevano rigato le guance.

“É per questo che studio psichiatria, voglio aiutare le persone che ne hanno bisogno come Jun-yong. Ed è per questo che ho seguito Saeran. Quando si è presentato di fronte a me la seconda volta non era più l’hacker violento che aveva cercato di rapirmi, ma una persona completamente diversa. Ho capito subito che quelle dovevano essere due delle sue personalità e mi sono detta che non avrei di nuovo lasciato indietro qualcuno che potevo aiutare” concluse infine Mi-Cha, stavolta sfoggiando un sorriso più convinto, ma sempre con una nota di malinconia.

Di scatto V si svegliò mettendosi a sedere ed ansimando ricoperto di sudore freddo.

“V! Che hai?!” Mi-Cha corse subito verso di lui per assicurarsi che stesse bene, ma V impiegò del tempo per riuscire a rispondere, stringeva la testa fra le mani sopraffatto dalle forti fitte.

“Io… Ho bisogno di un po’ d’aria…” disse cercando di alzarsi, ma i tremori erano così forti che sarebbe caduto se Yoosung non l’avesse prontamente afferrato.

“Va bene, che aria sia! Ti accompagno fuori per qualche minuto, Yoosung puoi rimanere con Saeran?” chiese mentre cercava di sostenere V che a malapena si reggeva in piedi. Il ragazzo le rispose con un cenno della testa ed un sorriso per rassicurarla.

Vanderwood, che stava rientrando dentro al rifugio, tenne la porta aperta per Mi-Cha e V che stavano uscendo.

“Ti serve una mano?” chiese l’agente vedendo la ragazza affaticata.

“No, non ti preoccupare, sono una brava infermierina!” rispose lei facendogli un occhiolino scherzoso. Quando la porta si chiuse alle loro spalle, Vanderwood soffermò lo sguardo prima su Seven, ancora intento a lavorare, poi su Yoosung e Saeran.

“Ti servono altri antidolorifici?” chiese guardando Yoosung.

“Per ora no, grazie” rispose lui dall’altro lato della stanza. Vanderwood stava per aggiungere qualcosa, ma la porta dietro di lui si aprì un’altra volta e distrasse entrambi.

“A V serve un po’ d’acqua” spiegò Mi-Cha rientrando velocemente nel rifugio. Impiegò qualche minuto per trovare una bottiglietta che potesse riempire con l’acqua del rubinetto, Vanderwood e Yoosung la seguivano con lo sguardo mentre andava da un lato all’altro della stanza.

“Che c’è? L’ho lasciato solo un paio di minuti, che cosa volete che sia successo?” disse lei quando si rese conto di essere osservata. Senza aspettare neanche una risposta, uscì velocemente dalla porta facendo calare il silenzio nel rifugio.

Un silenzio che durò pochissimo.

Nel giro di qualche secondo eccola di nuovo lì sulla soglia della porta, tutti si voltarono verso di lei, persino Seven smise di fissare lo schermo per l’agitazione della ragazza.

“Mi-Cha, che…?” iniziò a chiedere Yoosung vedendo il suo volto pallido.

“V è stato accoltellato” rispose Mi-Cha con il fiato corto.


	10. Capitolo 10

“Luciel” lo chiamò una voce pacata che lo fece tornare alla realtà dall’oblio in cui era precipitato. Si voltò verso Jumin e lo guardò senza dire neanche una parola.

“Come procede?” chiese con il solito tono asettico, ma con il viso tutt’altro che tranquillo, sembrava perso, ma allo stesso tempo pronto ad agire.

“Stanno operando d’urgenza V. La sala per operare Yoosung è quasi pronta, lui è già stato sedato. Saeran sta parlando con uno psichiatra, ha voluto che MC lo accompagnasse” rispose Seven continuando a fissarlo, le parole scivolavano fuori dalla sua bocca come se non avessero alcun senso. Ma ormai niente sembrava avere più senso.

“Tu come stai?” chiese poi Jumin dopo un lungo sospiro.

“Non ne ho idea. Sono così tante cose tutte insieme…” rifletté Seven seguendolo con lo sguardo mentre si sedeva a fianco a lui.

“Ho già fatto in modo che avessero solo i migliori dottori, non preoccuparti” disse Jumin e Seven annuì silenzioso.

“Yoosung stará bene, ero già in contatto con il miglior oftalmologo della Corea” disse Jumin dopo un attimo di silenzio “Mesi fa sono venuto a scoprire che Rika aveva ferito V agli occhi e che lui avrebbe perso la vista se non avesse subito fatto un intervento, ma si é sempre rifiutato di farsi visitare da questo dottore”

“Tu sapevi di Rika?” chiese Seven stupito voltandosi di scatto verso di lui.

“Sapevo solo che avevano discusso prima della sua scomparsa, non immaginavo niente del genere” rispose Jumin incrociando le braccia sovrappensiero.

“Mi ero fidato di loro” disse a bassa voce Seven concentrando tutto il suo sguardo sul pavimento.

“Riusciremo a risolvere anche questo” lo guardò serio Jumin.

“Come pensi di risolverlo? Mio fratello mi odia, ha preferito Mi-Cha a me…” sospirò affranto Seven.

“Luciel, tuo fratello è stato drogato per mesi e mesi, gli è stato fatto il lavaggio del cervello, non sa ancora di chi si può fidare ed è confuso” disse mettendosi in piedi mentre Seven continuava a tenere lo sguardo sul pavimento, senza sapere più cosa rispondere, la sua testa continuava ad affollarsi di sensi di colpa è sentiva il bisogno di piangere, ma era troppo stanco anche per sfogarsi con le lacrime.

“Devo chiamare Jaehee per sapere come procedono i preparativi per il party” concluse Jumin tirando fuori dalla giacca il suo telefono.

“Party? Volete ancora fare il party?” chiese Seven perplesso, non gli sembrava affatto il momento di festeggiare.

“È assolutamente necessario che il party si realizzi, Luciel, lo dico per il tuo stesso bene” rispose lui intento a comporre il numero che ormai sapeva a memoria per tutte le volte che aveva chiamato la sua assistente.

“Cosa state organizzando?” si alzò per guardarlo in faccia preoccupato e ansioso.

“Una conferenza stampa” disse secco poggiando il telefono all'orecchio per poi rivolgergli le spalle e allontanarsi, lasciando Seven immobile a fissarlo con ancora più pensieri che gli ronzavano in testa. Confuso e sovrappensiero non si rese minimamente conto dell’arrivo di Vanderwood alle sue spalle.

“707, io me ne vado” gli disse l'agente appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla che lo fece sussultare. Seven si voltò verso di lui ed impiegò qualche istante per riuscire ad elaborare una risposta.

“Va bene, grazie di tutto. Dovrò sparire per un po’ per aspettare che si calmino le acque…” disse infine accennando un sorriso.

“Farò la stessa cosa, probabilmente tornerò in Inghilterra” rispose Vanderwood tirando fuori il pacchetto di sigarette pronto ad accendere una appena uscito dalle porte dell'ospedale.

“Oh, bene! Salutami la regina!” disse Seven ridacchiando e si stupì di essere riuscito a strappare un sorriso persino a quell’agente segreto, sempre così serio.

“Stammi bene, 707” disse Vanderwood congedandosi da lui con la sigaretta già in mezzo alle labbra. Seven rimase a guardarlo allontanarsi. Sospirò coprendosi il volto stanco con le mani, poi si buttò sulla panchina pronto ad aspettare ancora e ancora, finché tutto non si sarebbe risolto.

_________________________________________________________________________

In quel momento tutta l’attenzione di Rika era concentrata sulla figura del maestoso palazzo del Mint eye, o almeno di quello che ne restava. Alcune macerie erano ancora di un bianco brillante, la luce del fuoco appagava i suoi occhi e li riempiva tanto da farle dimenticare di sbattere le palpebre. In breve tempo li sentì umidi, una lacrima attraversò in tutta fretta la sua guancia e precipitò dalla sua mascella sfiorando il suo polso mentre cadeva verso il prato per mischiarsi insieme alle gocce di rugiada che imperlavano i fili d’erba ai suoi piedi. Solo in quel momento si rese conto di stare piangendo, abbassò lo sguardo verso il terreno, come se potesse ancora vedere dove fosse finita quella lacrima. Rise quando si ritrovò a pensare che persino lei l’aveva abbandonata, era scappata dai suoi occhi e non avrebbe più fatto ritorno.

Ironico, no?

Chiuse gli occhi ed un’altra lacrima scese sulla sua guancia. Questa volta cercò di afferrarla portandosi velocemente la mano verso il volto, ma si bloccò quando vide il sangue sulle sue mani. Si fermò ad osservare come si fosse seccato sulla sua pelle, come si fosse infilato sotto alle sue unghie. Poi il suo sguardo scese e fu catturato da alcune ciocche dei suoi lunghi capelli che non erano più bionde, ma di un rosso che si avvicinava al marrone. Allo stesso modo i suoi vestiti erano ricoperti di macchie dalle forme scomposte e irregolari.

“É per lui che sto piangendo?” si chiese scoprendo che il tono della sua voce era rauco e che la gola le prudeva terribilmente per le urla violente che aveva lanciato poche ore prima.

Un’altra lacrima scese sul suo volto e quella volta fu inutile cercare di sfuggire alle dita di Rika che la bloccarono immediatamente. Toccandosi la guancia con un gesto repentino e deciso, nonostante il sangue fosse ormai secco, si macchiò leggermente uno zigomo.

Ma Rika sorrise soddisfatta.

“Non è ancora finita” disse sottovoce tornando a guardare il fuoco che divampava dall’edificio ed iniziava ad espandersi verso la vegetazione che lo circondava. Il suo sguardo puntava dritto al meraviglioso giardino che il suo prediletto aveva tanto amato e il suo sorriso non mostrò più soddisfazione, ma un velo di affetto si accese nei suoi occhi.

“Tornerò a salvarti, Saeran. Vi salverò tutti.” concluse subito prima di voltare le spalle al Magenta per dirigersi verso la sua nuova meta.

_________________________________________________________________________  
  


Il fiato corto ancora intrappolato nella sua gola fu il primo pensiero di V quando riaprì gli occhi. Il mondo si fece velocemente sempre più limpido e luminoso mentre il suo sguardo girava intorno a quella stanza che non aveva mai visto. Dalla finestra aperta, alle pareti bianche si posò infine sulla figura alla sua sinistra: il suo migliore amico con la testa china e la braccia incrociate.

“Jumin?” lo chiamò V con la voce ancora impastata per aver passato così tanto tempo senza parlare, ma probabilmente Jumin era troppo stanco per accorgersi che gli avesse rivolto la parola. Così gli avvicinò una mano sfiorandogli una manica della camicia che aveva tirato su lasciando completamente scoperti gli avambracci. Sentendo il suo tocco, Jumin sussultò abbandonando, come raramente il suo vecchio amico aveva potuto vedere, la sua espressione seria e distinta per lasciare spazio ad una sorpresa del tutto genuina.

“Come ti senti?” gli chiese Jumin dopo essersi immediatamente ricomposto.

“Bene” gli sorrise V.

“Probabilmente è l'effetto della morfina” rispose Jumin stropicciandosi gli occhi gonfi di spossatezza.

“Dove sono gli altri? Stanno tutti bene?” domandò V sentendo il cuore che batteva più velocemente e l'angoscia che iniziava ad impossessarsi di lui.

“Yoosung è stato operato all'occhio ieri, Saeran ha iniziato il ciclo di sedute con uno psichiatra e pare che si stia avvicinando all’RFA… Gli altri stanno bene fisicamente. Sono scioccati, ma stanno bene.” concluse sospirando.

“Capisco… E tu come stai?” chiese infine V tornando a sorridere a Jumin che si sorprese della domanda, non perché non si aspettasse che il suo amico si interessasse a lui, ma perché lui stesso non aveva avuto minimamente il tempo di pensare a come si sentiva. Dovette impiegare qualche istante prima di riuscire ad elaborare una risposta.

“Non mentirò, sono confuso. Non so se sentirmi deluso o arrabbiato con te. Continui a cercare di risolvere tutto da solo, sai che io ci sono sempre per te, eppure mi lasci sempre indietro…” disse fissandolo serio.

“Mi dispiace… È proprio perché tu sei così importante per me che non potevo coinvolgerti in tutto questo, volevo solo che tutti stessero bene” V non riusciva a sostenere lo sguardo di Jumin, si coprì gli occhi mentre le lacrime iniziavano ad imperlargli le ciglia.

“Smettila di dire idiozie, non sei solo” Jumin gli strinse la mano con cui nascondeva il viso.

“Non merito un amico come-” singhiozzò V scostando la mano per guardare in viso Jumin, ma si bloccò quando fra le lacrime che gli offuscano la vista, vide che il suo amico stava piangendo insieme a lui.

“Non farmi mai più preoccupare così” disse piano Jumin stringendogli più forte la mano. V si alzò di scatto e si lanciò verso Jumin abbracciandolo con tutte le forze che aveva.

“Mi dispiace così tanto, Jumin… Sono un idiota…” disse fra un singulto e l'altro. Jumin non rispose nulla, lo abbracciò a sua volta rimanendo in silenzio mentre le loro lacrime continuavano a scendere.

Dopo un tempo che sembrava infinito, finalmente si erano calmati entrambi. Il medico si era presentato per visitare V e assicurarsi che l'operazione fosse stata completata con successo, mentre Jumin era uscito dalla stanza per telefonare alla sua assistente ed essere aggiornato sui preparativi per il party che si sarebbe tenuto due giorni dopo.

Il telefono era già fra le sue mani, quando si sentì chiamare da una voce che non riconobbe subito.

“Signor Han, sono venuto a sapere che il mio artista preferito era stato ricoverato in questo ospedale e sono venuto a trovarlo non appena ho avuto un attimo di tempo” disse l'ultima persona che Jumin poteva immaginare di trovarsi davanti in quel momento.

“Signor Primo Ministro, un uomo impegnato come lei è venuto a far visita al mio amico? Non posso che ringraziarla e mi spiace dirle che purtroppo in questo momento Jihyun è con il suo medico e non può riceverla.” lo salutò con lo stesso garbo che da sempre gli era stato insegnato a dimostrare nel mondo degli affari, anche se dentro di sé si sentiva scoppiare di rabbia. Velocemente la sua mente si concentrò su Seven. L'ultima volta che l'aveva visto era nella camera di Yoosung, si erano addormentati insieme. Mentre Saeran dov'era? Forse ancora con lo psichiatra e Mi-Cha? Il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto e sentiva le mani formicolare per il bisogno di scappare da lì e assicurarsi che tutti stessero bene, ma sul suo viso non apparivano l'ansia e il panico che lo scuotevano interiormente, continuava a sostenere lo sguardo del primo ministro con dignità e fierezza, ma senza nemmeno una traccia di presunzione.

“Aspetterò qui fuori dalla sua stanza finché non potrò entrare a salutarlo, non si preoccupi, signor Han” gli sorrise l'uomo con lo sguardo determinato che faceva intuire a Jumin che niente lo avrebbe spostato da lì.

“Come preferisce, primo ministro. Ora, se mi vuole scusare, dovrei fare una telefonata” concluse Jumin allontanandosi dopo un profondo inchino che gli fece provare più disgusto di quanto fosse abituato a sentire ogni volta che doveva dimostrare rispetto a uomini potenti e orribili come gli capitava in continuazione di incontrare durante il suo lavoro.

Le lunghe falcate di Jumin misero subito distanza fra i due uomini, lasciando il primo ministro ad osservarlo andare via. Quando sparì dal suo sguardo svoltando l'angolo del corridoio, gli occhi del primo ministro si spostarono verso la porta di fronte a lui, ancora chiusa.

Ma non passarono molti minuti, che si spalancò lasciando uscire un paio di infermiere che seguivano il medico ancora concentrato sulla cartella che reggeva fra le mani. Si bloccò quando si trovò davanti al primo ministro, sorpreso nel vedere un uomo della sua fama davanti a lui.

“Pri-primo ministro?! Buongiorno! È qui per fare visita al signor Kim?” chiese il dottore con la voce che tremava per l'emozione.

“Buongiorno a lei, dottore. Sì, vorrei vedere il signor Kim. Sarebbe possibile?” gli rispose cordiale.

“Ma certo che può! Il signor Kim può ricevere visite adesso, entri pure!” disse mantenendo la porta aperta in attesa che il primo ministro l'attraversasse. Quello lo salutò con un lieve inchino prima di farsi largo verso la stanza, afferrò la maniglia e richiuse la porta alle sue spalle sfoggiando un sorriso al medico che lo guardava riverente.

Si voltò verso il letto gettando uno sguardo gentile all'artista che lo fissava con gli occhi sgranati, ammutolito dalla sua presenza.

“Buongiorno, signor Kim. È un piacere fare la sua conoscenza.” gli sorrise dal fondo della stanza inchinandosi appena. V lo guardò senza sapere cosa dire, ci mise qualche istante per riprendersi dalla sorpresa. Si schiarì la voce prima di parlare.

“Il piacere è tutto mio, primo ministro. Mi vorrà scusare se non mi alzo per salutarla” si sforzó di sorridergli a sua volta.

“Ma si figuri, non si preoccupi. Volevo solo farle una veloce visita, non occuperò troppo il suo tempo con la mia presenza” rispose avvicinandosi a passi lenti e misurati verso il letto da cui V lo osservava.

“Mi sento onorato che un uomo del suo rango abbia deciso di venirmi a trovare” continuò a seguirlo con lo sguardo.

“Non sia così sorpreso, probabilmente il suo caro amico, il signor Han, le avrà già detto che avevo intenzione di incontrarla. Sa, sono un suo grande fan” ormai la distanza che li separava era pochissima e il cuore di V batteva sempre più velocemente.

“Lei mi lusinga, primo ministro. Sono solo un fotografo” rise con modestia V cercando di mantenere la calma come meglio poteva.

“Ma lei è molto più che un semplice fotografo, lei è un uomo da tenere d'occhio” gli occhi del primo ministro erano puntati sul suo viso, V non sentiva vie di scampo.

“Da tenere d'occhio…?” ripetè V perplesso aspettando una spiegazione.

“Ho sentito parlare della vostra associazione di beneficenza, si chiama RFA, dico bene?” rispose senza aspettare una risposta da V “Ho saputo della recente dipartita della fondatrice, Rika. Le vorrei porgere le mie condoglianze, so che eravate molto legati”

“La ringrazio. Sembra che lei abbia fatto molte ricerche…” disse V interdetto per la paura di sapere dove volesse andare a parare con quel discorso.

“È perché sono un suo fan, spero di non averla offesa con il mio interesse…” la sua espressione era imperturbabile, come se si divertisse a mettere in scena quel teatrino per il suo piccolo pubblico “So anche di sua madre, mi dispiace molto che un'artista come lei se ne sia andata così presto. Se mi è permesso dirlo, sembra che la morte sia un visitatore comune nella sua vita, signor Kim”

V deglutì a fatica, il pensiero della morte di sua madre gli provocò un lungo brivido lungo la schiena. Rimase in silenzio ad aspettare che il primo ministro continuasse il suo gioco crudele.

“In realtà, le devo confessare, sono molto curioso riguardo l'RFA. Il governo si interessa ai gruppi di carità come questo ed è un peccato che sia un'associazione così poco conosciuta” continuò a sorridergli con falsa cortesia.

“Sarebbe difficile per i suoi membri gestire la propria vita privata se fosse un'associazione più pubblica. Abbiamo sempre preferito la riservatezza” rispose V perdendo il suo tono gentile per un attimo per sostituirlo con una risposta fredda e secca.

“Eppure, se mi potesse fornire i nomi dei suoi membri, potrei fare in modo che l'RFA riceva un riconoscimento da parte del governo. Non sono sicuro di essere al corrente di tutti i membri che ne fanno parte…” lo sguardo maligno del primo ministro fissava il viso di V, sempre più contratto dall'ansia “naturalmente c'è lei, poi il signor Han e la sua assistente Jaehee Kang…” cominciò ad elencare “...un ragazzo biondo e infine un attore di musical, ma di questi ultimi due non ricordo i nomi… Ho dimenticato qualcuno?” chiese per concludere con uno sguardo accusatorio e divertito allo stesso tempo.

“No, nessuno. Abbiamo un nuovo membro da poco tempo, ma è normale che non la conosca, non ha ancora partecipato a nessun party” rispose V cercando di non far tremare la voce.

“Capisco. È sicuro che non ci sia nessun altro? Eppure ricordo un ultimo membro…” provò a suggerirgli il primo ministro non rinunciando ancora a mollare la presa sul fotografo.

“Ne sono certo. Adesso, se mi vuole scusare, mi sento parecchio stanco, vorrei riposare. La ringrazio per la sua visita e le auguro una buona giornata” disse secco fissandolo in attesa che se ne andasse. Il primo ministro gli sorrise ancora una volta prima di fare un leggero un inchino ed uscire dalla stanza.

Non appena la porta si chiuse lasciando V nella solitudine di quella stanza ormai troppo silenziosa, finalmente l'artista riprese a respirare regolarmente, le sue mani cominciarono a tremare scosse dal terrore. Sentiva che presto un attacco di panico lo avrebbe travolto, quando la sua attenzione fu catturata dalla porta che si spalancò all'improvviso.

“Luciel è sparito” disse Jumin con il fiato corto per la stanchezza di essere corso immediatamente da lui.

Il cuore di V impazziva nel suo petto.

_________________________________________________________________________  
  


I suoi lunghi capelli biondi e sciolti ondeggiavano seguendo il ritmo dei suoi passi mentre camminava spedita fra gli ospiti del party. Il vociare allegro degli invitati la faceva tornare al passato e un sorriso non poteva fare a meno che comparire sul suo viso. Non sapeva bene il motivo, forse il lasciarsi trasportare dai ricordi, forse l'adrenalina che le animava tutto il corpo e la spingeva in mezzo alla folla.

I suoi tacchi ticchettarono mentre saliva sul palco ancora vuoto, ma già allestito per attirare l'attenzione del grande pubblico.

“Buonasera, miei cari signori! Sono Rika, fondatrice di questa associazione, come molti voi già sapranno.” annunciò la sua voce squillante portando gli occhi di tutti i presenti a guardare nella sua direzione.

“Vi ringrazio per essere venuti anche quest'anno al nostro party e per contribuire con le vostre donazioni alla nostra causa.” sorrise affabile accompagnando le sue parole con un piccolo inchino.

“Ma che diavolo?! Jaehee, cosa sta succedendo? È Rika quella?” Chiese Zen preoccupato dal mezzo della folla. Al suo fianco Jaehee era rimasta immobile con gli occhi puntati sul palco, incapace di muoversi.

“Come omaggio per la vostra presenza abbiamo allestito alle vostre spalle un tavolo con calici del miglior champagne importato direttamente dalla Francia. Prego, favorite pure.” continuò il suo discorso Rika, in attesa che il pubblico rispondesse alla sua richiesta.

“Jaehee…?” Zen si rivolse di nuovo alla ragazza ancora pietrificata.

“Ma quella è…” la voce di Yoosung fece girare di scatto sia Zen che Jaehee che lo guardarono senza sapere cosa dire. Anche Saeran e Mi-Cha erano appena entrati nella stanza. La mano di lui stringeva forte quella della ragazza mentre i suoi occhi puntavano verso quella che fino a poco tempo prima chiamava “Salvatrice”.

“Saeran, calmati. Sono qui” Mi-Cha gli accarezzò piano le dita che si annodavano fra le sue.

“Jaehee, chiama la sicurezza” Jumin, che si era aggiunto al gruppo arrivando silenziosamente alle loro spalle, posò una mano sulla spalla della sua assistente. Lei concentrò il suo sguardo verso l'espressione seria e decisa del suo capo e, senza pensarci un attimo di più, posò la mano sull'auricolare pronta a intervenire.

“Yoosung, dove vai?” La domanda di Zen attirò l'attenzione di tutto il gruppo verso il ragazzo che a passi svelti correva verso il palco. Ormai immerso nella folla degli invitati, era impossibile per loro fermarlo, ormai era già di fronte alla cugina.

“Rika, che stai facendo?” la guardò mostrando sul volto un misto di delusione, rabbia e pietismo.

“Yoosung, mio caro, perché non ti unisci anche tu al mio paradiso? Bevi anche tu!” gli sorrise lei avvicinandosi a lui per accarezzargli il viso.

“Non toccarmi” la scansó lui “Che stai cercando di fare? Hai bisogno di aiuto”

“Io ho bisogno di aiuto? Tu ne hai bisogno, tutti ne hanno bisogno. È proprio quello che vi sto offrendo, un aiuto. Bevete, bevete!” rispose lei con entusiasmo rivolgendosi a tutto il pubblico.

La sicurezza si avvicinava con discrezione verso il palco per non terrorizzare tutti i presenti. Lo sguardo di tutti era puntato su di lei.

“Aspettate… ha detto di bere?” chiese all'improvviso Saeran voltandosi a guardare il tavolo verso cui Rika continuava a spingere gli ospiti del party. Tutto il gruppo dell'RFA seguì gli occhi di Saeran, in quel momento Jumin capì.

“Dannazione… Sicurezza! Impedite che tocchino quello champagne!” chiamò a gran voce, nessuno lo aveva mai sentito urlare, nemmeno lui stesso.

Tutti capirono il motivo immediatamente.

Zen scattò verso una delle invitate che reggeva un calice nella mano e glielo rovesciò lasciandola senza parole.

In un attimo alcune delle guardie bloccarono l’accesso al tavolo con perplessità di tutti gli invitati, altri membri della sicurezza avevano accerchiato Rika costringendola a scendere dal palco.

“Yoosung! Fermali! Yoosung!” lo chiamava lei cercando di liberarsi dalla presa delle guardie.

“Non sei più tu, Rika…” gli rispose lui guardandola mentre la portavano via, non mosse nemmeno un muscolo in sua direzione. Zen, che nel frattempo lo aveva raggiunto sul palco, gli diede una pacca sulla spalla come segno di sostegno. Yoosung sospirò, poi si rivolse verso di lui.

“Fai quel che devi” gli disse con un sorriso forzato cercando di incoraggiarlo, Zen sorrise a sua volta e fece un cenno della testa prima di afferrare il microfono.

“Signore e signori, vi prego di rivolgermi la vostra attenzione” annunciò richiamando la folla ancora concentrata sugli eventi inaspettati di quel party.

“Mi chiamo Hyun Ryu, in arte Zen, sono un attore di musical e sono stato recentemente accusato di violenza dall’attrice Echo Girl. Per quanto riguarda questa storia sono pronto a negare tutte le domande che mi vorrà rivolgere la stampa, ho delle prove della mia innocenza, ma il motivo per cui mi trovo su questo palco in questo momento è ben peggiore.” Zen si fermò ad osservare gli sguardi puntati su di lui, respirò a fondo prima di continuare.

“Tutti voi conoscete il primo ministro Saejoong Choi, probabilmente lo considerate un grande uomo politico ed una persona rispettabile. Mi dispiace dirvi che vi sbagliate e, in quanto membro dell’RFA, so bene di cosa sto parlando. Uno dei nostri membri, a cui tutti noi siamo affezionati, è stato rapito da quest’uomo in quanto suo figlio illegittimo.” Dalla folla si alzò un grosso vociare, gli ospiti fremevano, spaventati e confusi. Gli occhi di Zen però puntavano su Yoosung, quel ragazzo così mingherlino buttato in mezzo a una calca di persone scalpitanti, si vedeva chiaramente fin dal palco come cercasse di trattenere le lacrime, come tentasse in tutti i modi di mostrarsi forte e di continuare ad ascoltare la dichiarazione stampa imperturbabile. Zen sospirò e tornò a parlare.

“Ora che sapete la verità, prego le autorità competenti di agire contro quest’uomo orribile che vi ha riempito di bugie e a cui avete affidato la vostra fiducia.” concluse con un inchino prima di scendere dal palco.

Le sue parole colpirono tutti.

Saeran stringeva sempre più forte la mano di Mi-Cha. Sapeva bene cosa significava cadere nella rete di menzogne creata da qualcun altro e lasciarsi manipolare. L’odio che ancora faticava a soffocare si scontrava con i sensi di colpa e l’immagine di suo fratello disperso.

Yoosung si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò senza dire niente.

Saeran si chiese se lo odiasse mentre lo fissava con uno dei due occhi ancora fasciato a causa sua. I sensi di colpa lo stavano divorando e lo sguardo di Yoosung non lo abbandonava neanche un secondo. Aveva evitato di parlare con lui fin da quando erano arrivati all’ospedale, vederlo con quella ferita sul viso lo faceva sentire così sbagliato, così indegno di stare lì a guardarlo. Voleva scappare via, lontano da tutto e da tutti, ma la mano di Mi-Cha lo ancorava al terreno. Non voleva lasciarla andare, non voleva perderla.

Yoosung fece un passo verso di lui e il cuore di Saeran tamburava nel suo petto così forte da fargli girare la testa.

“Siete così simili, eppure così diversi” gli disse il ragazzo biondo con un sorriso leggero e l’occhio bagnato di lacrime.

A quel punto Saeran capì perché lo stava fissando. Era per il suo viso.

“Lo ritroveremo” gli rispose accennando anche lui un sorriso.

_________________________________________________________________________

_*Una nuova chatroom è stata aperta*_

**Zen**

C'è nessuno online?

**MC**

Io! Che succede?

**Zen**

Accendi la TV, stanno parlando del primo ministro.

_*Jaehee Kang è entrato nella chatroom*_

**MC**

Jaehee! Parlano del primo ministro al telegiornale!

**Jaehee Kang**

Lo so, hanno fissato il processo.

Molte persone stanno testimoniando degli atti di violenza.

A quanto pare i suoi figli illegittimi non erano gli unici a cui ha rovinato la vita.

**Zen**

Finalmente sarà fatta giustizia.

_*Jumin Han è entrato nella chatroom*_

**MC**

Jumin! Sicuramente sai già del primo ministro.

**Jumin Han**

Sì. Sta succedendo esattamente quello che mi aspettavo. L'avvocato dell'accusa mi ha chiesto di testimoniare contro di lui in tribunale.

Lo ha chiesto anche a V, ma è ancora ricoverato in ospedale.

**Zen**

Come sta? Volevo andarlo a trovare questo pomeriggio.

**Jumin Han**

Fisicamente si sta riprendendo, ma gli hanno diagnosticato un disturbo post traumatico da stress.

Puoi comunque andare a fargli visita, ne sarebbe felice.

**Jaehee Kang**

Ha più avuto attacchi di panico?

**Jumin Han**

Sono sempre meno frequenti.

**MC**

...e Rika?

**Jumin Han**

È ricoverata in psichiatria, i dottori dicono che è ancora presto per andare a trovarla, ha bisogno di più sedute.

**Zen**

È ancora assurdo pensare che dietro tutto ci fosse lei…

**Jaehee Kang**

E che fosse così diversa da come la conoscevamo…

_*Saeran è entrato nella chatroom*_

**Saeran**

Penso di averlo trovato.

**Zen**

Cosa?!

Lo hai trovato???

**Jaehee Kang**

Ne sei sicuro?

**Saeran**

Sì.

**Jumin Han**

Saeran, manda i dati all’ufficio di Intelligence. Organizziamo una squadra al più presto.

**Saeran**

Già fatto.

**MC**

!!!

Chiamo subito Yoosung.

_*MC ha abbandonato la chatroom*_

**Jaehee Kang**

Signor Han, la raggiungo in ufficio.

**Jumin Han**

Porta le cartelle.

_*Jumin Han ha abbandonato la chatroom*_

_*Jaehee Kang ha abbandonato la chatroom*_

**Zen**

Saeran, posso fare qualcosa?

**Saeran**

Preparati, fra poco partiamo.

**Zen**

Vado.

_*Zen ha abbandonato la chatroom*_

_*Saeran ha abbandonato la chatroom*_

____________________________________________

Il vento sfiorava leggero i capelli e il viso di Yoosung. Persino da sotto la fasciatura la sua pelle sentiva il pizzicore fresco dell'aria che lo accarezzava. Erano in viaggio da qualche ora e non aveva idea di quanto ci sarebbe voluto per arrivare a destinazione. Era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo, gli altri avevano cercato di scambiare qualche parola, ma ogni volta si tornava alla quiete.

Zen al volante, Yoosung a fianco a lui, Saeran e Mi-Cha sul sedile posteriore. Probabilmente si stavano tenendo per mano per darsi forza a vicenda. Questo pensiero gli fece tornare in mente il lungo viaggio in macchina e la testa di Seven poggiata sulle sue gambe. Gli scappò un sorriso quando ricordò quella testa piena di capelli rossi arruffati.

Zen iniziò a rallentare seguendo la macchina che lo precedeva, poi si accostò di fronte ad una casa sgangherata. Dalla macchina davanti a loro scesero Jumin e Jaehee, oltre a un paio di guardie del corpo che seguivano sempre il capo della C&R.

Lentamente scesero anche tutti gli altri passeggeri, osservando l'edificio davanti a cui si erano fermati.

C'era qualche finestra rotta, il giardino che introduceva alla porta d'ingresso era pieno di erbacce e le pareti sembravano scolorite e danneggiate.

“Stai bene?” chiese Mi-Cha a Saeran con un sussurro, lui rispose con un lungo sospiro e un cenno della testa.

“È così strano pensare che Seven sia cresciuto qui…” commentò Zen sottovoce mentre indugiava con lo sguardo alle crepe sui muri.

“Entriamo” comunicò Jumin alle sue guardie del corpo.

Uno dopo l'altro si avviarono a passi misurati verso la casa, la porta si aprì senza opporre alcuna resistenza. Il pavimento era ricoperto da polvere interrotta da alcune impronte lasciate recentemente. Tutti seguirono con gli occhi i movimenti disegnati dalle suole delle scarpe, percorrevano tutto il corridoio fino a svoltare verso una stanza.

Yoosung per primo si fece largo per continuare a seguire le tracce, ma si bloccò quando il suo sguardo si trovò davanti a delle macchie di sangue sparse sui muri e gli stipiti della porta. Come se qualcuno, ferito e sanguinante, ci si fosse appoggiato per reggersi in piedi. Entrò nella stanza quando il resto del gruppo lo raggiunse.

Saeran subito dietro di lui osservava la stanza con il fiatone, come se fare anche solo un passo verso il suo passato lo sfiancasse.

“Se non te la senti, puoi tornare indietro” si rivolse a lui Yoosung parlando a bassa voce per non farsi sentire dagli altri.

“Ce la devo fare” rispose lui deglutendo. Il suo viso era pallido, più del solito e Yoosung non poteva fare a meno di preoccuparsi, sembrava che stesse per vomitare.

“Aspetta” interruppe i suoi pensieri Saeran “cosa c'è lì per terra?”.

Lo sguardo di tutti si rivolse verso il pavimento, dove indicava Saeran. Due stecchi di legno chiaro erano buttati fra la polvere e la sporcizia.

“Sono stecchi di… gelato?” chiese Mi-Cha avvicinandosi incuriosita. Saeran annuì facendo dei passi in direzione del centro della stanza. La ripercorse tutta con lo sguardo più e più volte. Sapeva esattamente che quegli stecchi erano lì per lui, solo suo fratello poteva averli lasciati lì e potevano essere un segno della sua presenza che solo lui avrebbe potuto capire. Era sempre più certo che le sue ricerche fossero esatte, ma dove si era nascosto? Era ancora vivo, vero? I suoi occhi si fermarono sul camino sporco di fuliggine e anni di abbandono. Si abbassò verso l’interno del camino e passò la mano sulla parete sporca aspettandosi di toccare dei mattoni, ma la sensazione che provò sulle dita fu quella di una cartone leggero che cedette immediatamente al suo tocco.

La parete finta crollò.

“Saeyoung…?” chiamò Saeran la figura raggomitolata su se stessa e coperta di polvere, sangue e sporco. Il resto del gruppo ormai alle sue spalle, Yoosung inginocchiato per terra si era infilato insieme a Saeran nell’incavo del camino.

“Seven, ci senti?” gli mise una mano sulla spalla Yoosung cercando di scuoterlo dolcemente, ma rimase immobile.

“Aiutatelo a uscire da lì, deve respirare” suggerì Jumin. Zen si fece largo fra Saeran e Yoosung, si caricò Seven fra le braccia e lo fece stendere nel mezzo della stanza.

“Respira? C’è battito?” chiese Jaehee, ma non aspettò una risposta, si gettò immediatamente sul pavimento per controllare lei stessa. Gli altri, inermi, la lasciarono fare.

Dopo pochi istanti Jaehee si rialzò dal petto di Seven e fece un lieve sorriso per confermare che era ancora con loro.

Yoosung tremava, voleva gettarsi su di lui e stringerlo senza lasciarlo più andare, non riusciva più a trattenersi, ma allo stesso tempo era terrorizzato dal toccarlo. E se non appena lo avesse toccato si sarebbe svegliato? Gli era successo così tante volte negli ultimi giorni, continuava a sognare di trovarlo, stringerlo e poi, proprio mentre stava per parlargli, si svegliava e ripiombava in quella terribile realtà in cui il suo amore era sparito chissà dove.

Eppure adesso sembrava così reale.

Seven all’improvviso tossì e si agitò, come se fosse appena tornato a respirare dopo essere quasi affogato. Si alzò a sedere di scattò e senza pensarci un attimo, Yoosung lo afferrò per impedire che cadesse. Lo stava toccando. Aveva davvero le braccia intorno alla vita di Seven e la sua testa poggiata sulla spalla. Non si era svegliato.

Tossì un’altra volta e rivolse lo sguardo verso Yoosung che ancora lo sosteneva incredulo fra le sue braccia.

Gli sorrise.

“Buongiorno, principessa” disse a Yoosung con voce rauca, tossì un’ultima volta, ma il sorriso era ancora fissato sul suo viso. Poi il suo sguardo passò ad esplorare il resto della stanza, prima su Jumin serio nel suo abito firmato, poi Jaehee preoccupata che si era tolta gli occhiali appannati dalle lacrime, Zen piegato vicino a lui con espressione affranta, Mi-Cha con gli occhi arrossati coperti dai lunghi capelli e, infine, Saeran.

“Saeran? ...Sei venuto davvero” faceva fatica a parlare, tanto meno a muoversi, ma fece uno slancio verso suo fratello senza indugiare.

“Saeyoung, sei debole! Aspetta…” cercò di fermarlo Saeran, ma ormai si era gettato fra le sue braccia e faceva del suo meglio per sostenere il suo peso.

“Non ti ho mai voluto abbandonare, mi dispiace tanto” gli sussurrò stringendolo come meglio poteva.

“Lo so” rispose Saeran stringendolo a sua volta “In fondo l’ho sempre saputo.”

_________________________________________________________________________

_Qualche mese dopo_

Yoosung concentrava tutto il suo sguardo sui pancakes che sfrigolavano nella padella. Con una mano reggeva il manico della padella, con l'altra impugnava la spatola e ogni tanto punzecchiava l'impasto con aria preoccupata.

“Non si brucerà di nuovo, ne sono convinto” si ripeteva ogni tanto con espressione seria.

Era talmente preso dal suo lavoro che saltò quando si sentì abbracciare da dietro le sue spalle.

“Saeyoung! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!” lo rimproverò il biondino capendo immediatamente di chi fossero le braccia che si annodavano intorno al suo busto.

“Che bel grembiulino, principessa” rispose lui dandogli un bacio leggero sul collo e appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla.

“Scemo” si finse offeso Yoosung.

Seven tornò a baciargli il collo e con le labbra percorse tutta la sua lunghezza fino alla mascella, poi alla guancia. Yoosung aveva perso tutto il suo interesse per la padella, seguiva ogni bacio con un sospiro sempre più profondo. Voltò il viso verso quello di Seven e si ritrovò a sfiorare il suo naso con il proprio.

Sorrise prima di baciarlo sulle labbra. Dopo quel contatto fu impossibile per entrambi fermarsi.

Le braccia di Yoosung si ancorarono alle spalle di Seven, si alzò appena sulle punte per raggiungerlo più agevolmente e approfondire quel bacio. Durò un'eternità e li lasciò entrambi senza fiato, con le fronti poggiate l'una sull'altra perché non potevano fare a meno di rimanere uniti.

Le dita di Seven accarezzavano piano le guance di Yoosung, si allontanò da lui per guardarla in faccia e godere di quel momento.

La sue mani continuavano a sfiorarlo dolcemente, scivolarono fino ai suoi zigomi. Si trovò ad indugiare con lo sguardo sull'occhio che per mesi era stato nascosto dalle fasciature e la sua espressione cambiò mostrando i sensi di colpa che,ogni volta che ripensava a tutto quello che era successo, la animavano.

Yoosung se ne accorse.

“Ti preoccupi per me?” chiese sorridendo.

“Sempre” gli rispose lui tornando ad inarcare le labbra in un sorriso.

Sapeva sempre come farlo sentire meglio, era perfetto sotto ogni aspetto. Seven si avvicinò per baciarlo ancora una volta.

“Cos'è questo odore di bruciato?” domandò la voce di Saeran annunciando il suo arrivo nella stanza.

“I miei pancakes!” esclamò Yoosung staccandosi immediatamente da Seven per cercare di salvare in qualche modo la colazione, ma ormai c'era poco da fare.

Seven scoppiò a ridere osservando la disperazione del suo fidanzato di fronte al suo ennesimo fallimento culinario.

“Non ridere! È tutta colpa tua!” lo rimproverò Yoosung tirandogli dei pugni scherzosi sul petto.

“Arrenditi, non ti verranno mai bene!” continuò a sghignazzare Seven ignorando le sue proteste.

“Smettetela di fare i piccioncini, siete una sofferenza per gli occhi” cercò di interromperli Saeran.

“Andiamo, fratellino. Sai bene che significa essere innamorati” lo punzecchiò il suo gemello.

“Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando” rispose nascondendo il rossore del viso come meglio poteva.

“Siamo nella fase della negazione? Va bene, ti dò il tuo tempo” continuò a prenderlo in giro Seven mentre Yoosung ridacchiava divertito da come riuscisse a metterlo in imbarazzo.

“Piuttosto sbrigatevi, il party di Natale è stasera e Jaehee ha bisogno di aiuto” cercò di cambiare argomento Saeran.

“Sappiamo benissimo perché vuoi andare ad aiutare Jaehee, anche qualcun altro è lì…” sorrise malizioso Seven.

Saeran arrossì ancora di più, ormai il suo viso era dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli che piano piano stavano tornando all'originale colore rosso acceso.

“Non ti rispondo neanche” disse cercando di mostrarsi risoluto ed uscì dalla stanza a passi svelti per evitare altre frecciatine che non sarebbe riuscito a gestire.

“Saeyoung, sei tremendo” lo rimproverò Yoosung senza riuscire a nascondere un filo di divertimento.

“Ma tu mi ami comunque, no?” gli chiese Seven posando le mani sui suoi fianchi.

“Certo, scemo” rispose Yoosung prima di tornare a baciarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie mille a tutti i lettori che sono arrivati fin qui. Mi dispiace di averci messo così tanto a pubblicare l'ultimo capitolo, è stato piuttosto complicato per me scriverlo. Vorrei ringraziare la mia amica Maria per aver fatto da cavia per ogni capitolo dall'inizio alla fine.  
> Se ci fosse qualcuno interessato a tradurre questa storia, sarei felicissima di dare il mio permesso, scrivetemi pure se volete!
> 
> Alla prossima storia!


End file.
